


Game of Deception

by mysehuniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Conman Sehun, Demigods, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Rivalry, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 69,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysehuniverse/pseuds/mysehuniverse
Summary: Oh Sehun is the son of Aphrodite who uses his power to swindle rich businessmen. Kim Jongin, a corporate heir, is his next target.Kim Jongin is the son of Ares who's giventhe task to lure Sehun in.Sehun thinks he's deceiving Jongin, but it's the other way around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do both a greek god AU and a conman AU so I combined both. I did a mini-tweetfic of this before so I'll just continue here. 
> 
> It's always so perfect for Sehun to be Aphrodite's son and Jongin as Ares' son. I made multiple tweets about this already so I'm glad I'll finally be able to do a fic about it.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Raven hair, milky white skin, soft lips, a narrow waistline, thick thighs and an  _ oh so amazing _ ass. Junmyeon recalls everything vividly. He recalls how the young man he met at the bar last night offered to buy him a drink. He was stressed at work so meeting the raven head was the highlight of his night. The raven head was practically like a ray of sunshine. He was nice and charming, he tries his best to return Junmyeon’s compliments. The raven head was a bit shy and he had the prettiest smile. Junmyeon saw him as someone pure and innocent but boy, was he wrong. 

 

From the moment he took the raven head to his hotel room, his aura completely changed. He never thought that the shy, cute and innocent young man he met at the bar was a complete sultry, needy, mess with a mouth that does wonders---not that he’s complaining. It’s such a shame that they didn’t go all the way yet, the raven head was sleepy after giving him the (possibly) best blowjob of his life.

 

It was nearly noon when Junmyeon wakes up with a bad hangover. One of the best parts of the night was when the raven head asked him for a cuddle. Before he drifted off to sleep, he couldn’t help but feel giddy at the thought of waking up to see the beautiful man sleeping beside him. 

 

However, that was all shattered when Junmyeon turned and realized that the other side of the bed was cold and empty. He checked the bedside table to check if the raven head left a note or his number at least but there was none. Completely disappointed, the company president gets up and started to get dressed. Perhaps he’ll ask his assistant to track the raven head so that they could meet again. He takes his coat and got ready to leave but he felt his blood running cold when he realizes that his wallet was gone. 

 

“Shit!” he curses as he frantically searched the hotel room. He was inwardly wishing that his assumptions were wrong but it was all pretty much confirmed when he notices that his wrist watch was gone too. It dawns on him that only one person could have taken it away.

 

That sweet smile when he was approached at the party, that shy laugh when he offered him a drink and that flustered yet determined look on his face when he kissed him and told him that he wanted him…

 

It was planned. It was all strategically planned and Kim Junmyeon was a complete fool to fall for it. 

  
  
  


Not far from the hotel, the said raven head was having breakfast at a fancy restaurant. 

 

“Waiter, I’ll also have your most expensive wine.” he makes another additional order. 

 

The waiter gives him a confused look since he already ordered a lot despite being alone. Just as the waited was about to leave, the young man calls him. “May I know approximately how much my bill would be?” he asks.

 

The waited checks his orders. “Around five hundred dollars, sir.”

 

The raven head chuckles. “And yet there’s still a lot of bills to spare.” he grins upon checking the wallet. He dismisses the waited then he happily waits for his meal. “His Louis Vuitton suit was nice too but it’s a size too small for me, good thing his watch is nice.” he grins as he adores the watch on his wrist. 

 

“Piece of cake.” he smirks. 

 

To a conman like Oh Sehun who always chooses rich businessmen, actors or CEOs as his victims, this is a walk in the park for him. Plan the accidental meeting. Meet again as a coincidence, use his handsome face and acting skills to lure them in and that’s all it takes for him to trick them.

 

For a normal person, it is a possible task but it’s hard to not get caught but Oh Sehun isn’t just a normal person.

 

Sehun is the son of Aphrodite. He’s a demigod and that explains his looks not to mention his skills in charming people effortlessly. Ever since he was young, Sehun has always wondered why it was always so easy for him to get whatever he wants. When he was five, it only took one look from him for his playmate to give him his favourite toy. During grade school, his teachers would easily let him off the hook if he broke any of the school rules. The whole school was fawning over him when he was in high school, every day was like Valentine’s day since he always receives gifts and letters.

 

He was in college when he found out the truth. His father got sick and Sehun had to work for money. He was desperate so he was prepared for the worst. He was offered to work at a nightclub and he was told that the pay was nice. He was ready to give up every last bit of his dignity during the first night when a client took him to one of the VIP rooms. The client was kissing and touching him when tells him to stop because he couldn’t do it. He was ready for the client to file a complaint but to his surprise, the client easily accepts his apology and was even willing to give him the full payment. 

 

Sehun thought the first client was just a fluke so he did the same for a different client and the same thing happened. Sehun didn’t know if they pitied him or if he’s just really good at convincing people but he kept doing it anyways because he needed the money. 

 

When his father asked him where he got the money from, Sehun tried to lie about it but his father was persistent. Only one person was immune to Sehun’s charm or whatever it is and that is none other than his father. He had no choice but to tell his father that he worked at a nightclub and he had to tell him about his confusing experiences. That was when his father told him the truth about his mother.

 

Naturally, Sehun did not believe it at first since it was plain ridiculous. He was amused but the more his father explained, the more he started to believe it. There are times when the gods and goddesses come down to earth to fool around with humans, and that was what happened between his father and the goddess of beauty. He inherited Aphrodite’s skill of appealing people, his father called it charm. Sehun was unaware that he has been using that skill since he was a child. His father always reminded him to never abuse his power so he never used it again after paying for his father’s hospital fees and medicine. 

 

Fate was cruel to him though. Despite recovering from his sickness, his father got into an accident and passed away. It was a businessman who was apparently running late for a meeting. Sehun wanted to file a case but the man had money and power so he easily got away. That was where Sehun used his charm once again. He was able to send the man to jail by using his skills and it was completely satisfying. 

 

Since then, Sehun kept doing it. He never goes for innocent people though. He always does advanced researches on his targets. He only goes for the corrupt ones or anyone that has been involved in shady deals and businesses. It has been his life ever since.

 

Kim Junmyeon is just one of the countless businessmen that Sehun preyed on. Sehun was happily enjoying his breakfast when he receives a call. 

 

“This better be important.” he huffs.

 

“Sehun, I think I found your next target.” It was his partner, Donghae, who happened to be the son of Eros. They met over a year ago. Sehun was trying to charm Donghae but it didn’t work, Donghae could tell what Sehun was up to since they had similar powers. The rest was history.

 

Sehun smirks once again. “The last three were too easy, at least give me a challenge.”

 

He hears a laugh from the other line. “Oh this one’s a challenge alright, he’s a son of a popular business tycoon and he’s currently looking for a personal assistant slash bodyguard.” 

 

Sehun snorts. “Kim Junmyeon and Zhang Yixing were both CEOs and look at how easy it was for me.” he brags. 

 

“Just try, I heard stories about this guy that were outrageous. You should try.” Donghae encourages.

 

“How outrageous?” 

 

“Why don’t you find out yourself?” Donghae chuckles. “I just sent the details to your email. You should go for it, Sehun.”

 

Sehun ends the call to check his mail. He opens the attached file he grins at what he sees. His next target is a corporate heir. Sehun couldn’t deny the fact that his target is handsome. He has to give it to Donghae, he’s good at finding targets. “Bad attitude and temper…” Sehun reads through the descriptions that Donghae noted. “That won’t matter once I cast my spell on him though.” He scrolls down. 

 

He quickly calls Donghae back once he was done checking the file. “I’ll take it, it seems fun.” Sehun quickly says.

 

“Good, I’ll go and send your resume to the company then. I’ll alter some details to make sure you’re qualified enough.” Donghae says.

 

“That won’t matter once they interview me anyways.” Sehun scoffs.

 

“Okay you overconfident brat. I wish you good luck.” Donghae ends the call.

 

Sehun clasps his hands. “Corporate Heir, Kim Jongin… you’re next.” He lilts.

  
  


~*~

  
  
  


“Seems like that rogue demigod did it again.” Baekhyun, the son of Athena, says as he observes a distressed Kim Junmyeon on his monitor. “He’s smart though, he covered up his tracks quickly just like he always does but it’s a good thing I was able to figure out that he’ll go for Kim Junmyeon this time. We’re a step ahead of him and his partner.” 

 

“At long last, that kid has been giving everyone trouble for so long. Among all the half-bloods that I assigned to track him, only you succeeded. As expected of Athena’s son!” Hermes, the messenger of the gods, praises. 

 

“This is no big deal.” Baekhyun snorts. “I spent two days planning this and I’m sure it’s going to work. After all, I’m the best tactician at this camp.” He winks. Hermes rolls his eyes.

 

“Anyways, is it safe to send him there to handle this case?” the god asks.

 

“Are you underestimating me, Hermes?” someone joins in on their conversation. 

 

“Ah, Jongin just in time. I’m done fixing everything for you. The situation on Earth is already taken care of. I asked Hypnos’ kids to temporarily take care of the people there. You’re officially a corporate heir from now on.” Baekhyun grins. 

 

The son of Ares confidently nods. “Here’s the profile of the rogue demigod.” Hermes hands him a folder. 

 

Jongin checks the content of the folder. His brows raised in impression. “Well the rumors are right, he is indeed gorgeous.” 

 

“He is, isn’t he?” Baekhyun comments. “But a thief is a thief. You need to capture him and take him here. Madame Aphro will talk some sense into him once he’s here. His partner was quick in sending his resume though. They don’t know what they’re getting into.” He snickers. 

 

“Remember Jongin, be civil.” Hermes reminds.

 

“You’re telling the son of the god of war to be civil?” Jongin chuckles.

 

“You cannot harm civilians and you cannot blow your cover so be cautious. Try persuading him to come here instead of forcing him. This is where he belongs anyways.” Hermes says.

 

“Got it.” Jongin drawls.

 

“You know how to contact me in case you have questions.” Baekhyun hands him a backpack. “I packed some things that you’d need, I’m just a call away if you need to ask something.”

 

“Don’t scare the boy off, Jongin.” Hermes warns. 

 

“I’m the son of Ares, not Hades so don’t worry.” Jongin shrugs. 

 

Jongin bids them goodbye and heads for the gates. He takes one look at the rogue demigod’s profile once again. Aphrodite’s kids in the camp are all ridiculously beautiful and he’s used to seeing beautiful people already but this rogue demigod just took beautiful to a whole new level. 

 

Looks can truly be deceiving. Why is a pretty face like that tricking and stealing from people? Aphrodite was definitely not happy when Hermes told her about the case.

 

Jongin sees a driver waiting for him right outside the gates of the camp. “It’s nice to meet you, Master Jongin.” The driver says. 

 

To humans, the driver would look normal but in Jongin’s eyes, he knows that the driver is under a spell. Hypnos’ kids are good at stuff like these. Jongin plays along and enters the car. He hasn’t gotten an exciting task like this in a while. He thinks it’s thrilling. He recalls the name of his target once again.

 

“Let’s have some fun, Oh Sehun.”  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The son of Aphrodite finally meets the son of Ares.

Sehun looks one more time at the mirror to see if he's presentable enough. Well, not that he has to since he's the son of Aphrodite for goddess' sakes but he just wants to make sure. 

 

"You look gorgeous." Sehun turns and he grins when he sees Donghae right at his bedroom door. 

 

"You didn't even knock." He points out.

 

"It's my privilege." Donghae shrugs. "I'm driving you to the office today. Are you ready?" 

 

Sehun grabs the folder at his bedside table. "Yep. I'm excited." 

 

"Don't be so confident though, I read that your prey is a real lady killer. Seducing him won't be so easy." Donghae reminds. "You might have aced your interview but meeting him is the real deal." 

 

"It's like you don't even know me." Sehun rolls his eyes. "This will be a piece of cake." 

 

Donghae drives Sehun towards the company. Before getting off the car, Donghae holds onto Sehun's arm. "What is it?" the younger asks.

 

"Something feels weird." Donghae says. "Do you sense it?" 

 

"Sense what?" 

 

Donghae looks around. "Nevermind... but be careful." 

 

"You're being paranoid." Sehun chuckles. "I'll be fine. Kim Jongin is just another one of my targets." 

 

"But just to be sure..." Donghae tugs him closer. Sehun thought he was messing around but the elder's gaze says otherwise. Sehun knows he's just worried so he allowed him to pull him close. 

 

Donghae pulls him in for a kiss. Sehun's grown used to is so he lets the elder take the lead. Donghae pulls away with a satisfied grin on his lips. He swipes his thumb onto the younger's bottom lip before letting him go. 

 

"Good, now you're all covered up with Eros' pheromones. You're attractiveness is skyrocketing right now." Donghae says.

 

"If I get jumped, I'm blaming you." Sehun waves him goodbye as he left the car.

 

"Update me, I'll head over to my target as well." Donghae says.

 

Once he was gone, Sehun heads straight into the company building. As expected, heads were turning as he made his way towards the receptionist. 

 

He internally curses Donghae. He didn't need Eros' pheromones. He already catches a lot of attention normally, he doesn't need more of it. Right now it feels like everyone that lands their eyes on him is mentally undressing him. He only asks for Donghae’s help when he's facing difficult targets but the elder seems persistent with helping him today. 

 

Donghae is also the number one reason on why he became such a good kisser. When they became partners, Sehun is nothing but a complete novice and Eros' son trained him for almost everything. Everything except sex though. Because unlike Donghae, Sehun doesn't need to have sex to maintain his powers. That's one of the differences between Aphrodite and Eros' powers. That is also why Sehun doesn't need to go all the way with any of his targets. 

 

"Good morning, I'm here for Mister Kim Jongin, I'm his new assistant." Sehun greets the receptionist.

 

The receptionist instantly blushes upon seeing him. "Oh... wow." she breathes out. 

 

"I get that a lot." He mutters under his breath. "So, may I know where's Mister Kim's office?" he asks.

 

"He prefers to be called sir Jongin since Mister Kim is his father." the receptionist reminds. "His office is at the fifteenth floor." 

 

Sehun thanks her before heading towards the elevator. He fixes his I.D and checks if his files were complete. He presses the fifteenth floor button and waits.

  
  
  
  
  


"He's here." Jongin drawls. "I'll need end the call for now, Baekhyun." he says. 

 

"How can you tell that he arrived though? He has always been subtle with his previous targets." Baekhyun asks.

 

"He's probably at the receptionist by now. I feel it getting stronger. His pheromones are overwhelming. I think he got help from Eros' son." Jongin scowls. "It's pretty dumb of them." 

 

Baekhyun chuckles. "This Sehun kid is practically walking into the lion's den. You have good skills at picking up a demigod's pheromones so it's practically a wrong move." 

 

"It really is but that doesn't mean I'm completely immune to it." Jongin scrunches his nose. "I haven't even personally seen him but I'm already intoxicated with his scent." 

 

Baekhyun gives him a thoughtful look. "I packed some pills that will make you immune to Eros' pheromones. I asked from one of Asclepius' kids." 

 

"You're always so prepared, Baekhyun." 

 

"I saw this coming." Baekhyun shrugs. 

 

"But where is the fun in that?" Jongin grins. "I'm willing to play along with his game." 

 

The son of Athena also saw this coming so he simply exhales. "As long as you get to bring him here at camp in one piece. I'll call you again later." Jongin simply salutes with two of his fingers before ending the call. 

 

As if on cue, he hears a knock on his door. Jongin didn't need to ask who it was, he can tell that it's Sehun... or in this case it's Shixun since he's using a different name. "Come in." 

 

The door opens and he sees his secretary guiding Sehun inside. Sehun thanks the secretary before closing the door and heading in. 

 

Jongin was stunned for a moment as he looks at his new assistant. He truly lives up to his name as Aphrodite's son. Jet black hair, pale skin, long eyelashes, kissable lips, the list just goes on. 

 

"Good morning sir. I'm Wu Shixun." Sehun greets once he was in front of his desk. "It's nice to finally meet my boss." he reaches out his hand.

 

Jongin slowly stands up. "My pleasure," He accepts Sehun's hand and he nearly smirks when Sehun trembles. 

 

If Sehun is using his powers, he'll use his too. Sehun's playing dirty by taking advantage of both Aphrodite and Eros' powers so Jongin used Ares' powers as well. Being the son of the god of war, Jongin inherited the dominating and threatening aura that his father uses when in battle. That power alone made his enemies in Sparta kneel before him. 

 

Jongin is curious though... will the goddess' son kneel for him?

 

Sehun flinches away from the handshake but he instantly gives Jongin an apologetic look. "I-I'm sorry." 

  
  


Wow... Jongin just made Aphrodite's son stutter. 

  
  


Jongin takes a seat again, Sehun takes his folder out. "I brought my files, by the way. They told me to show you in case you want to change your mind." 

 

Jongin waves him off. "I went through your files the moment you passed your interview so there's no need. However..." Jongin leans forward and laces his fingers together before resting his chin on them. "Are you sure you can protect me enough? I know you'd work well as a personal assistant but you're my bodyguard too." 

 

Sehun slightly tilts his head and looks at him. "I don't think you'd need protecting though." he muses as he checks Jongin out. "But who wouldn't risk their life for a man like you?" 

 

Ah, he's a dangerous one indeed. Two can play at that game.

 

"I'll need you more as an assistant than as a bodyguard anyways. I'd feel guilty if your pretty face ever gets harmed because of me." Jongin fires back. 

 

Sehun looks genuinely surprised with how easily he flirts back but he looks satisfied. "Any orders for me yet?" he asks.

 

Jongin opens his desk drawing and takes out a folder. "Have these signed then bring them to the finance department, keep the yellow copies stay with me while the blue ones are the receiving copies. Ask my secretary if you have more questions." 

 

"Understood." Sehun nods before leaving his office. 

 

Once Sehun was gone, Jongin calls Baekhyun once again. "I supposed you already met him?" the son of Athena inquires.

 

"Yes I did. I'm trying to lead him on for now. He probably thinks I'm an easy target for now." Jongin tells him. 

 

"You're supposed to have a bad temper so don't be too nice on him so easily." Baekhyun reminds.

 

"His pheromones are a bit in control of me for now that's why I'm nicer than usual." 

 

"I think Sehun hasn't met a lot of demigods his whole life." Baekhyun muses. "Other demigods could sense fellow demigods." 

 

"Cut him some slack!" Someone interferes from Baekhyun's side. "Yo, Jongin!" 

 

Jongin grins when he sees his Chanyeol, the son of Hephaestus who also happened to be his best friend, appearing beside Baekhyun. "Madame Aphro's son has only been with one demigod his whole life and it's been only six years since he discovered that the goddess of beauty is his mommy so of course he doesn't know how things work yet." 

 

"That still didn't stop him from abusing his powers though." Baekhyun interferes. "He's a conman, a thief and that is a crime punishable in both Earth and Olympus." 

 

"Oh Zeus, please don't tell me the kid is gonna get a death sentence." Chanyeol winces. 

 

"He never killed or hurt anyone so no." Baekhyun shakes his head. 

 

Chanyeol sighs in relief. "Anyways Jongin if you could rank all of Madame Aphro's kids including Sehun, who is the prettiest?" he asks.

 

"Sehun, no doubt." Jongin answers.

 

"Really? He's prettier than Irene? Yoona? Jennie? Even Jeonghan or Eunwoo?" Chanyeol curiously asks.

 

"In my eyes, yes." Jongin says. "Or it's probably the pheromones talking."

 

"I doubt it, I've seen a picture of him and damn I wish he's been here at camp ever since." Chanyeol sighs. "A face like that could start a war like Helen did." 

 

The son of Athena visibly rolls his eyes at him. "Anyways just proceed with the plan, Jongin. He needs to let his guard down and trust you but don't be too easy because Eros' son will be getting updates from him as well." Baekhyun reminds. 

 

"Got it, I know what to do so don't worry."

  
  
  


  
  
  


It's definitely a good day for Sehun. He definitely made a good impression with Jongin earlier. He didn't expect his boss to flirt back with him so quickly but Donghae's help made things even easier for him. It was so easy to make a good impression with the other employees as well. He was all smiles as he got the papers signed.

 

After routing around the office for almost two hours, he returns to Jongin's office. His boss was currently talking to an employee when he enters. 

 

"Thank you for approving the design, sir Jongin." the employee smiles seductively before leaving the office. Sehun didn't miss the sway of her hips. He was suddenly reminded that Jongin is a lady killer but it's not like that matters. Once Sehun starts with his seducing, it's game over. 

 

"They're all signed and organized sir." Sehun hands Jongin the folder. 

 

"Thanks Shixun." Jongin places the folder back in his drawer. "I don't have a lot of work to do today so how about you eat lunch with me outside?" 

 

Sehun resists the urge to smirk. Oh this is too easy. "I'll just eat at the canteen, sir." 

 

"I insist, it's my treat." 

 

"Okay, if you insist sir." Sehun smiles at him. 

 

They had lunch together with some of the team members on the project that Jongin is currently working on. Sehun felt a bit foolish for expecting that Jongin will take him out alone but it's fine because that only gives Sehun more people to charm. 

 

Sehun didn't have a lot to do during the afternoon. A few clients called and he had to do some errands every now and then. Jongin already has a secretary so there's not much to do for him and he has no complaints about that.

 

"By the way Shixun," Jongin calls as they were getting ready to leave. 

 

"Yes sir?" 

 

"Have you packed?" 

 

"Packed? Are we going somewhere?" Sehun asks.

 

Jongin gives him an amused smile. "You're moving in with me, haven't you read the contract?" 

 

"O-oh? Donghae didn't tell me..." He mutters. 

 

"Donghae? Who's that? Your lover?" 

 

"No! He's not." Sehun defends. "He's the one that recommended the job to me. We're friends." 

 

"That's good." Jongin nods. "Let's go, shall we? Turn off the lights and lock up."

 

Sehun follows him not long after. "What do you mean by that's good sir?" 

 

"It's good that you have no lover." Jongin answers as they step in the elevator. "At least no one will freak out once you live with me." 

 

"You don't have to worry about that." Sehun assures.

 

"You may move in tomorrow since it's just your first day. Don't forget." 

 

Sehun nods excitedly. Living with Jongin is basically an open invitation for him. Donghae will be happy to hear it. 

 

"My friend will be picking me up at the bus stop. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night sir." Sehun tells him. 

 

Jongin nods at him. "See you." 

 

Sehun checks where Jongin was headed. A car stopped by in front of the main entrance. A driver steps out before assisting Jongin to come in. 

 

Nice car? Check.

Nice office? Check.

Nice clothes? Check. 

 

And obviously, there is more where that came from. Donghae was already waiting for him by the time he arrives by the bus stop. They stopped by a restaurant for dinner. 

 

"So, how's your first day?" Donghae asks. 

 

"You didn't tell me that I'm moving in with him." Sehun says. "It looks like I'll get things done quick." 

 

"I wanted to surprise you. How was he?"

 

"He's... extremely attractive." Sehun points out. "When I first shook his hand, I trembled and I don't even know why." Donghae cocks at eyebrow at him. "There's something about him that just seems so... commanding?" 

 

"The son of Aphrodite trembled?" Donghae smirks.

 

"I can't believe I did but that will be the last time. Once I'm living with him, he'll be the one trembling for me." He confidently says.

 

"That's what I'd like to hear. How long do you think this will last?" Donghae grins.

 

"Give me a week." Sehun raises his glass.

 

"Go get him pretty boy." Donghae clinks their glasses for a toast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fun will begin soon~ For now it's just Seungri and Sehun and a bit of Jongin. 
> 
> 1\. Asclepius - god of medicine  
> 2\. "Oh Zeus" - basically it's an expression similar to "Oh God"
> 
> If you have questions with other references or terms just ask away~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun finally moves in with Jongin.

Oh Sehun is indeed an amusing one, Jongin muses as he observes the pretty boy. He's currently in his car while Sehun is still in his partner's car. It seems like his partner is dropping him off once again. 

 

The car isn't heavily tinted so Jongin could see the two figures inside the car. Sehun was about to get off when his partner pulls him back. Jongin's brows raise in interest when he practically sees them making out before Sehun pulls back to leave.

 

Sehun was glowing when he left the car. It was a good thing that Jongin decided to take the pills that Baekhyun gave him this time. He is immune to Sehun's pheromones for today. Jongin thanks his driver before exiting the car and slowly catching up with the other. 

 

Sehun hears his footsteps so he turns around. The rogue demigod's eyes widen a fraction upon seeing his boss. "Good morning sir." He greets. 

 

Jongin nods in acknowledgement. "Did someone drop you off?" he gestures towards the car. The son of Eros is probably watching them. 

 

"My friend dropped me off since he's on his way to work too." Sehun answers. "By the way, do you need help in carrying your suitcase?" 

 

Jongin looks at him. The son of Aphrodite looks nervous and it's probably because Jongin is using his powers on him again. Jongin hands over the suitcase and hums in satisfaction when Sehun momentarily freezes when their hands brushed. 

 

Sehun drops the suitcase and his eyes widen in horror when some papers fell out. "O-oh crap. I am so sorry." Sehun hurriedly says as he got down on his knees to pick them up. 

 

Jongin is so amused. Aphrodite's son is on his knees in front of him. He kept his face neutral though since he can sense Sehun's partner still watching them. 

 

"I'll head inside first, Mr. Wu. Don't be so clumsy next time." He tells him before entering the building. As he was greeted by the guards at the main entrance, he turns around and he sees Sehun still picking up the papers with a confused expression on his face. Sehun's partner got out of the car and was watching them, he has a suspicious look on his face and his eyes met with Jongin's. 

 

Jongin heads straight into his office and Sehun arrives a few minutes after. "I apologize for my carelessness sir, it won't happen again." Sehun starts as he places the suitcase on his desk. 

 

"Your friend," Jongin starts and Sehun looks at him to listen. "He's glaring at me as I was entering the building." 

 

Sehun runs his fingers through his hair. "It's a misunderstanding sir, Donghae is just... He's just looking out for me and he might have gotten the wrong impression." he explains. "I apologize on his behalf."

 

Donghae, son of Eros, he can tell that information to Baekhyun later so that Hermes can assign someone to take him back to the camp as well. 

 

Jongin tilts his head as his eyes fall on Sehun's lips. "Is it normal for good friends to makeout in a car?" he smirks. 

 

Sehun looks at him in shock. "Y-you saw that?" he asks in disbelief.

 

"The car may be tinted but I still have a clue on what's going on in there." Jongin shrugs as he takes his seat. 

 

"We," Sehun was obviously trying to stay calm. "I guess we kind off fool around sometimes. Kissing calms my nerves." 

 

Jongin smiles in amusement. "Does it?" 

 

"I know it sounds stupid but Donghae kisses me when I'm nervous?" Sehun says, unsure. 

 

"You're moving in with me tonight so get all the kisses you need before then because you'll be separated from him for a while." 

 

Sehun laughs. "No, no it's not like that. I'm sorry if this talk makes you uncomfortable." 

 

"It doesn't, Mr. Wu." 

 

Sehun nods before turning away from him. Jongin can't wait to go back to camp and brag about this. At Camp Olympus, a child of Aphrodite complimenting someone is already considered as an achievement but what more if you made one of them a blushing mess like Jongin has done to Sehun?

 

Somehow at the back of his mind, Jongin thinks it's all too easy but he still kept his guard up. For all he knows, this might be a part of Sehun's act too. He needs to make sure. 

 

"Have you packed?" Jongin asks.

 

"I did, Donghae will bring my things here when office hours are done." Sehun replies. 

 

Jongin cocks an eyebrow at him and Sehun quickly shakes his head. "I swear we're just friends." 

 

Jongin chuckles. "With benefits, I suppose?" 

 

Sehun nearly chokes. "No! Actually I'm a--" he purses his lips. "It's not like that." 

 

"I'm teasing." Jongin says. "No need to get defensive." 

 

"I just don't want misunderstandings." Sehun pouts. "I don't want my boss to think that I'm fooling around." 

 

“As long as you don't fool around during your working hours, it's fine with me." Jongin shrugs.

 

"Is it safe to say that I think I got the wrong impression on you?" Sehun asks.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I was told that you have a... bad temper." Sehun hesitates.

 

"That's true, actually. I'm just in a good mood." Jongin answers.

 

"Must be because of me." Sehun jokes, a sweet smile appearing on his face. 

 

Cute. Jongin quickly snaps out of it. Must be the pheromones. Sehun's smiling face was replaced with worry when Jongin didn't react. He was about to apologize but Jongin beats him to it. "Don't push your luck kid. Get to work." He says but there's a smile lingering on his lips. 

 

Sehun smiles at him one more time before heading over to his desk. While Sehun was busy noting down Jongin's schedule, the latter sneakily opened his laptop to send a message to Baekhyun about Donghae. 

 

Jongin has a hunch that Donghae might interfere with his plans. Sehun might be clueless when it comes to sensing other demigods but Donghae iis most likely not the same. Once Sehun lives with him, it'll be easier for him to make his moves.

  
  
  
  
  
  


During lunch break, Sehun receives a call from Donghae. He heads to the emergency stairs to get some privacy. Jongin has a lunch meeting with some of the directors so he was able to sneak out. 

 

"Why did you call?" Sehun asks.

 

"You okay in there?" Donghae asks back.

 

"Well yeah, you sound worried again." Sehun says as he took a seat on the steps. 

 

"It's your boss Sehun, actually it's your whole workplace. It feels weird. Plus I never saw you acting that nervous in front of a man before, I knew it wasn't a part of your act." Donghae points out.

 

"I don't know, I feel like Jongin has some power over me." Sehun laughs. "It's probably because I'm attracted. I think he's the challenge I am looking for. Everyone in this office is ready to take a bullet for me because of my powers but Jongin seems to not be affected that much?" 

 

"Isn't that weird to you? Why don't you quit? You have my pheromones on you too so isn't it suspicious that things are turning out like that?" 

 

"It affects him but not fully. He's nicer to me compared to other employees and I'm not even putting any effort into seducing him yet so stop worrying." Sehun assures.

 

"I can sense other demigods in your workplace. I did some research on Jongin's family and on some other workers there too but so far I have no leads." Donghae sighs.

 

"You're being too paranoid." Sehun says. "I told you to give me a week, it's just the second day." 

 

"Fine. I'll be there later to bring your things." 

 

"Oh by the way Donghae, you need to stop kissing me." Sehun adds. "Jongin thinks you're my boyfriend or something. I don't want him to think that way. He might accuse me of cheating on you once I start seducing him." 

 

Donghae chuckles. "I saw his car and that's why I kissed you earlier. I'm actually helping you. He's interested in you otherwise he wouldn't have cared about us making out in the car." 

 

"Okay?" Sehun snorts. "Thanks for making out with me, I guess?" he says with a laugh. 

 

"By the way, I met up with other demigods and I bought something for you. I packed it in your luggage, use it in case." 

 

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Sehun mutters.

 

"You'll be surprised when you unpack." 

 

"This is scaring me." Sehun cringes. 

 

"I'll see you later." Donghae says before ending the call. 

 

Sehun takes a deep breath before returning to Jongin's office. There's not much for him to do. He wonders why Jongin even needed a personal assistant when he already has a secretary. Sehun feels like an intern. During the afternoon, it was mostly just Jongin ordering him to do a couple of errands. 

 

It was just his second day at work but a lot of employees in the office already know him. They'd greet him and some would even invite him to go out but Sehun would decline.

 

Once office hours were over, Sehun met up with Donghae for his things. "I know you'll have him soon, pretty boy." 

 

"Thanks." Sehun grins. "Don't miss me while I'm gone." he jokes.

 

"Nah, with you gone I'll be able to bring my targets home. No need to check in a love hotel." Donghae winks.

 

Sehun's nose wrinkles in disgust. "Please don't fuck anyone in my bedroom." 

 

"Can't promise." Sehun laughs and playfully hits his arm. 

 

"Mr. Wu?" they were interrupted by Jongin's driver. "Mr. Kim is already waiting in the car, it's time to go." 

 

The driver takes Sehun's luggage and Donghae waves him off. Sehun got in the car as the driver placed his bag in the trunk. Jongin was already waiting at the passenger seat.

 

"Sorry, did I take too long?" Sehun asks as he took his seat beside his boss. 

 

Jongin simply shakes his head. The driver got in and they headed to Jongin's place. As they were leaving, Jongin caught a glimpse of Donghae’s worried expression. Eros' son can definitely sense another demigod's presence but he can't tell that it's Jongin.

 

Jongin is thankful that Baekhyun managed to alter his papers to make it appear that his birth parents are both human. That way, Donghae won't suspect him too easily. 

 

Jongin's driver drops them off in front of a building. They take the elevator all the way to the fourteenth floor. Sehun gawks because apparently, Jongin had the whole floor to himself for his penthouse apartment. Sehun could also tell how expensive the furniture and appliances are just by looking at them. Jongin is a corporate heir indeed. 

 

"Nice place you got here sir." Sehun chimes. 

 

"Jongin."

 

"Huh?" 

 

"When we're at home, just call me Jongin." he corrects. 

 

"But you're still my boss 24/7." Sehun reasons.

 

"Jong-in." his boss repeats.

 

Sehun sighs in defeat. "Okay fine, Jongin it is." 

 

"Good." 

 

Sehun swore he heard good boy instead but that was probably his mind messing with him. Jongin leads him towards his bedroom. "I'll give you time to unpack. I'll order food for dinner." Jongin says.

 

"I'll order then I'll unpack." Sehun insists. 

 

"Fine then, I'll go and take a shower." Jongin nods. "You decide on what to order." 

 

Sehun thought for a moment if he should still keep the employer-employee act or if he should get on the move already. He decides that he has yet to make a good impression on Jongin so he'd still remain subtle for now. He orders pizza then proceeds to unpack. 

 

His room is nice, he had his own walk in closet too. Donghae packed enough clothes for him for the week. He suddenly remembers that Donghae bought something for him, he rummages through the bag and he sees a cream box with ribbons on it. Sehun knows that it's no good. There was a note attached to the ribbon.

 

_ "Not sure if you heard of this but there was a time when Hera wanted to seduce Zeus and your mom lent her this. It's a must for Dite's kids to try this! Go get him my pretty baby boy!"  _

 

One thing for sure is that Sehun hasn't heard of that story. He's somehow afraid to open the box now. So many possibilites are crossing his mind right now. Sex toys?  _ "Are there even sex toys in Olympus?" _ Sehun winces at the thought. Lube? Condoms?  _ "Why would Hera borrow condoms from my mom?" _ Sehun snorts. Clothes?

 

Sehun's eyes widen and he places the box under his bed. He's never opening that. If there is one thing Sehun knows, Donghae has a fucking crossdressing kink and it takes no genius to connect the dots. 

 

He recalls when Donghae gave him the rich actor, Choi Siwon, as his target. Sehun doesn't know if he was just naive back then but Donghae convinced him to put on an oversized shirt and those lacy stockings (which were sucking the blood out of his thighs, by the way). Sehun knew he looked horrible but the actor was definitely turned on. That was also the night that Sehun discovered a new kink that he never wants to try again : Daddy kink. 

 

"Shixun?" Sehun flinches when he hears Jongin's voice from outside the room. 

 

"Yes sir--Jongin, I mean." He flippantly says before leaving his room in a hurry. He quickly regrets it when he bumps into Jongin on his way out. "I'm sorry." He blurts. 

 

Jongin instinctively placed a hand on his waist for support. Sehun dares to look at Jongin's face. His boss just finished taking a shower, his hair is still dripping and his pajama shirt remains unbuttoned. 

 

Sehun gulps before pulling away. "I apologize, is there something you need?" 

 

"Is the food not yet here?" Jongin asks. 

 

"Not yet, should I follow up?" 

 

"No need, I have something for you to do while we wait." Jongin says as he takes a seat on the couch. 

 

Sehun follows him. "What is it?" 

 

"I need a massage." 

 

"A what?" 

 

Jongin cocks an eyebrow at him. "You heard it the first time. I've been sitting around due to paperwork all day, my back hurts. I can't ask you to do it in the office." 

 

Sehun sighs before sitting behind Jongin. Jongin is making things easier for him. It looks like Sehun will get things done quick... or so he thinks. 

 

"Have you never given a massage before?" Jongin complains just as he started.

 

"I never massaged any of my bosses before." Sehun groans. 

 

Jongin snorts. "Get to work, Wu Shixun."

 

"Yes sir." Sehun presses hard. 

 

Jongin hums in approval. "Good." 

 

For once, a situation like this is suddenly nerve-wrecking for Sehun. For the first time, it feels like it's not him who's playing the cards. 

 

Jongin sneakily smirks when he feels Sehun's hands tremble once again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sehun is using Wu Shixun as his fake name in case anyone is confused.  
> 2\. What do you think is Seungri's gift? Lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sehun's first night at Jongin's apartment, things get heated.

Jongin is enjoying his mission way too much. He knows that the last thing he needs is an ego boost but he can't help it. 

 

He's been in so many wars and battles and he is so used to having his enemies right at his mercy. He doesn't know why Aphrodite's son excites him so much. Jongin thinks it's partly because of the pheromones and partly because of the fact that Sehun is so used to having all the control. 

 

Oh how he'd love to strip all that control away one day. 

 

"You suck at this." Jongin comments at Sehun's attempt at giving him a massage. 

 

"Donghae never complains." Sehun grumbles. 

 

Jongin turns around to cock an eyebrow at him. "You seem like good friends." he says with obvious sarcasm. 

 

Sehun rolls his eyes at him. "For the last time, we're not like that. We're just friends, don't make it weird."

 

Jongin snorts. "Don't make it weird? You really make it sound like making out with a friend is a normal thing."

 

"You can kiss someone and still be friends." Sehun reasons. Jongin gives him a judging look. "Okay, I know it's weird but it's normal for us. Don't ask."

 

Jongin quickly sees an opening. "You're implying that you have lots of experiences when it comes to kissing. How many times?"

 

Sehun looks unfazed by the question. "Enough to leave whomever I kissed wanting more." he bats his eyelashes. 

 

"I see," Jongin slowly turns so that he's fully facing Sehun. "That's interesting."

 

"Are you curious?" Sehun asks. 

 

"I'm..." Jongin wonders if he's going too fast but he decides to take the bait. He reaches out his hand and swipes his index finger at Sehun's bottom lip. "Intrigued."

 

Sehun stills but he hesitantly holds onto Jongin's hand before guiding the finger into his mouth. 

 

_ "He is a dangerous one indeed." _ Jongin thinks as he smirks in amusement. 

 

Sehun didn't break eye contact and Jongin returns his gaze with just as much intensity. Sehun gently sucks on his finger, circling it with his tongue and Jongin found himself mesmerized for a bit before getting a hold of himself and adding another finger in so suddenly. 

 

Sehun mewls, not expecting Jongin to play along so easily. He rubs his fingers against the other's tongue and hums in satisfaction when Sehun whimpers. "I think kissing is not the only thing you're good at." Jongin comments as he curls his fingers. Sehun's breath hitches. 

 

When it gets too much for Sehun, he pulls away first. A trail of saliva obscenely follows his lips as he backs away. Sehun wipes it off, still not breaking eye contact with Jongin. 

 

It all suddenly stops when they heard a knock on the door. Sehun quickly stands up. "The pizza is here." he announces. 

 

"I left money on the counter." Jongin points at him. 

 

He takes a deep breath when Sehun left for a moment to get the food. He was worried if he scared Sehun off by playing along and quickly taking in control but the younger just looks like he's in a daze. 

 

"I got free coupons and a discount." Sehun says when he returns. 

 

"What did you do?" Jongin asks. 

 

"I paid and greeted the delivery man good evening." Sehun shrugs. 

 

"You're such a charmer." 

 

Sehun shyly smiles. "Let's eat?" 

 

They ate dinner like nothing happened right before that. Neither of them brought it up anyways. Sehun was focused on whatever show was playing on Jongin's TV while the latter was focused on watching Sehun eat. 

 

He needs a plan. Sehun is used to this act and he probably thinks that he's leading Jongin on. 

 

After eating, Jongin tells Sehun to clean up before telling him good night and proceeding to his room. 

 

Once he was sure that Sehun's distracted, he takes his laptop and video calls Baekhyun once again. Athena's son answers the call after a few rings. 

 

"Why are you calling this late?" Baekhyun groans. "You better have good news."

 

"There's progress." Jongin says. "Sehun probably thinks he has me wrapped around his finger by now."

 

More like he has his lips wrapped around my finger. Jongin winces. 

 

"Have you discovered anything about his partner? The son of Eros?" Jongin asks. 

 

"Oh right, I did my research and he started becoming a conman when he partnered up with Sehun. He has done some minor swindling though. I traced his old targets and I found out his strategy, Sehun is probably doing the same." Baekhyun narrates. 

 

"Do tell,"

 

"It's obvious, he will get to know you first then he'll seduce you until you let your guard down fully. He usually steals from his targets after sleeping with them." 

 

Jongin nods. "It won't take too long then."

 

"Since he's at your place, he's most likely looking around for stuff to steal but I suppose you haven't allowed him in your bedroom yet." Baekhyun says. 

 

"Not yet, I have a plan for that." 

 

"Oh and by the way, I was able to track down Donghae this morning right after you told me about him. He made some purchases in a black market for rogue demigods. He gave something to Sehun but I am not sure what it is. I'm giving you an early warning." Baekhyun tells him. 

 

"He looked completely flustered when he left his room in a hurry earlier. He probably saw the gift by then." Jongin deducts. 

 

"Find out what that gift is before Sehun uses it on you." Baekhyun orders. 

 

"Copy that."

 

"Be careful about Sehun, Jongin." Another voice joins in. Jongin isn't even surprised to see Chanyeol behind Baekhyun.

 

That was when Jongin realizes that they were both shirtless. "Oh Zeus, were you two...?"

 

"We were about to you damn cockblock." Chanyeol deadpans. "Anyways has Sehun seduced you yet?"

 

"He's cautious but he is working on it." Jongin recalls Sehun's tongue against his fingers earlier. 

 

"Gosh, I wish I was on that mission. He's fucking hot." Chanyeol exclaims. 

 

Baekhyun looks at him, offended. "Excuse me?"

 

Chanyeol grins. "I'm kidding, love. But you have to admit, Sehun is really attractive."

 

"He is. Which is why Jongin should finish his mission quickly so that we could personally meet Sehun."

 

Jongin gives them a judging look. "You're going to ask him to join a threesome, aren't you?"

 

"Hell yeah." Chanyeol grins while Baekhyun rolls his eyes. 

 

"Don't taint him with your kinks, he'll be in court once I take him there so good luck with your plans." Jongin grumbles. 

 

"Jongin, a thing I know about Madame Aphro's kids at camp is that they're super kinky so it's going to be fun. He has also been hanging out with a son of Eros." Chanyeol adds. "You may be a ladies man here in camp Jongin but Sehun is the real deal. Why do you think none of his targets reported him to the police? It's because even after getting robbed, they're still whipped for him."

 

"You make it sound like my mission is to have sex with him." Jongin winces. 

 

"And why not?" Chanyeol retorts. Baekhyun glares at him. 

 

"You know what, you two can continue with your plans. I'll go take a rest." Jongin says. 

 

"Get it, Jongin!" Jongin ends the call as Chanyeol cheers. 

 

Jongin's mind drifts back to the moment earlier when Sehun was sucking on his fingers. It was damn hot, a whole mouthful of sin. Now that Jongin thinks about it, they already started it and Sehun will be making his advances soon. It excites him in a way. 

 

He's the son of the god of war and he has no plans on losing this battle. 

 

"Fuck," Jongin curses when he realizes that he's already half-hard. He quickly locks the door before returning to his bed. He slips his hand underneath his pajama pants then began to stroke himself. 

 

Sehun wins tonight... Just tonight. Jongin thinks as he releases with the thoughts of Sehun sucking him off. Spoiler alert, it wasn't just his fingers anymore. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Once Sehun was done cleaning up, he locks himself in his room. He paces around his room in frustration. 

 

Why? Why does it feel like his powers aren't working on Jongin? Does he have be bolder with his moves? What if Jongin ends up thinking that he's a creep? He needs to think everything through. 

 

A part of him wants to call Donghae but his pride prevented him from doing so. He cannot depend on him all the time. Jongin is probably his biggest challenge yet and he doesn't want this mission to fail. 

 

His phone began ringing and he mentally curses his luck upon seeing Donghae's name. He composes himself before answering the call. 

 

"Do you need anything?" Sehun asks. 

 

"How is his apartment? Any progress? Have you seen my gift?"

 

"Stop calling too often, it's bad enough that Jongin thinks that there is something going on between us." Sehun complains. "There is progress and no, I do not plan to see your gift."

 

"Oh come on Sehun, it was risky to buy that gift. At least check it out." Donghae pleads. 

 

Sehun checks underneath his bed for the gift. He takes the box and drops it onto his bed. "This has your perversion written all over it, Donghae." He grumbles as he unties the ribbon. 

 

"I bought it just for you." Donghae coos. 

 

Sehun takes the lid off and removes the wrapping paper inside. His mind completely malfunctions when he sees the gift inside. 

 

"So... Do you like it?" Donghae asks when Sehun was quiet for more than a minute. 

 

"A fucking corset?! Really?!" Sehun hisses. He hears Donghae's laughter. 

 

"It's a girdle, Sehun. Your mom has one too." Donghae explains. 

 

"Girdle, corset or whatever it is... Do you expect me to wear this--this abomination? Is this a joke because it isn't funny."

 

He glares at the black girdle with lace, straps and matching stockings with it. "Oh come on, it's customized. It's your size, at least appreciate it."

 

"Customized?! I didn't even ask for this favor. Why do you even know my measurements? That's disturbing."

 

"I am offended. Louis Vuitton haute couture? Our matching suits? Does it not ring a bell?" Donghae scoffs. 

 

"Those were suit measurements, this one is for underwear you perv." Sehun accuses. "How is a girdle even going to work on Jongin?"

 

"Zeus himself got tempted by a girdle, you have the upper hand. Remember when you wore those thigh highs for Siwon Choi?"

 

Sehun winces. "Do not remind me. That was a nightmare."

 

"Seducing daddy Siwon was a success though? We got 50 thousand dollars from that man." Donghae chuckles. 

 

"Yeah but I had to exchange my pride and dignity for that money. I'll never go daddy, daddy, daddy again." Sehun mockingly says. 

 

Donghae was quiet for a moment. "Say that again Sehun, you sounded so hot whining like that."

 

"You know what? Fuck you and your perverted kinks. I'm seducing Jongin my way." He huffs before ending the call. 

 

Sehun closes the gift box before shoving it back underneath his bed. He turns off the light before slumping tiredly on his bed.

 

Jongin is tougher than his previous targets. Maybe it will be a lot different once alcohol is involved but when will Sehun find a chance for that? 

 

He remembers how Jongin looked at him though. It was different. His other targets have this vulnerability and shock in them whenever he makes advances but Jongin looks like he wanted it all along. His pupils were dilated, his gaze was deep and the way he moved his fingers was rough and demanding. 

 

What weirded him out the most is that he actually liked it. "Shit." Sehun quickly sits up the bed. He clasps a hand over his mouth. "I liked it?" he squeaks. 

 

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. The mission excites him, that's that. Jongin being different is what's making him enjoy it. 

 

"I need a shower." Sehun sighs as he slid off his bed. He took a towel and left his room. 

 

The lights were all off except for the bathroom so Sehun took a closer look. As if on cue, the door opens and Jongin steps out. He was only in his bathrobe. 

 

"Oh... didn't you just take a shower?" Sehun asks. 

 

For the first time, it was Jongin who averts his gaze. "It's hot." he responds. "Have a good night." he flippantly says before going to his bedroom. 

 

The whole apartment was air-conditioned though. Sehun's brows rise in interest. He steps in the bathroom and sees that the mirrors didn't fog up which indicates that Jongin had a cold shower. 

 

Sehun looks around and he sees a laundry basket at the corner of the room and in there he sees Jongin's pajamas. 

 

"Gotcha." Sehun smirks. 

 

A sudden cold shower, a change of clothes, Jongin acting weird, it could only mean one thing. 

 

"It did turn him on." Sehun snickers. He's getting under Jongin's skin. 

 

The following morning, Sehun got up early to prepare breakfast. He's not a good cook so he was only able to make grilled cheese toast and coffee. They ate breakfast quietly and neither of them mentioned about what happened the previous night. 

 

Sehun however, made sure Jongin remembers it by making eye contact as he's eating. Yes, he can make himself look sexy while eating grilled cheese. 

 

"You take a shower first so that you can prepare my clothes while I'm showering." Jongin says. 

 

An opening to enter Jongin's bedroom. Perfect. Sehun finishes up eating, took a shower and got dressed. Once he was sure that Jongin is in the bathroom, he enters Jongin's bedroom. 

 

Laptop on the bed and wallet on the bedside drawer. Sehun checks the walk-in closet. 

 

"Bingo." He grins when he sees a drawer full of watches. Patek Philippe, Piguet, Cartier and Rolex. Stealing four watches alone will make him a millionaire. "I'll come back for you babies." Sehun says before preparing Jongin's clothes. 

 

Preparing Jongin's clothes is probably the best part of his job. He genuinely enjoys that because he loves designer clothes so much and Jongin's closet is a wonder.

 

"Donghae would love this." Sehun gasps as he took out a Christian Dior suit. 

 

"He'd love what, Shixun?"

 

Sehun winces before turning around to see Jongin standing by the door. It was dark last night so he didn't properly see Jongin in a bathrobe and now here he is clear as day. He returns the suit in the rack. "Sorry sir, we both love clothes so much and seeing what's inside your closet is very overwhelming. I got too excited."

 

"It's fine, feel free to borrow anything if you want to." Jongin shrugs. 

 

"You allow your assistants to borrow your clothes?" Sehun snorts. 

 

"Only the ones I'm interested in." 

 

"Oh..." Sehun gulps. "I'm--flattered?" he awkwardly laughs. "I should leave so you could put some clothes on." 

 

"You can't just back off after that." Jongin crosses his arms and leans against the threshold. 

 

"What do you expect me to do then?" Sehun asks cautiously. 

 

"I don't know, after what happened last night I expect you to have a clue on what I want?" Jongin says as if he was stating the obvious. 

 

"It's 7AM, you'll be late for work. Let's talk about this some other time, preferably tonight with lots of alcohol involved." Sehun jokingly says. 

 

"Cool." Jongin nods. 

 

"Huh?"

 

"Let's have some drinks tonight after work. Would you like that, Shixun?"

 

Oh wow, Jongin actually took the bait. Sehun is mentally rejoicing. 

 

"I'd love that." Sehun replies. 

 

His mission is ending earlier than expected... or that's what Jongin wants him to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sexual tension will only build up from now on. Lmao. Things will get even more fun (and spicy)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun's plan falls into action.

Sehun couldn't stay still as he was in the office. He is already constructing a plan on his mind on how he wants the night to end up.    
  
Jongin doesn't look like the type to easily let his guard down though so getting him drunk won't be so easy.    
  
Jongin ordered him to do a couple of errands throughout the whole day. He cannot count the number of times that he's been hit on by an employee from a different department. He politely brushes them off.    
  
By the time that it was time to get off of work, Sehun already has everything planned out. Jongin told him to pick the bar, he picked a place that was close by so that there's no need for Jongin's driver to wait for them.    
  
Basically here is how Sehun's plan goes:   
  
1\. Go to a bar.    
  
2\. Get Jongin wasted.    
  
3\. Jongin gets too drunk so they'll take a cab home. (Jongin will give Sehun his wallet and the keys to his apartment)    
  
4\. If Jongin gets horny, distract him.   
  
5\. Take his watches and cash then leave.   
  
6\. He disappears from Jongin's life and he moves on to a new target.    
  
  
Donghae will probably ridicule his plan but Jongin gave him the perfect opportunity right now so he will get things done.    
  
"I'll make sure that he gets home safely, thanks for driving us here." Sehun tells the driver.    
  
"Have a good night sir, you too Shixun." the driver says.    
  
"Good night, see you tomorrow!" Sehun waves as he drove off. Once he was gone, he turns towards Jongin and clasps his hands. "So... What do you think of the place I picked?" he asks.    
  
"I haven't been here before so it is a first for me." Jongin says.    
  
"I'm actually surprised that you were serious about going out drinking with me tonight." Sehun shrugs.    
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Jongin chuckles. "Bonding over alcohol is exactly what we need to fully get rid of the awkwardness. After all, you'll be working with me for a while."   
  
"Do you still think we're awkward?" Sehun asks.    
  
"Not really but we have unfinished business last night. Shall we?"    
  
Sehun gives him a flirty smile in return. "Anything you want, boss."   
  
The place was dark and loud. They headed towards the second floor where VIP customers usually stayed at. "This place is nice." Jongin says. "It's much more peaceful here than downstairs."   
  
"Downstairs is where all the fun happens but it's too much sometimes. A lot of businessmen often come here for meetings or drinks after work though." Sehun explains.    
  
"So have you partied here before?" Jongin asks just as the bartender gave them their drinks. He doesn't miss the flirtatious smile the man gives Sehun before giving him his glass.    
  
"I have when I was younger." Sehun replies. "But it's not enjoyable when some guys just randomly hit on you, you know." he chuckles.    
  
"I noticed that." Jongin drinks his first shot. "You really are quite the charmer, huh? Even my employees seem to be completely smitten by you."   
  
"I'm just friendly and approachable." Sehun shrugs. He gestures the bartender to give Jongin another glass.   
  
"I don't think it's just that, you are very good looking." Jongin comments.    
  
"So I've been told." Sehun grins. "But I have seen men that are more good looking than I am---you for example."   
  
The corner of Jongin's lips curve upwards. "Don't be absurd." he chuckles as he gulps down his shot.    
  
Sehun rests his head against his palm before smiling cheekily at his boss. "Trust me, I don't often go out drinking with someone." he nudges his foot against Jongin's leg.    
  
"Have you flirted with your past bosses?" Jongin asks him.    
  
Sehun leans towards Jongin's ear. "Only the ones that flirt with me first." he leans back into his stool with a smug smile on his lips.    
  
"I am certain that it was you who flirted with me first." Jongin points out.    
  
With that, Sehun suddenly felt like the air was knocked out of his lungs. It's always like this with Jongin, it's so weird but Sehun can't explain the feeling. He can't ask Donghae about it because it's embarrassing. He can't just go and ask Donghae why he sometimes has the sudden urge to go down on his knees for Jongin, that's just plain out disturbing.    
  
"Shixun? Hey Shixun?" Jongin's voice knocks him back to reality. "We're you spacing out on me?" he asks with amusement.    
  
"No... No I wasn't." Sehun gulps down his first shot.    
  
Jongin orders a whole bottle and pours more for Sehun. Jongin already had three shots but he's still completely fine. Sehun already concluded that it's going to be a long night.    
  
"Oh wow, I thought I saw a familiar face in here." Sehun stiffens when someone suddenly sits down on the vacant stool beside him.    
  
"Do you know him?" Jongin asks as Sehun slowly avoids the newcomer's gaze.    
  
"I'm pretty sure he knows me well. My name is Zitao and you are?"   
  
Jongin raises an eyebrow at the stranger. "Kim Jongin, I'm his boss."   
  
Zitao smiles knowingly. "Ah, a new one I guess?"   
  
Sehun mentally curses his luck because fuck... The timing is just so bad. Zitao was one of his previous targets. Sehun stole his cash and a couple of credit cards a year ago. Zitao never reported him because Sehun was undercover as an escort when they met and it was bad for Zitao's business if anyone ever finds out about it so he had to let it go but that didn't mean that he never held grudges.    
  
"I used to work for him." Sehun flippantly answers before standing up. "Excuse us for a moment." Sehun says before pulling Zitao away from his boss.    
  
Sehun took Zitao to the restrooms. He shoves the other inside a cubicle before locking the door. "Whoa there Shixun, no need to be aggressive."   
  
Sehun glares at the other. "What do you want?" he hisses.    
  
Zitao humorlessly laughs. "It's a mere coincidence. I am here for a meeting but now that you asked me that, I believe you owe me?"   
  
Sehun scoffs. "Owe you? I simply took the money that you don't deserve to have. I don't owe you anything."   
  
"Your motives are very unclear Wu Shixun, what exactly are you after?" Zitao narrows his eyes at him.    
  
"My business with you is done so I don't need to explain anything to you. Stay out of my business with my new boss." Sehun scoffs.    
  
"Ah, what if I decided to give him a few tips?" Zitao smirks.    
  
Sehun mentally curses. Zitao was one of his stubborn targets before. He didn't want to end up using his powers but Zitao can't get in the way with his plans for the night.    
  
Sehun steps closer and places a hand on Zitao's shoulder, he tilts his head and fakes a frown. "You can't do that."   
  
With the way Zitao suddenly tenses, Sehun knew that he's already hexed. "I can't let you trick another fellow businessman, Shixun." Zitao's voice was strained.    
  
"Oh but you will." Sehun trails his hand down to Zitao's chest. "Stay out of my way for tonight and I'll give you a little something in return." he lowers his voice.    
  
"And what would that be?"    
  
"Me." Sehun whispers.    
  
Like he expected, Zitao's self-control snaps at that. He finds himself pinned against the door as Zitao's lips crashed onto his.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongin knew it all. Jongin senses it all. He knows that Sehun is planning on making the move tonight. He knows that his assistant is planning on getting him drunk for the night.    
  
Getting him drunk will never work though. Jongin is the son of the god of war. He has been in plenty of battles and wars himself and when there is war, there is also drinking. Sehun doesn't stand a chance.    
  
He wonders where Sehun went off to though. Jongin recognized the man, Zitao, earlier. He saw him in the files that Baekhyun gave him. Huang Zitao is one of Sehun's previous targets. The son of Aphrodite probably didn't expect to see him here.    
  
He was patiently waiting for Sehun to return when he smells a familiar yet intoxicating scent. Jongin sits upright as he looks for the direction where it's coming from.    
  
Jongin concludes that it's coming from the direction where Sehun dragged Zitao to which was most likely the restrooms or an empty room. Sehun must've been desperate to suddenly use his powers.    
  
It would have been smart if Jongin was just another one of his normal targets but he's a demigod so this is a disadvantage for him.    
  
Jongin continues drinking. A few minutes later, Sehun returns. His face was flushed, clothes were wrinkled and his lips were swollen.    
  
"Where's the man earlier?" Jongin asks as Sehun takes his seat.    
  
"He left, he wants me to work for him again but I told him that I'm already satisfied with my job right now." Sehun lies.    
  
Jongin nods. "Which one of us is the better boss?"   
  
"I can't really tell, it's just my third day with you but... I already kinda like you more." Sehun playfully smiles.    
  
Jongin was about to make a retort when another man approaches Sehun. "Hey, can I buy you a drink?"   
  
Jongin cocks an eyebrow at the man for going straight to the point. Sehun politely turns the man down. "Sorry, I'm already with someone."   
  
It was a wrong move for Sehun to use his powers. His pheromones didn't just affect Zitao but the other people in the bar too.    
  
"Are you used to this? You're like a celebrity." Jongin chuckles.    
  
"I'll never get used to it. It's weird." Lies. Jongin concludes.    
  
They didn't get to talk properly after that because a few strangers kept approaching Sehun and it was starting to get on Jongin's nerves. Some of them are too persistent so Sehun just ends up giving in and taking the drinks they offer.    
  
"Should we head home? You're starting to get tipsy." Jongin asks.    
  
Sehun shakes his head. "No, I'm not. You still have to drink more." he orders another bottle for Jongin.    
  
Sehun is determined to keep the plan going, Jongin observes. The raven head will be the one ending up wasted at this rate.    
  
"We haven't really talked about last night." Jongin brings it up.    
  
"I thought you'd never bring it up."    
  
"It seems like you were looking forward to it." Jongin teases.    
  
Sehun smiles. "I do have a question though,"    
  
"And that is?"   
  
"Are there any rules about getting too close with my boss?" Sehun asks.    
  
Jongin smiles knowingly. "None at all."    
  
Apparently, that was all the assurance Sehun needs because he wasted no time in pulling Jongin's necktie to kiss him.    
  
Jongin's eyes were wide since he didn't expect Sehun to be this bold so quickly. His thoughts felt clouded because Sehun's charm is working. The son of Aphrodite eagerly deepens the kiss.    
  
Jongin kisses back with the same intensity and he uses his powers in retaliation too. Sehun suddenly pulls away with a whimper but he hooks an arm around the other's waist to pull him back and kiss him again.    
  
Their pheromones were out of control and that probably explains why almost everyone in the bar has their attention fixed on them. It was a careless mistake but Jongin can't lose to Sehun.    
  
When Jongin ends the kiss, Sehun was looking at him with hooded eyes. His lips were slicked with spit and his cheeks were rosy. It was such a sight to see.    
  
Sehun's charm was already working well on him since he's starting to feel a bit dazed too. Heat was starting to stir in his loins so he excuses himself for a moment to go to the restroom.    
  
Once he was out of Sehun's sight, he clears his thoughts and took out the bottle of pills that Baekhyun gave that he has in his pocket for emergencies. He instantly swallowed down two.    
  
"Don't let him faze you." Jongin tells himself.    
  
Once he finally calmed down, he returns to the bar. He sees another guy talking to Sehun. The raven head looks annoyed but the other guy looked persistent. Sehun rolls his eyes at the guy before taking the shot glass that was offered to him. He drinks it in one go and Jongin doesn't miss the way the guy smirks in satisfaction.    
  
Jongin knows that look. He has seen that happen before so approaches them and he tugs on Sehun's arm. "Let's go."   
  
"Hmm? Not yet, you're still not drunk enough." Sehun groans.    
  
"W-wait, who are you?" the guy asks him.    
  
"I'm the boss of the guy you're flirting with so you better stop." Jongin warns.    
  
"Boss?" The guy scoffs. "Then there's absolutely no reason for you to be babysitting him. Why don't you go home and leave him with me?"   
  
"I already told you I'm not interested, I already accepted your drink what more do you want?" Sehun glares.    
  
The guy looks at him in disbelief while Jongin gives him a smug look. "I have some beer at home, we'll drink there." Jongin says.    
  
Sehun's face lights up in excitement. "Okay boss."    
  
"Wait, you can't--" The guy was about to grab Sehun again when Jongin catches his hand in a bruising grip.    
  
"I could sue you for harassment right now. Leave him alone and nobody gets hurt." Jongin threatens.    
  
The guy flinches away as Jongin's pheromones suddenly became overwhelming. "Sorry." he glares before leaving.    
  
Once the stranger was out of sight, Jongin grabs Sehun's arm. "Let's go before someone approaches you again."   
  
"You didn't have to fight him you know. I had it all under control." Sehun complains.    
  
"You're bad at turning down people." Jongin points out.    
  
"Am not." Sehun defends as he stumbles out of the bar, Jongin was following him closely.    
  
"You could have rejected the drinks offered to you, you know?"    
  
"I tried but they still wouldn't leave me alone. Some people are just too dense to sense rejection. By the way give me your wallet and keys."   
  
"And why?" Jongin asks.    
  
"You drank a lot so I... I'll make sure you go home safely tonight." Sehun slurs.    
  
Jongin chuckles. "Okay." he plays along and gives Sehun the wallet and keys.    
  
Sehun grins. "Now we wait for a cab." he says. "You can hold onto me if you're too drunk."   
  
As they were waiting, Jongin notices how Sehun suddenly started panting, he was sweating too. "Are you okay?" he asks.    
  
"Mmhm..." Sehun absently nods. "I'm a bit sleepy." He lightly slaps himself. "But don't worry we're still going to continue where we left off once we get back to the apartment."   
  
"As you wish." Jongin agrees.    
  
It didn't take long for a cab to arrive, Jongin guides Sehun inside and they headed to the apartment. Sehun was quiet the whole time and Jongin could hear him breathing heavily.    
  
"You shouldn't have taken that last drink." Jongin scolds. "If you were alone, you would have been done for."   
  
He's not sure if Sehun was even paying any attention to him since the raven head made no reply. Once they arrived at Jongin's apartment building, he takes the wallet from Sehun and pays the driver.    
  
"My head is spinning." Sehun mumbles once Jongin pulls him in the elevator.    
  
"Keys?" Jongin asks once they got off the elevator.    
  
Sehun pats the back pocket of his jeans as if he was in a daze. "I can't get it out." he slumps against the door.    
  
Jongin sighs in annoyance before plunging his hand inside the pocket to fish out his keys. Sehun giggles as he pushes back until his back was pressed against Jongin's chest. The keys weren't there so he checked the other pocket. When it still wasn't there, he checks the front pockets.    
  
"Oh you found them." Sehun laughs when Jongin finally finds the keys at his right front pocket.    
  
Jongin unlocks the door and Sehun nearly stumbles in but he was quick to wrap an arm around the other's waist. Sehun stabilizes himself as Jongin locks the door. The son of Aphrodite practically dives onto the couch.    
  
Jongin heads to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When he returns, Sehun was already sprawled on the couch. His shoes and coat were already off.    
  
"Why water?" Sehun whines. His eyes were droopy and his voice was starting to get quieter.    
  
"Can you still move?" Jongin asks.    
  
"I feel..." he winces. "Paralyzed."   
  
With that, Jongin's suspicions were confirmed. "Fuck, you should be thankful that I was there with you." he cusses.    
  
"I am thankful." Sehun retorts.    
  
"I am not flirting right now." Jongin snaps and Sehun pouts. "That last guy roofied your drink. He thought you were alone so he was planning on taking you home. Why do you take drinks from strangers you idiot?"   
  
"Ah, I was drugged..." Sehun hums. "That makes sense, so that's why I'm feeling weird." he says as if he was stuck in a trance.    
  
"You say that as if it was a normal thing." Jongin scowls.    
  
Sehun might have been tricking people but he never harmed them. Jongin is pissed that someone is low enough to try and drug the other just to take advantage of him. It's cowardly.    
  
"It happened once before." Sehun mumbles. "Donghae came before anything bad happened. This time it was you."   
  
Jongin was in complete disbelief to hear that. "That's awful." he comments.    
  
"Sometimes I think I deserve it." Sehun says.    
  
"Why would you say that?"    
  
Sehun giggles. "That's a secret, boss."   
  
Right now Sehun definitely has his guard down. He's careless and Jongin only needs to play his cards right to catch him red handed.    
  
"Has this situation happened before?" Jongin takes a seat on the couch too, it was wide so there was room for him to sit despite Sehun laying down. "I'm not talking about being roofied by the way, I meant about someone else taking you home." he explains.    
  
Sehun blinks at him. "Quite a lot."   
  
"I suppose you got intimate with them like you were with me?" Jongin asks.    
  
Sehun chuckles. "Sir, we haven't even gotten to the fun part yet." he blurts.    
  
Jongin moves the raven head's sweaty bangs that were covering his forehead. He really looks beautiful with his flushed face, half-lidded eyes and pink lips. He looks like a sin that's waiting to be committed. "You're one heck of a naughty assistant. Too bad you're in bad condition right now."   
  
"Bad? Who said my condition is bad?" Sehun huffs as he tries to get up but he ends up falling back instead. "Shit, my body hurts." he curses.    
  
"See?" Jongin sighs. "I can't believe you're making your boss take care of you."   
  
"I'm perfectly fine." Sehun mumbles. "Do whatever you want and don't hold back."    
  
Jongin takes a deep breath. "Were you like this to your previous tar--" Jongin nearly slips up and used the word target. "Previous bosses? Because if you were then that probably explains why you're so good at what you do." He starts to unbutton the raven head's shirt.    
  
"Not all." Once again, lies. "But I never slept with any of them before."   
  
Jongin stops at Sehun's fourth button. "You're kidding." he looks at the other.    
  
Sehun looked so dazed and Jongin couldn't tell if he's lying or not. "I'm serious." Jongin wanted to laugh because it's not believable at all. "Why do you look so shocked? Do I look like a whore to you?" the raven head asks, offended.    
  
"No... it just seems like you've done this before." he carefully says.    
  
Sehun looks puzzled for a moment. "Donghae did say that I'm a natural at flirting." he avoids Jongin's statement.    
  
Jongin looks at him with amusement. This is new to him. The son of Aphrodite, who happened to be friends with the son of Eros and is also known for seducing his targets before robbing them... happens to be a virgin?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin deals with a drunk yet charming Sehun.

Jongin couldn’t believe his ears. Baekhyun told him that Sehun steals from his targets after sleeping with them so how in the hell is he still a virgin? 

 

“To be fair, you don’t look like a novice in this situation.” Jongin comments. 

 

“Because I’m not.” Sehun says. “I just never go all the way. You can’t just have sex with anyone, you know. Donghae says I’m such a prude for that.” he grins. 

 

So it is true. The son of Aphrodite probably uses his powers to satisfy his previous targets without going all the way. 

 

Or maybe he really is good. 

 

Jongin shakes the thoughts away. That’s not his priority right now. 

 

“That’s unexpected considering how seductive you are with me.” Jongin continues in hoping that the son of Aphrodite would slip up. 

 

“I don’t know. You seem easy but you seem hard too. I can’t read you at all.” the raven head pouts. “Things were going well tonight but some dude had to ruin it by drugging me.”

 

Jongin hums as he gently strokes the other’s exposed chest. “How did you want the night to end?”

 

Sehun looks at him with half-lidded eyes, Jongin thinks he might just lose it. “I wanted to make you feel good.” 

 

“Such a pity,” Jongin trails his hand across the other’s chest. “Some other time, maybe. Right now you need to get some rest.”

 

“Stop treating me like I’m sick or something, I’m not completely out of it.” Sehun whines. 

 

Jongin checks his wristwatch, it has almost been thirty minutes since Sehun consumed the drink. It won’t take long until he’s fully knocked out. 

 

“Come on,” Jongin slowly helps him sit up. “I’m taking you to your room.” 

 

“Sir, if you’re taking me there to tuck me into bed then you might as well find a new assistant.” he threatens as Jongin practically slumps the raven head’s body against his. 

 

Jongin chuckles at that. He shouldn’t find Sehun charming at all but he can’t help it. Drunk and horny Sehun is just as charming as the seductive and mischievous Sehun he knows. 

 

Sehun was literally thrown onto the bed the moment they entered the bedroom. Sehun groans while Jongin watches in amusement as the younger struggled to find a comfortable position on the bed. It was hard since his whole body feels like seaweed at this point. 

 

“Should I call Donghae to tell him what happened?” Jongin asks as he takes out Sehun’s phone from his back pocket. He sees seven missed calls from the son of Eros and several unread messages. “He seems worried.”

 

Sehun furrows his brows and shakes his head. “No… he’ll end up thinking that I’m not going to pull this off, I don’t need his help.” 

 

The corner of Jongin’s lips curve upwards. Bingo. “Where would you need his help for?”

 

With that, Sehun’s eyes suddenly widen. He blinks a couple of times and bites his bottom lip in frustration. “My job as an assistant. He thinks I can’t handle it.” he flippantly says. “He’ll make me quit this job if he finds out about my careless mistake.”

 

Jongin nods. That was a nice save but it’s not like it would change anything. “That’s troublesome, I want to keep you with me as long as possible. Let’s keep it a secret, shall we?” he places his finger against his lips. 

 

Relief was shown in Sehun’s expression. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

 

They fall into comfortable silence for a moment until Sehun decides to break it by reaching out to grab Jongin’s wrist. “You know what else we should keep a secret?” he asks, voice turning suggestive. 

 

He doesn’t know when to give up. Jongin internally sighs but it’s not like he’s complaining. In fact, he feels the thrill running down his spine. Sehun is truly dangerous. 

 

Sehun’s hand still manages to move from Jongin’s wrist, to his thighs then right onto his crotch. “You’re half-hard.” Sehun grins. “Having dirty thoughts, boss?”

 

Jongin catches Sehun’s hand and pins it onto the mattress. “Can you blame me though? You’re basically offering yourself to me right now. Do you even know what you’re doing?”

 

Screw his mission. Screw reporting his progress to Baekhyun and Hermes. Screw being cautious. Jongin is risking it all just for tonight. 

 

“Yeah, I know.” Sehun answers as he tries to get up on his elbows. He manages to do it but Jongin simply pushes him back down onto the bed. “Fuck, I said I don’t wanna sleep yet!” he whines. 

 

“Who says your sleeping?” 

 

Sehun gives him a confused look. “Then why are you stopping me?”

 

“You know how to make someone feel good, right?” Sehun impatiently nods. “Have you ever experienced that though?”

 

“No, it’s not what I’m supposed to do.” Sehun replies. 

 

“Let me make you feel good. That’s what your supposed to do now.” Jongin says. 

 

“But--”

 

“That’s an order.” Jongin cuts him off. “Besides as much as I want to know how good you are at sucking cock, you’re way too out of it for that.” he laughs. 

 

Sehun was about to counter him again when Jongin leaned down to kiss him. The son of Ares unzips the ravenhead’s jeans and pulls it off without breaking their kiss. 

 

“Stop… wait--” Sehun gasps as he turns his head to break the kiss. 

 

“Relax, I guarantee that you’ll still be a virgin by the time you wake up tomorrow.” that was by far the weirdest thing Jongin has ever told someone. 

 

Sehun sighs in defeat, his pupils were dilated and he felt incredibly hot. “Okay,”

 

Jongin kisses him again, Sehun willingly opens up for Jongin’s tongue to plunge in. Sehun returns the kiss as Jongin continues to unbutton his shirt. Sehun suddenly giggles and Jongin pulls away out of curiosity. 

 

“What’s so funny?” he cocks an eyebrow at the younger. 

 

“It’s like your tongue fucking my mouth.” he giggles again. 

 

“Fuck, you’re adorable.” Jongin comments before resuming their kiss. It didn’t last long this time because Jongin started trailing kisses down onto his neck. The pale and smooth skin was begging to be marked so Jongin didn’t pass on that. He trails lower until he reaches a nipple. He latches his lips on one while he rolled the other between his thumb and index finger. 

 

Sehun’s back arches off the mattress as he lets out a moan. Jongin definitely wanted to hear that again. Jongin switches to the other nub and grins in satisfaction at the string if curses and moans spilling out of Sehun’s lips.

 

“Jongin, please.” Sehun mewls. 

 

Jongin looks up at him. Aphrodite’s son is begging? “Hmm?”

 

“I want to cum.” he whimpers. 

 

Jongin’s self-control deserves a round of applause because Sehun is making it harder (no pun intended) for him. Not to mention that Sehun’s pheromones were also spiralling out of control. Good thing Jongin took two pills or else. 

 

Jongin moves lower onto Sehun’s thighs. He kisses his inner thighs and left kisses and bitemarks. There was already an obvious stain on Sehun’s underwear and Jongin almost felt bad for teasing the other.

 

He unbuttons his pants and pulls his cock out of his underwear. He grabs Sehun by the knees and slips his cock between Sehun’s thighs. 

 

“A-aah fuck.” Sehun gasps. 

 

He slings the younger’s legs over his shoulders as he slowly thrusted. His precum served as a good lubricant and the friction of his dick against Sehun’s clothed erection was amazing. 

 

He was able to pick a rhythm and he began thrusting. Sehun moans out a broken “More,” so Jongin momentarily stops to pull the younger’s underwear down. He starts thrusting against Sehun’s slick thighs, the tip of his length grazes the younger’s balls. 

 

Sehun’s knuckles nearly turn white as he grips the sheets tightly. Jongin reaches over to tug at Sehun’s leaking cock, Aphrodite’s son moans even louder. 

 

It only takes a few more tugs until Sehun’s spilling all over his chest. Jongin slows down to let him come down from his high. Once Sehun relaxes, he chases his own orgasm and it doesn’t take long until Sehun feels Jongin’s cum slicking up his thighs. 

 

“You liked that?” Jongin whispers before giving him a quick heated kiss. 

 

Sehun was too out of it to even open his eyes. He snickers. “Not bad.” 

 

“Not bad?” Jongin repeats as he gently drops Sehun’s legs onto the bed. He fixes his pants and gets off the bed. 

 

He wasn’t able to get any response since Sehun has fallen asleep by then. He pulls the sheets to cover Sehun up. He can clean himself up when he wakes up, Jongin has already done enough for him tonight. 

 

He takes one more look at the son of Aphrodite before leaving the room. It was weird. Sehun is the one that got drugged but Jongin could say that the younger is acting like a drug on him right now. He wants more but he knows it’s dangerous. 

 

“Madame Aphro is gonna flip once she finds out that her son hooked up with a son of Ares.” Jongin smirks as he walks towards the door. 

 

“Goodnight Sehun.” he whispers before turning off the lights and heading to his room. 

  
  
  
  
  


Sehun wakes up in the most uncomfortable way as possible. His head was pounding, his body hurts and he felt… Sticky? 

 

He slowly got up but it felt like a jackhammer was drilling into his head. His shirt was opened and his underwear was pulled down all the way to his knees. What shocked him the most was the half dried sticky fluid all over his stomach and thighs. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” he curses. He couldn’t remember anything right after they left the bar. It was all a big blur. 

 

He runs his fingers through his hair and groans in frustration. He recalls a stranger hitting on him then Jongin assisting him out of the bar. 

 

“Oh no… no way,” he says in horror as he pulls the sheets away. His bedsheets were a complete mess. 

 

The door suddenly opens and Sehun quickly pulls the sheets to cover himself up. Jongin nonchalantly enters his room while carrying a glass of water. 

 

“I thought I heard something, it’s good that you’re finally awake.” his boss says as he places the glass on his bedside table. “I bought some aspirin for your headache.”

 

Sehun’s cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He recalls kissing Jongin but it looks like they went further than that. Normally it would have been him in control. Jongin should have been the one drunk, not him. He should have been done with his mission by now. 

 

“How much does it hurt?” Jongin asks. 

 

Sehun flinches at the question. “Did… did we? Uhm… You know,” he mutters. 

 

“I was asking about your headache.” Jongin chuckles. “No, we didn’t go that far so don’t worry because I kept my promise to let you keep your virginity.” he laughs. 

 

Sehun turns even redder. “What makes you think I’m a virgin?” he tried to sound composed. 

 

“You said it,” Jongin shrugs. “You probably can’t remember anything since you got roofied last night.” 

 

Sehun recalls the stranger and winces. “Oh fuck, not again.”

 

“You mentioned that it wasn’t the first time it happened last night too.” Jongin gives him the medicine. “Drink up, you should clean up after this.”

 

Sehun wanted to die of embarrassment. Embarrassment and nervousness are rare emotions for him since he’s the son of Aphrodite but right now he’s just completely malfunctioning. 

 

Sehun drinks the aspirin and silently mumbles a thank you. “What about work?” he asks. 

 

“I took the day off so it’s fine. You’re still in no condition to work.” Jongin answers. 

 

“I’m sorry.” he purses his lips. “I was careless and stupid. You can give me extra work for the next days as compensation for today.”

 

“No need, last night was enough compensation.” Jongin playfully says. Sehun looks away. “Your friend has been calling since last night by the way. You should return his messages and calls soon.”

 

Sehun just wanted to sleep for the next ten days. He does not have the energy to deal with Donghae and his questions. 

 

“I suggest that you take a shower for now. I should call room service to change your sheets. We made quite a mess last night.”

 

“We?!” Sehun exclaims. 

 

Jongin raises an eyebrow at him. “Who else?” he asks matter-of-factly. 

 

“But we did not… You didn’t… “

 

“We did not fuck. I did not fuck you.” Jongin assures as he tosses a bathrobe in Sehun’s direction.  

 

Still confused as ever, Sehun wears the bathrobe and slowly gets up from the bed. He takes one more glance at Jongin before scurrying towards the bathroom. 

 

He tries his best to recall whatever happened as he was showering. He wasn’t able to control his pheromones because he got too drunk and carried away. He was also dumb enough to accept drinks from strangers for the sake of being left alone again. Thank goodness Jongin was there, he would’ve ended up on a stranger’s bed if he wasn’t. 

 

But it’s not like dealing with the awkward atmosphere with Jongin is any better. If it wasn’t for his pride, he’d call the mission off and go home. 

 

Once he was done, he notices a new towel at the rack and a fresh set of clothes by the sink. Jongin must have entered without him noticing. He heaves a long and tired sigh. He made his boss, a corporate heir, play babysitter for him. As he was putting on the clothes, he notices a bunch of hickeys at his neck and thighs and right then he recalls the scorching heat left by Jongin’s lips.

 

He feels the embarrassment once again. It was never supposed to turn out like this. He should be having breakfast right now at some fancy restaurant right after stealing from his target. He’s not supposed to be having a mental breakdown over how his target touched him in ways no one has ever touched before. He might have gone until third base with his previous targets but he always makes sure that everything stops before they could return the favor for him. This was an entirely new situation and he’s freaking out.

 

Aphrodite’s children never freak out! People freak out because of them!

 

Jongin was sitting by the couch and watching TV when he leaves the bathroom. He sees a cleaning lady carrying a bundle of dirty sheets leaving his room. He avoids eye contact but he doesn’t miss the smug and suggestive look she gives him. 

 

“Did you have breakfast, sir?” he asks Jongin. 

 

“Not yet.” 

 

“I’ll go and make some then.” he heads to the kitchen. He quickly prepares a sandwich and tea and brings it over to Jongin. 

 

“Aren’t you eating?” Jongin asks. 

 

“I think I need to answer Donghae’s calls first, he might be worried.” Jongin nods at him so he enters his room to take his phone. The cleaning lady was changing the sheets by then. 

 

“It seems like you and your boyfriend had a fun night. Please use a condom or at least clean up quickly to avoid stains on sheets.” she tells him. 

 

“He’s not my boyfriend, he’s my boss.” Sehun corrects but he quickly regrets it when the cleaning lady grins. 

 

“Ah, so it’s that kind of relationship.”

 

“You know what, forget it. Stop probing.” he scoffs and leaves his room. He nearly trips on his way out when he sees over thirty missed calls and fifty messages from Donghae. His battery is about to die. He makes sure that Jongin is not paying attention to him before dialling Donghae’s number. 

 

“Where the fuck were you?! I was worried sick! What the fuck happened?!”

 

Sehun grimaces at Donghae’s voice. “I was a bit busy last night so I couldn’t return your calls and I woke up late too. Sorry about that.”

 

“I’ve been waiting outside since morning. You better come down here and talk to me.”

 

“Outside? You’re here?” Sehun gasps. 

 

“No shit, get your ass down here and don’t make me get you. I know the floor and room number and I’m getting impatient so you better hurry up.” Donghae warns. 

 

“Okay, I get it. Calm down and meet me at the cafe across the street. I’ll be there.” 

 

Once he ends the call, he asks for Jongin’s permission to leave for a bit. “Donghae really wants to see me. He was worried since last night so I need to properly talk to him.” 

 

“As long as you’re feeling better, go ahead. I took the day off so it’s your day off too. Don’t stay out the whole day though.” 

 

“Thank you so much sir, I’ll be back before you know it.” Sehun thanks him. 

 

Sehun composes himself before entering the cafe to meet Donghae. He quickly spots the son of Eros at the corner, he already ordered drinks for both of them. Sehun smiles at him but Donghae glares at him. 

 

“Heeeey, so I’m sorry about last night. I was in a complicated situation.” Sehun starts as he took his seat. 

 

Donghae’s cold expression was suddenly replaced with confusion. “A demigod is nearby.” 

 

Sehun frowns as he looks around the cafe. “Perhaps it’s someone who’s just living normally like us?” he suggests. 

 

Donghae shrugs it off and gives Sehun a look that clearly tells “Start explaining now or else.”

 

Sehun straightens in his seat. “It’s a weird story, I was in a bar with Jongin and I was planning on getting him drunk but one of my previous targets, Zitao, suddenly showed up. I had to makeout with him in the restrooms and use my power to make sure he leaves me alone for the night.”

 

“I told you to never use your powers in places like bars. That makes you an easy target too.” Donghae hisses.

 

Sehun laughs awkwardly. “Yeah, I was careless about that part so a couple of guys and girls tried flirting with me and offered me drinks. My charm worked on Jongin though because we kind of had this heated makeout session in public and I think my pheromones went out of control. Jongin left for a bit, some guy wouldn’t leave me alone and was offering me a drink.”

 

Donghae was about to make a comment so Sehun beats him to it. “And yeah it was stupid of me to take that drink. Everything got really blurry after that but Jongin managed to take me back to the apartment.”

 

“You got fucking roofied?!” Donghae says in disbelief. 

 

“Hey you connected the dots, that’s smart.” Sehun grins but Donghae wasn’t having it. 

 

“Aphrodite have mercy.” Donghae groans in frustration. “What if something bad happens to you? Do you know how vulnerable you get when that happens? Did Jongin do anything?”

 

“Nothing bad happened, yes I know how bad the situation was and yeah Jongin did something but not in a bad way.” Sehun replies. 

 

“You slept with him?” Donghae asks. 

 

“No, he told me that we didn’t have sex. I can’t remember most of what happened but he took care of me so don’t make an issue out of this.”

 

“The last time you got roofied, you got so horny that your pheromones drove me crazy to the point that I had to lock myself out of your bedroom for your sake.” Donghae points out. 

 

Sehun nearly chokes on his drink. “You said you tossed me onto my bed and I immediately fell asleep.”

 

“I lied for the sake of your dignity but you’re dumb enough to get drugged again so I’m giving you the truth.” 

 

“Wow. Thanks.” Sehun mutters bitterly. 

 

“It’s weird though. Jongin was able to control himself? How far did you go with him?” 

 

Sehun felt uncomfortable talking about this but he knows Donghae won’t leave him alone. “I really can’t remember but he made it clear that he didn’t fuck me but I do happen to wake up with his spunk all over me.”

 

Donghae looks at him in disbelief. “TMI.” he winces. “On a brighter note, you’re finally going to lose your virginity.”

 

“Shut up,” Sehun blushes. 

 

“How is he anyways? Is he nice to you?”

 

“Yeah, sometimes I think he’s too nice. What kind of boss takes you home and takes care of you when you get wasted?” Sehun asks. 

 

“The good kind,” Donghae points out. “But he got something in return anyways. He wants to get in your pants, I can tell.” 

 

“What makes you say that?” 

 

The elder rolls his eyes. “First of all, who wouldn’t want to get in your pants?”

 

“Ares or Hephaestus, I guess” he jokes. 

 

Donghae snorts at that. “You know those about mythology but you have no idea about your mom’s girdle?” 

 

“I could care less about girdles.” 

 

“By the way, don’t you have work today?” Donghae asks. 

 

“Jongin gave me the day off.” Sehun says. 

 

“Cool, then you still have time to hang out with me.” Donghae says. 

 

“I don’t know, I feel bad about leaving Jongin after he took care of me last night.” 

 

Donghae reaches over to pull Sehun’s shirt collar. He wasn’t amused to see the hickeys adorning the younger’s neck. “Don’t feel bad, he had his fun anyways.”

 

Sehun slaps his hand away. “Fine, I’ll go.” 

 

“Good choice.” Donghae grins. 

 

They walked all over the city and checked out a couple of malls. “Once you’re done with Jongin, I’m buying you a new car as a reward.” Donghae says. 

 

Sehun whistles. “Sweet, do I get to choose the model?”

 

“Anything you want baby boy.” he winks. 

 

“Gosh I can’t wait.” Sehun grins. 

 

Donghae suddenly stops walking. “What is it?” Sehun asks. 

 

“It’s weird, up until now it feels like a demigod is following us around.” he says. 

 

“Aren’t you just paranoid?” 

 

“I hope that’s the case.” Donghae shrugs. “I should bring you back by the way, it’s getting late.”

 

Sehun’s eyes widen when he sees that it’s nearly six o’ clock. “Let’s hurry.”

 

Donghae jokingly gives him a goodbye kiss when they arrive back at the apartment as good luck for Jongin. 

 

Once he arrives, Jongin was nowhere to be seen. He checks his room first since he needs to charge his phone anyways. His bedsheets were as good as new. His room was a lot cleaner too. 

 

He checks the living room again to look for Jongin. As if on cue, Jongin steps out of his room too. He was currently talking to someone on his phone. 

 

“I’ll call you later.” he hurriedly ends the call. 

 

Sehun was about to apologize but he completely freezes when he realizes that Jongin was holding a familiar box. 

 

“The cleaning lady found this under your bed, she was about to throw it out but I thought it might be important.” Jongin steps towards him. 

 

Oh how he wished that the lady threw it out. 

 

He doesn’t miss the playful smirk on Jongin’s lips as he hands him the box. “I didn’t know that you were into those kind of stuff.”

 

And once again, the son of Aphrodite is rendered speechless.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girdle returns, expect the tags of this story to get wilder soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Once Sehun left to meet up with Donghae, Jongin calls Baekhyun to make a report. “His plan failed last night, some stranger drugged his drink so he was completely out of it.” Jongin explains when Baekhyun asks him for updates. 

 

“Sucks for him but at least you were there to prevent him from getting harmed. Madame Aphro is gonna freak out if she finds out.” Baekhyun says. “Anything else?”

 

“He trusts me more after last night.” he replies. Jongin decides to leave out Sehun and his activities during the previous night. 

 

“Okay good. Were you able to get anything out of him last night?” Baekhyun asks. 

 

“He nearly slipped up. I asked about Donghae and he mentioned something about not needing Donghae’s help.” Jongin mentions. 

 

“Try harder, Jongin. You can’t stay there forever. Hermes keeps nagging at me because you’re taking too long. The other gods wants this problem to be settled soon.” 

 

Jongin sighs. “Sehun is a tricky one but I’m getting there. Give me three more days at max.” 

 

“Keep your word, Jongin. Sehun is already a hot topic at camp nowadays, you can’t disappoint anyone.” Baekhyun reminds. 

 

“Don’t underestimate me. I’ll have him soon.” 

 

“I gave you restrainers, make sure to use those on him when you bring him here.” 

 

“Got it.” Jongin nods and Baekhyun ends the call. 

 

“Sir Kim, I found this underneath your assistant’s bed. Please check if whatever is inside is important, if not I can throw it out as I leave.” the cleaning lady says as she hands him a box. 

 

Jongin eyes the box and he quickly recalls about Baekhyun telling him about Donghae purchasing something from the black market. “I’ll take this, it’s an important gift.” Jongin says. 

 

“He shouldn’t put important gifts under his bed.” the cleaning lady says. “His room is all clean now by the way. Please call me if you need anything else.”

 

“Sure, thank you for your service.” Jongin sends her off. 

 

Once he was alone he enters his room and opens the box to check what was inside. “Oh Zeus…” Jongin’s eyes widen in interest. He expected to see something weird weird but not kinky weird. 

 

He lifts the provocative garment out of curiosity. The last time he saw something like this was when he was fooling around at camp with a daughter of Eros and when Chanyeol jokingly sent him porn instead of the files he needed for some paperwork. 

 

His mind was quick in processing images of the son of Aphrodite wearing the girdle and it all goes straight to his loins. 

 

Mother of Zeus, was Sehun planning on using this to seduce him? Was Chanyeol right when he said that Aphrodite’s kids were all kinky? Sehun is a virgin though, he’d never attempt anything this bold. Donghae could have given him the gift as a prank. 

 

That still doesn’t change the fact that Jongin wants to see Sehun wearing it though. 

 

He puts the garment away to avoid further provocative thoughts. He could use it against Sehun, there’s a high chance that he might slip up and all Jongin has to do is tease him about it. 

 

He checks Sehun’s room while he’s at it. Some of Sehun’s stuff were familiar to him since those were reported to be stolen items from his previous targets. He keeps them like a badge of honor. 

 

They know about Sehun and Donghae’s records. They know about their targets and the things they stole but they don’t know their motives. Was Sehun doing it just for fun? Is he just taking advantage of his powers? Is he doing it just because he can? 

 

It’s not a part of his mission but Jongin is set on finding out. 

 

He looks through the rest of Sehun’s stuff but there was nothing else he could find besides a picture inside his bedside drawer. Jongin takes a look and he sees a younger version of Sehun with a man, probably his father. 

 

Sehun had a huge smile on his face on the photo and he was hugging his father. Sehun was probably around sixteen when the photo was taken. Even back then he already looked beautiful. 

 

Jongin just can’t fully believe that he’d turn out to be a thief. Of course Jongin doesn’t fully know Sehun yet and Sehun might just be faking his personality but that’s not what he thinks. 

 

_ “Sometimes I think I deserve it.”  _

 

He recalls the sullen expression on Sehun’s face when he said that and Jongin kind of felt bad. Why would he even think that he deserves to be taken advantage of in the first place? 

 

Jongin returns to his room and dials Chanyeol’s number. He picks up after a few rings. “Hey, are you with Baekhyun?” Jongin asks. 

 

“Excuse you, my world does not revolve around Athena’s most gifted son, I have a life too.” Chanyeol huffs. 

 

“You sound whipped.” Jongin snorts. “Anyways I have a question to ask. Don’t tell Baekhyun or Hermes about it.”

 

“Oooh, are we rebelling? Sounds fun.”

 

“It’s not like that, I just need to know something.” Jongin says. 

 

“And that would be?”

 

“What will happen to Sehun once I take him there? Is he going to jail? Will he be punished? Are they throwing him to Tartarus?”

 

“Whoa there, Tartarus is too extreme. Remember when Baekhyun said that he never harmed anyone? I don’t think the pretty boy is going to get an extreme punishment. He’ll probably do some community service or spend a few weeks at Hades’ place. It depends on the gods. I heard Madame Aphro isn’t too pleased with his actions so I don’t think she’s letting him off the hook so easily.” Chanyeol explains. 

 

“He can’t go to the Underworld, that’s too much for him.” Jongin winces. 

 

“Hey, you sound concerned. Is his magic working on you?” Chanyeol chuckles. 

 

“I’m immune to his charms, Chanyeol. I just think that he’s not as bad as the files about him say.” Jongin clears up.

 

“What makes you think that?”

 

“He was with me last night. He was drunk and he even got drugged by some stranger. I kind of expected his true personality to come out but not much changed. He was truthful and told me some things, I just think he’s not that bad.” Jongin says. 

 

“It’s weird to hear the son of the god of war saying that.” Chanyeol laughs. 

 

“I know it’s weird but I assure you that I’m not hexed.” Jongin grins. “I still have three days, I’ll try to get to know Sehun more while I’m at it.”

 

He hears Chanyeol sighing from the other line. “Okay, I’m not supposed to tell you this but it looks like you’ve taken a liking on the boy so I guess I’ll help.”

 

Jongin’s ears perk up at that. “What are you talking about?”

 

“I overheard Hermes talking to Baekhyun, they already sent someone after Sehun’s friend and I think they’re following them around already. If they get the son of Eros first, they’re taking Sehun by force after.” Chanyeol lowers his voice. 

 

“What? But I am assigned on this mission. Why would they take Sehun by force?” Jongin asks. 

 

“Like I said, Madame Aphro isn’t happy with his actions and I heard that it’s bad for her name so she wants Sehun to stop as soon as possible and she also isn’t happy about Hermes assigning a son of Ares to take him back too.” Chanyeol explains. 

 

Jongin rolls his eyes. “Wait till she finds out that I’m so close to sleeping with her son.”

 

Chanyeol chokes. “Whoa what? Are you for real?!”

 

“That’s something for us to talk about some other time and Madame Aphro needs to move on from her and my dad’s affair for goddess’ sakes. Their kids have nothing to do with it.” 

 

“This situation is so dramatic, I’m living for it.” Chanyeol snickers. 

 

“Just give me updates too, okay? It seems like I’m going to have to rush things with Sehun.” 

 

“Tell me the details soon. Good luck.” Chanyeol says as he ended the call. 

  
  
  


Great. No wonder Baekhyun was rushing him. Someone else is after Donghae and Sehun right now. He’ll need to catch Sehun off guard if he wants to be a step ahead of whoever Hermes sent. 

  
  


After a few hours of thinking and idling, he calls Baekhyun again to make a report. He needs to know that there is progress. This is his mission and he doesn’t want anyone interfering. 

 

“You called again,” Baekhyun starts. 

 

“I found the item that Donghae purchased.” Jongin says. 

 

“What is it?”

 

“It’s… Lingerie, I think.” Jongin answers. “With stockings, garter belts and all that shit.”

 

Baekhyun chuckles from the other line. “Oh wow, he’s gonna pull a Hera on you. He’s even bolder than I thought.”

 

Jongin immediately understood what Baekhyun meant. But will Sehun do it? Was he the master of the plan? 

 

“Jongin you’re going to get it good.” Baekhyun snickers. “I’m willing to give you an extension as long as you get laid. Kinky sex with Madame Aphro’s kids are the best based from what I learned.” 

 

Jongin grimaces. “Fuck off, I have a mission to do.”

 

“Well you can do Sehun too.” Baekhyun smoothly comments. 

 

Jongin nearly chokes. He was about to make a retort when he catches a whiff of a familiar scent. Sehun’s back. “I gotta go, I only called to give you updates.”

 

“Jongin, I’m telling you this… If you have no plans on sleeping with Sehun just get your mission done quick and I’ll sleep with him instead.” Jongin can’t believe that Baekhyun’s actually serious. 

 

“Dude… aren’t you and Chanyeol a thing?” he groans. 

 

“To be fair, Chanyeol wants to sleep with Sehun too so it’s a win for both of us.” 

 

Jongin rolls his eyes in annoyance. “None of you are sleeping with him. Chanyeol is the son of Heph, Madame Aphro would never allow it.” he points out. 

 

He hears footsteps indicating that Sehun has entered the apartment. “Anyways, I’ll call if there’s more progress.” he tells Baekhyun and picks up the box. 

 

“Sure thing. Have fun son of Ares. You’re good at tactics and you have the best stamina, you better use it.” Baekhyun suggestively says. 

 

Sometimes it’s hard to believe that Baekhyun is the most skilled son of the goddess of wisdom on camp. 

 

“I’ll call you later.” he says as he left the room. Sehun happened to just exit his room as well. 

 

The look of surprise on Sehun’s face when he saw the box in Jongin’s hands is priceless. 

 

“The cleaning lady found this under your bed, she was about to throw it out but I thought it might be important.” Jongin steps towards him. 

 

Sehun looks like he’s close to panicking. 

 

Jongin playfully smirks before returning the box to him. “I didn’t know that you were into those kind of stuff.”

 

Sehun was frozen for a moment. He opens and closes his mouth a couple of times as he finds the right words to say. “Actually, this is a mistake. Donghae jokingly gave it to me.” he explains. 

 

“No need to explain, I won’t judge.” Jongin shrugs as he takes a seat on the couch. 

 

“I’m telling the truth.” Sehun chases after him. “You… know a fact about me, I’m not the type to be into this.” 

 

Jongin looks up at him. “That’s a shame.” he says. 

 

Sehun blinks in confusion. “What?”

 

“It’s a shame,” Jongin repeats. “I thought I’d see you wearing it.” his smile was dangerous. 

 

Sehun cheeks turn red. “W-why would I? It’s not something that would look good on me and why would I even wear such a thing in the first place?” he blubbers. 

 

“You haven’t tried,” Jongin points out. 

 

“I’m never going to try.” the younger grits before marching into his room. 

 

Jongin chuckles in amusement. A few minutes later, Sehun steps out of his room and acted as if nothing happened. It amused Jongin to no end. 

 

“So… what do you want for dinner, sir?” he asks. 

 

Jongin was so tempted to reply ‘You wearing that girdle’ but he didn’t want to scare Sehun off. “Let’s eat at the restaurant downstairs, I haven’t had a decent meal for days now.” he answers. 

 

“Should I accompany you?” Sehun asks. 

 

“Of course, you’re my assistant. Shall we?”

 

Sehun nods before opening the door for Jongin. They head to the restaurant at the ground floor of the apartment penthouse, it looks expensive but Sehun knows it’s nothing for a corporate heir like Jongin. They order their food and eat dinner in comfortable silence. 

 

“How was your day with Donghae? You spent hours with him.” Jongin inquires. 

 

Sehun looks confused on why Jongin was asking in the first place. “It’s fine, we just hung-out like usual. He got so worried about me last night so he demanded that I catch up with him today.” 

 

“You smell like him.”

 

Sehun’s brows furrow in confusion. “I do?”

 

Jongin’s jaw tightens. Careless mistake. He couldn’t help it though. Sehun smells like a mixture of both his and Donghae’s pheromones. He didn’t notice at first but the longer they stay together, the more he could smell. 

 

“His perfume, I smell it on you. It was how you smelled back then too when he drove you to the office.” Jongin lies. 

 

Sehun grabs his shirt collar to give it a sniff, Jongin notices the hickeys he left by Sehun’s collarbone. “You must have a good sense of smell then, I never notice.”

 

Donghae probably kissed Sehun because his pheromones wouldn’t be that strong on him if they just ‘hung-out’. 

 

“About last night…” Sehun halts when Jongin speaks. 

 

“It’s a blur,” Sehun murmurs. 

 

“It’s fantastic.”

 

Heat rises to Sehun’s cheeks. “Yeah? That’s cool.”

 

“You even asked me about the rules in regards to fraternizing with your boss.” Jongin says. 

 

“I must’ve been so drunk, I’m so sorry.” 

 

“I’m not going to fire you for it, you’re too tense.” Jongin laughs. 

 

Sehun scratches his nape and hesitantly makes eye contact. “I’m still a bit embarrassed,” he awkwardly laughs. “I mean, you’re my boss but you ended up babysitting me last night because of my stupidity.”

 

“I got a wonderful reward for it though.” Jongin’s tone was suggestive. Sehun looks at him with a questioning look, cheeks flushed. 

 

“Would you want that… Again?” Sehun asks as if he’s testing the waters. 

 

“I’d like to have sex with you.” Jongin bluntly says. 

 

It takes half a minute for the words to process. Sehun ends up coughing loudly. 

 

“Are you serious?” he exclaims, looking scandalized. 

 

“Wow, you’re such a virgin.” he snickers. “You’re the one that asked if I’d want it again, you got your answer.”

 

“Well I was just--”

 

“You want it too, don’t you?” Jongin drawls. “Your body was so honest with me last night, Shixun.” 

 

Sehun gulps and looks away. Jongin takes a couple of bills from his wallet and places them on the table.

 

“I’ll be waiting for you upstairs. Come up when you’re ready.” he says as if it’s a challenge. 

 

Sehun stares at Jongin’s figure as he left the restaurant. He was dumbstruck. He tries to recall more of what happened and he was slowly recalling a few moments. 

 

He remembers Jongin’s body against his. He remembers Jongin touching him. He recalls moaning in pleasure but he somehow can’t recall whatever Jongin told him after all of that. 

 

Although despite that, Sehun knows one thing. He does want it. The thrill, the adrenaline, the pleasure… Jongin gives it all to him and he wants more of it. 

 

He knows what’s waiting for him if he ever returns to Jongin’s penthouse apartment. If it was any other target, he would’ve just taken the money on the table and ran away but Jongin isn’t just any other target. There is something about him that just draws Sehun to him. 

 

Sehun calls a waiter and tells him to keep the change. He looks at the building exit and the elevator. 

 

“I must be crazy.” he mutters to himself before entering the elevator. 

 

Once he enters Jongin’s apartment, he sees his boss sitting on the couch. It was as if he knew Sehun is going to come the whole time. 

 

“You’re sure about this.” It was supposed to be a question but Jongin sounded so sure of it. 

 

Sehun tries his best to put up a confident facade. “Are you hesitating, boss?” he asks. 

 

Jongin’s smile widens. “Not at all. I have some wine at the kitchen, let’s have a few drinks first. Shall we?”

 

Sehun obediently nods before going to the kitchen. He takes two wine glasses and he takes the bottle at the counter. Sehun is actually quite relieved that Jongin asked him to get some drinks, it makes his job easier. 

 

Sehun takes the powdered sleeping medicine in his pocket. 

 

_ “Donghae! Hey stop!” he whines when Donghae won’t stop kissing him. He feels the elder’s hands sliding into the back pocket of his jeans.  _

 

_ Donghae breaks their kiss with a grin on his face. “It’s a little something for you. I am a hundred percent sure about Jongin wanting to get in your pants so I prepared some crushed sleeping pills.” _

 

_ “That does not explain why you kissed me!” he accuses.  _

 

_ “You’ll need my pheromones as a blessing. Plus, this might be the last I’m kissing virgin Sehun.” he snickers.  _

 

_ Sehun punches his shoulder. “Shut up!” _

 

_ “Good luck baby boy, call me for updates!” the son of Eros grins before ushering him out of the car.  _

 

Sehun opens the packet and mixes the medicine into the wine.

  
  


“Sorry Jongin, a target is a target.”


	8. Chapter 8

Sehun smiles to himself as he mixes Jongin’s wine. It took him long enough but he will end things tonight.  
  
He was familiar with the medicine, it was something that Donghae got from other rogue descendants. It’s effective and it works in just a few minutes, he used it on one of his targets before.  
  
He takes the two glasses and steps out of the kitchen. Jongin was waiting for him in the living room. Sehun hands his boss his wine glass before taking a seat right next to him.  
  
“You look like you were expecting me to come.” Sehun says.  
  
“I wasn’t expecting, I knew you were coming.” Jongin confidently says.  
  
Sehun eyes him. He slowly takes a sip of his wine thinking that Jongin will do the same but Jongin was too fixated on undressing him with his eyes.  
  
“Do you always sleep with your assistants?” he asks.  
  
“Only the ones that are careless enough to get drunk and roofied.” Jongin teases.  
  
Sehun blushes but he kept his composure. “And you enjoyed that, didn’t you? I bet you loved how vulnerable I was last night.” he retorts.  
  
“Oh I loved a lot of things.” Jongin tilts his head as he looks at him. “The sounds you made are one, should I give more examples?”  
  
Sehun avoids eye contact and gulps his wine in one go. He’s frustrated, annoyed and confused. No matter how much he tries, how is he still the one getting flustered over Jongin and not the other way around?  
  
“I should get more wine.” he mutters before stomping off to the kitchen.  
  
He returns with the bottle to refill his cup. He nearly looks at Jongin in disbelief when he sees that he still hasn’t taken a sip from his glass. He didn’t want to be obvious so he didn’t point it out. Instead, he refills his glass and drinks again.  
  
To his surprise, Jongin takes his glass. “That’s enough, I don’t want you drunk tonight.”  
  
“Why? Tired of babysitting me?” Sehun mocks.  
  
“No but I want you to remember everything that will happen tonight sweetheart.” Jongin lilts.  
  
With that, Jongin downs the remaining wine in his glass instead. Sehun nearly curses every god and goddess at Olympus. What kind of luck is this?! He heaves a sigh.  
  
Sehun takes Jongin’s wine glass. Fuck it, he thinks. He takes the liquid into his mouth before hurriedly climbing onto Jongin’s lap. He grabs him by his collar before crushing his lips against his. He prods his tongue against Jongin’s lips and he willingly parts his mouth. He yanks Jongin’s hair to arch his neck and lets the wine drip into the the other’s mouth.  
  
Jongin’s hands latches onto Sehun’s waist as he drinks up the wine from Sehun’s mouth. It was messy and filthy, some of the wine was dripping from the corners of their mouths and falling onto Jongin’s suit but he didn’t mind.  
  
Sehun moans into Jongin’s mouth as he felt that familiar wave of thrill and desperation surging through him. He nearly trembles as he’s in Jongin’s strong grip. It felt like Jongin was coaxing his soul out of him.  
  
Jongin hooks his arms onto the underside of Sehun’s thighs, he stands up and younger yelps as he wrapped his arms around the brunette’s neck for leverage. Jongin trails his lips onto Sehun’s neck as he maneuvred their way into his bedroom.  
  
Sehun simply hears the door closing before practically getting thrown onto the bed. Jongin was pulling up his sleeves and unbuttoning his shirt as he eyed Sehun like he’s his prey.  
  
Which is annoying because if anyone is the prey here, it would be Jongin.  
  
Sehun sits up and he winces because he’s starting to feel lightheaded. He ended up drinking some of the medicine himself too because of the kiss. He eyes Jongin for any signs of drowsiness but there were no traces.  
  
Jongin climbs onto the bed and pulls him close to position himself in between his legs. A hand rests next to Sehun’s head while the other was gently caressing his waist.  
  
The situation is both so foreign yet so familiar to Sehun. He’s been in this position before but the entire situation with Jongin just feels so different. He had so much control and power over his previous targets but with Jongin it almost seems like that control is non-existent.  
  
“Are you scared?” Jongin asks, voice gentle.  
  
“No, not at all.” he answers. Why isn’t the medicine working yet? He wonders.  
  
“Well then…” the hand on his hip moves onto his belt. “Let’s get these off? Shall we?”  
  
A new wave of panic rushes over him and he catches Jongin’s wrist. “Wait--let me--let me suck you off.” he blurts.  
  
Awkward silence passes. Jongin was just looking at him with an unreadable expression. His cheeks turn red out of embarrassment. After a few seconds of shame, Jongin chuckles in amusement.  
  
“No need for that, I’m not in the mood for boring foreplay right now.” he removes Sehun’s belt.  
  
“But--”  
  
Jongin looks at him, his expression was relaxed but his aura screamed authority and that made Sehun shut up.  
  
“If you don’t want it, you can tell me to stop.” Jongin says as he tugs on Sehun’s jeans.  
  
That’s the thing… Does Sehun want him to stop?  
  
His pride prevented him from stopping anything. He wants to get this mission done. But is he willing to go all the way with Jongin just for the sake of his mission?  
  
Screw those excuses--a part of Sehun wanted to sleep with Jongin, but he isn’t ready to admit that yet.  
  
Sehun only realizes that his pants and underwear were already off when Jongin was moving the hem of his shirt.  
  
Sehun hasn’t run out of tricks just yet.  
  
He props himself on his elbows and looks at Jongin with half-lidded eyes. “Shouldn’t I pleasure you first?” he asks. He edges closer and playfully nips at Jongin’s ear. “The lingerie… Do you want me to wear it for you?”  
  
For once, Jongin’s smug expression falters. He was silent for a bit and this time, it was Sehun’s turn to smirk.  
  
“I’d love that,” Jongin replies. Good. Sehun can take his time changing and by that time, the medicine would have already knocked Jongin out.  
  
Sehun was about to get off the bed when Jongin pushes him back down. “What?” Sehun gasps.  
  
“But not now sweetheart,” Jongin says. “This is your first time, let’s save the kinky sex for some other time.” he says smugly.  
  
Sehun was bewildered for a moment. He used his charm just now, why didn’t it work? The medicine as well, why isn’t it working?  
  
Jongin seems to notice the discomfort on Sehun’s face. His expression softens. “Relax and I’ll take care of you.” he rubs soothing circles against Sehun’s thigh. “Will you let me?”  
  
His touches feel nice. Sehun likes it. On top of feeling lightheaded because of the wine, he’s starting to feel aroused too.  
  
Sehun takes a deep breath. “Okay,”  
  
“Okay?”  
  
Sehun nods once again. Jongin tugs at his shirt to take it off and Sehun lets him. He never would have thought that he’d end up getting naked in front of any of his targets yet here is now with Jongin.  
  
“Gorgeous.” Jongin licks his lips before leaning down to trail kisses onto Sehun’s neck and collarbone. Sehun closes his eyes and tangles his fingers against Jongin’s hair. He’ll be leaving marks that will be staying for days.  
  
Jongin’s lips move lower onto a nipple while he plays with the other one using his fingers. It’s weird, it’s good, Sehun can’t explain but it’s giving him strange sensations in his body.  
  
Jongin continues kissing, pinching, twisting his nubs until he was squirming and moaning weakly. He’s enjoying every bit of the ravenhead’s responsiveness.  
  
It all suddenly stops and Sehun felt like he’s finally able to breathe again. Jongin reaches over to rummage through his bedside drawer.  
  
Sehun uses the moment to think. Maybe Donghae gave him the wrong medicine--but that’s impossible because it’s definitely working on him.  
  
He jerks when he feels something against his entrance. Jongin shushes him as he completely slid his slicked finger inside of him. He begins pumping the finger to stretch him open.  
  
Sehun visibly relaxes when it didn’t hurt but Jongin suddenly adds another finger. Sehun squeaks as he held onto Jongin’s arm, nails digging onto his skin.  
  
Sehun throws his head back as he lets out a breathy moan. Jongin hums as he takes in the pleasure that’s basically written on the ravenhead’s features.  
  
Jongin pushes his fingers deeper to stretch him further. He crooks his fingers and Sehun suddenly jolts, hips lifting involuntarily. Jongin smirks before pulling his fingers out.  
  
Sehun blinks at him, wondering why it all suddenly stopped but before he could voice his thoughts Jongin pushes three fingers back right into that same spot earlier.  
  
“J-Jongin, w-wait--I--” he chokes on his words when he lets out another moan. He pants pathetically as Jongin continued to rub against his prostate.  
  
It’s all new to Sehun. It’s both terrifying and thrilling. He wanted more. He needed more of Jongin.  
  
“Is it good so far, Shixun?” Jongin asks.  
  
Sehun was close to being so out of it that he nearly corrects Jongin about his name. He simply hums as a reply.  
  
Jongin pushes his fingers deeper and Sehun whimpers. “Answer me properly when I’m asking you, Shixun.”  
  
“It’s good.” Sehun answers, voice strained.  
  
Jongin cocks an eyebrow. “Just good?”  
  
Sehun would have complained about Jongin’s unsatisfied reaction but he suddenly began stroking his length. Sehun’s hips buck up but Jongin kept him pinned against the mattress. The pleasure was overwhelming and on top of that, Jongin leans down to swirl his tongue against Sehun’s pebbled nipples.  
  
“Fuck, Jongin--please.” Sehun moans embarrassingly.  
  
“What is it?” he playfully asks.  
  
If Sehun wasn’t so overwhelmed and aroused he would’ve snapped at the man. “It feels so good, so good. Please--just,”  
  
Jongin looks completely smug and satisfied. The bastard. “Just what? I won’t be able to do it until you say it.” he says, sounding clueless when he definitely isn’t.  
  
The stimulation Sehun was feeling is already too much. The fingers in him plus the hand stroking him, no one has ever touched him like this before and it is all so overwhelming.  
  
“I just want to--please just… I want to come.” he cries out.  
  
Jongin gives him a gentle kiss before pulling his fingers out and releasing his length. “You’ve been so good,” he murmurs.  
  
  
  
Sehun tries to catch his breath but there’s suddenly something bigger breaching him, leaving him gasping loudly.  
  
Jongin was looking straight into his eyes as he fully enters him. Sehun lets out a shaky breath as he feels Jongin throbbing inside of him. “You okay?” he asks.  
  
His voice was gentle but there was a certain roughness in his actions and Sehun is loving it. He nods weakly as response. “Legs around me,” he orders and Sehun complies.  
  
Jongin waits until he relaxes before he began thrusting. Jongin kisses him to distract him from the pain which was slowly turning into pleasure. He pulls out before slamming all the way in and Sehun lets out a delicious, loud moan that Jongin eagerly swallows as he kisses him.  
  
Jongin rocks into Sehun faster, deeper and the room was full of sounds of the bed creaking, the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin and the lewd noises that Sehun didn’t even know that he was capable of making.  
  
Sehun surrenders to the pleasure, he starts to meet Jongin’s thrust by bucking his hips. His thighs quiver and his toes were curling as Jongin’s cock continues to hit his prostate. “You’re so good.” Jongin praises again.  
  
“Ngh--please Jongin,” he sobs. He doesn’t beg. A son of Aphrodite doesn’t beg but all that pride was clouded with lust and desperation right now.  
  
“Let me do the work then,” Sehun wanted to scoff because that’s exactly what he’s been doing the whole time. He hasn’t done anything. It’s all Jongin. He just takes whatever Jongin gives him. Jongin kisses his cheek then something in his eyes change.  
  
Jongin starts to really fuck Sehun. His thrusts were deep, hard and fast and that reduced Sehun into a moaning mess under him. “Are you close?” he grunts and Sehun could only nod.  
  
The knot in his stomach tightens and it only takes a few more thrusts until he comes over his stomach messily. Jongin fucks him through his release, speeding up and the overstimulation is driving him insane.  
  
Jongin moans as he releases inside of him. Sehun’s mouth falls open and a soft mewl escapes his lips as Jongin pulls out.  
  
Jongin kisses him again on the lips before wordlessly getting off the bed. He feels so spent. Jongin comes back a few minutes later with a towel and a roll of tissues. He cleans Sehun up since the latter could barely move.  
  
“I just called the cleaning lady today, I can’t call her again tomorrow.” Jongin chuckles.  
  
He reaches over to wipe the tears that stained Sehun’s cheeks. “Just sleep here, you really did good.” he says. “How are you feeling?”  
  
Sehun still had the shame to blush. “Don’t make me explain it,” he scoffs.  
  
Jongin smirks in satisfaction. “You still have work tomorrow, how will you explain if you’re limping?”  
  
“And what makes you think I’ll be limping?”  
  
“Oh sweetheart, they always do.” Jongin winks.  
  
Sehun rolls his eyes before covering himself with the duvet. “I’m tired. I’m sleeping.”  
  
Jongin throws the tissues and towel away before dimming the lights and settling down on the bed too. They had their backs turned against each other. “Now that you mentioned it, I am feeling incredibly tired myself. Good night Shixun.”  
  
Sehun mentally curses. So the medicine just started to work now? Forget it, he’d be even more pissed if the medicine did end up working on Jongin while he’s fucking him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sehun wakes up the following morning to the sound of his phone ringing. He sits up but a sudden pain strikes down his lower back and he ends up falling back down on the bed.  
“Fucking hell---”  
  
He groans tiredly and reaches over the bedside table. He wonders how his phone ended up in Jongin’s room in the first place. He was about to answer when it suddenly switches to voice call.  
  
“Sehun, hey Sehun!”  
  
Sehun jolts when he hears the panic in Donghae’s voice. “I’m being chased. They’re demigods and there are two of them. They’re the ones I’ve been sensing since yesterday. You need to run. It’s not safe for you. I heard one of them mentioning Jongin’s name. Get out of there Sehun! I think Jongin is a--”  
  
Donghae wasn’t able to continue because the line was cut off. Sehun felt his heart pounding against his chest.  
  
He got off the bed and wore his clothes, ignoring the agonizing pain he’s feeling on his ass and legs but before he could even leave the room, the door to Jongin’s bedroom suddenly swings open.  
  
“Ah, you’re already awake.” Jongin says. “Your friend kept calling earlier so I placed your phone here.”  
  
“It was an emergency sir, I need to go. I should go.” Sehun says, he was starting to panic.  
  
Sehun was about to leave the room but Jongin catches his wrist. Jongin’s touch alone almost made him tremble.  
  
“Shouldn’t you be assisting your boss in the morning… **_Sehun_**?”  
  
Sehun’s heart almost leaped out of his chest. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  
  
Slowly, he looks at Jongin. The latter looked calm and composed. “I have never seen a son of Aphrodite looking this scared before.” he coos.  
  
Sehun wanted to pull his hand back but Jongin’s hold was tight. “W-who are you…?!” he stammers, eyes wide in shock.  
  
“Kim Jongin,” he then leans towards Sehun’s ear. “Son of Ares.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very much appreciated and you can follow me on twitter too @mysehuniverse ~


	9. Chapter 9

The look of fear, surprise and disbelief on Sehun’s face is such a sight to see. Jaw dropped, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. This is probably one of his favorite facial expressions on the son of Aphrodite (Sehun’s smile and orgasm face make great contenders). 

 

“Y-you were a demigod this whole time?!” Sehun gasps as he tries to pull his hand away but Jongin tightens his grip. 

 

“I honestly thought you’d find out sooner. I thought you’d at least learn how to sense other demigods. I use my pheromones a lot but you never noticed.” 

 

“No way! Let go of me!” Sehun shouts. He tries pushing Jongin away using his other hand but the son of Ares catches it in another tight grip. Sehun tries kneeing him but Jongin was quick to push him against the wall with his hands pinned above his head. Sehun whimpers at the impact. 

 

“Oh Sehun, you’re under arrest. It is my mission to take you to Olympus. You better stop struggling because you are no match for me. I’m the best son of Ares on camp. When it comes to physical strength, you don’t even stand a chance.”

 

“And don’t you dare try using your powers on me because we both know that it won’t work.” Jongin adds. 

 

Sehun closes his eyes and trembles against his touch, it was probably because Jongin was using his powers on him.

 

When Jongin notices, his gaze softens and he loosens his grip on Sehun’s wrists. “I’m not going to hurt you. I know you have a lot of questions and I am willing to answer them.” 

 

Sehun gulps and slowly opens his eyes to meet Jongin’s. “I’m sorry for tricking you, I’ll never do it again but please let me go.” he frowns. 

 

Jongin caresses his cheek. “Yeah, you’re gonna have to try harder than that pretty boy.” 

 

Sehun’s frown quickly turns into a snarl, much to Jongin’s amusement. “What the fuck do you want with me?!” he scoffs. 

 

“I’m just following orders. You’re a wanted criminal so I was sent to take you to Olympus. Your mother is very eager to meet you.” 

 

“But… We’ve always covered our tracks.” Sehun shakes his head in disbelief. “H-how?”

 

“We got lucky. Athena’s best son was able to track you down so we took this chance.” 

 

Sehun still looked like he couldn’t believe what was happening. “I… I thought I was. Last night, I even…” he bites his lip as he looks down. 

 

“I was the one tricking you this whole time, sweetheart.” Jongin smirks. “Last night was fantastic, by the way.”

 

Sehun shoves him back. “Why didn’t you just catch me the moment I first met you? Was it fun toying with me?! I gave everything up last night for my mission but… Fuck!” he pulls his hair in frustration. 

 

“It was all you though, I meant it when I told you that you can ask me to stop but you told me to continue. You can’t blame this on me. After all, you were the one who seduced me in the first place.” 

 

Sehun attempted to punch him out of frustration but Jongin quickly grabs his arm before twisting it against Sehun’s back.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you Sehun, you need to cooperate.” he warns before letting go of Sehun’s arm quickly causing the other to stumble forward.

 

“I promise to give you all the explanations you need but before that, go and take a shower because you still smell like sex.”

 

Sehun’s face was red. Jongin couldn’t tell if it was due to anger or embarrassment, perhaps both. He glares at him one more time before leaving his room. He quickly follows to check if Sehun was making a run for it but he simply marches to his room. 

 

He comes out a minute later carrying a towel and a new set of clothes. He shoves Jongin aside as he made his way to the bathroom. 

 

“You know you can’t wash me off of you even if you showered all day.” Jongin teases. 

 

Sehun simply flips him off before entering the bathroom. Jongin chuckles. Now that Sehun was no longer pretending, he’ll finally get to see how Sehun is really like and so far he’s loving this new feisty side of Sehun.

 

Sehun steps out of the bathroom a few minutes later, he was drying off his hair with a towel. Jongin was sitting on the couch. He simply pats the empty space next to him. Sehun huffs before slumping on the couch. 

 

“Since I want to be fair, you may ask questions but you need to answer my questions too in return.” Jongin starts. Sehun gives him a doubtful look. “I can tell if you’re lying so you better be truthful.” he warns. 

 

Sehun contemplates for a bit before asking him a question. “How long have you known that I am Aphrodite’s son?”

 

“Pretty long, you’re quite famous in camp you know? Hermes was ordered to track you for a while now, I was simply ordered to lure you in.” 

 

Sehun was about to ask another question but Jongin made a gesture that it was his turn first. “Have you always used your powers to manipulate people?”

 

He was quiet for a bit. “Yes,” he quietly responds. “But it’s not like I do it for fun or just because I can. At first I took advantage of my powers because I needed the money but my…” 

 

“Your what?”

 

Sehun avoids eye contact. “It’s my turn to ask. What is this camp that you speak of?”

 

Jongin rolls his eyes. “Camp Olympus is where demigods like you and me are staying at. It is where we’re trained and we are monitored by the gods and goddesses.” he answers. 

 

Sehun looked curious but he chose to not ask any more questions. “Now, continue your story earlier. You needed the money for what?”

 

“It’s… Personal.” Sehun grits. 

 

“Don’t make things difficult, I can force the answers right out of you once I start using my pheromones on you so I suggest that you answer my questions now to save yourself from the embarrassment.” Jongin threatens. 

 

Sehun wanted to punch him but he knew he doesn’t stand a chance so he settled with glaring at the coffee table in front of him. 

 

“My father was sick and we needed the money. I was desperate and someone recommended a job to me.” 

 

“And that job is to steal from people?”

 

“No! It’s my turn to ask.” Sehun retorts. 

 

“You’re not exactly giving me proper details here. Just give it in one go then I’ll answer your questions for you.” Jongin hisses. 

 

Sehun purses his lips. “I was a call boy, a prostitute.” he sneers and Jongin’s brows furrowed. “It was the quickest way to earn money but I young and scared. When I had my first customer, I cried and begged him to stop right even before he got started with me and it worked. I thought my job was over but he still paid me. I thought he was just nice but when the same thing happened to the next customers, I knew something was different. I always got what I wanted with just a few words. When my father found out he told me about my mom and made me promise to not abuse my powers again.”

 

Sehun pauses before looking at Jongin’s face. Was that pity mixed with confusion? Sehun doesn’t like that look. “I was able to pay for his medicine and hospital fees and he got better but he still died because of an accident. A businessman ran over him and I wasn’t even able to file a case because the bastard had connections. I had no choice but to use my powers again because my father deserved justice.”

 

Sehun’s fists clenched. “Since then I became more aware of how many people are corrupt and dirty so after sending the asshole to jail I used my powers again to steal from any rich man who had shady business going on. I don’t choose my targets randomly. We do research first and the corporation that’s supposedly owned by your father has a lot of contractual workers. They’ve been protesting but the company only silenced them.”

 

“Where does the money go?” Jongin asks. 

 

“I donate them anonymously.” Sehun answers. “But for the material things that I steal, I sometimes sell them or I keep them. It’s just a little souvenir.” he shrugs. 

 

Jongin was speechless for a moment. His hunch was right. Sehun had motives but he wasn’t just doing it to harass people. Yeah sure, stealing is bad and he is still a thief but he was right about Sehun being a good person. 

 

“Don’t look at me with pity, I don’t need it.” Sehun snarls. 

 

“When you were drugged, you said that sometimes you think you deserve it. That you deserve it when someone takes advantage of you, why would you say such a thing?”

 

“A thief is a thief. I am still wrong, aren’t I? And I deserve to be wronged too for breaking my promise with my father but… This is the easiest way for me to help others.” 

 

Jongin leans back on his seat. Taking Sehun to Olympus will be so complicated. He broke laws in both Olympus and Earth but Sehun had a good reason for it. He isn’t sure if the gods would excuse it though. 

 

“Now that I answered your questions, will you answer mine?” Sehun asks. Jongin nods, he’s still too confused to process things. 

 

“Where is Donghaey? Will he be taken to Olympus too?” 

 

“I’m not assigned to him, how would I know?”

 

“You can’t fool me. He called me earlier and he said that he’s being chased. He heard your name getting mentioned so don’t make excuses. His call got cut off so I’m worried.” Sehun says. 

 

At that, Jongin suddenly sits straight. “They already got him?!” he exclaimed. 

 

“Why are you so surprised? Isn’t that what you planned all along?”

 

Jongin shakes his head. “No, we were just supposed to get you. But if they already got him, it means that they’re after you now.” 

 

Sehun looks confused as ever. “I thought you’re the one who’s after me?”

 

Jongin stands up. “Pack up and take what you can. We’re leaving.” 

 

“But--”

 

“Stop asking and just follow my orders!” Jongin snaps. 

 

Sehun flinches in his seat before scurrying his way to his bedroom. Jongin might have accidentally used his powers on him again.

 

Sehun emerges from his room later with a backpack that’s packed. Jongin holds onto his wrist before pulling him out of the apartment. Jongin wasn’t letting go as they got down the elevator. 

 

Jongin’s driver was waiting outside but the son of Ares simply gives the driver some pocket money to take a cab home before taking the car keys from him. 

 

He practically shoves Sehun inside and tightly places the seatbelt on him to make sure that he doesn’t run away before quickly getting on. 

 

“Hands,” Jongin says. 

 

“Huh?”

 

“Hold out your hands for me.” he orders. 

 

Sehun barely has time to register what’s going on before Jongin yanked his wrists. He quickly hears a click and before he knows it, his wrists were bound tightly together by a red fabric with a lock. 

 

“What? What is this for? I’m not going to run away!” Sehun exclaims. 

 

“Chill princess, those are restrainers. I have to make sure that you won’t use your powers on me again. I’m sick of using the pills.” Jongin chuckles as he starts the engine.

 

“I won’t use them. You don’t have to do this at all.” Sehun whines. 

 

Jongin gives him a once over. “Nah, you’re dangerous. I won’t take any risks.” 

  
  


“Where are you taking me?” Sehun asks after a few minutes of silence. 

 

“Somewhere…”

 

“To camp?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

“But why?” 

 

“Keep quiet or I’ll gag you.”

 

“Gosh, I knew you were kinky the moment I saw you.” Sehun gasps. 

 

“To be fair, everyone in Olympus is kinky.” Sehun’s nose wrinkled in disgust at that. “Plus, weren’t you the one who tried seducing me with lingerie?”

 

“Hey, Donghae gave it to me because he’s a perv. I never wore it and I never plan to wear it. I left it at your apartment.” 

 

“That’s what you think.” Jongin snickers. 

 

“What do you mean?” Sehun’s brows furrowed. 

 

“Now is not the time for that.” Jongin lilts. 

 

“By the way, I have one more question. Am I allowed to ask more?”

 

“No…”

 

“Okay, here it goes.” Sehun doesn’t care anymore at this point. “I gave you sleeping medicine last night. Donghae got it from rogue demigods too. Why didn’t it work on you?” 

 

“I’m the son of the god of war.” Jongin shrugs. “Do you think no one has attempted that before? My enemies tried that when I was in battle. They’d befriend me and ask me for drinks. Once I’m knocked out, they’d attack my team. My father trained me well to fight off the effects.” 

 

Sehun groans inwardly. “I’m fucking dumb.”

 

“If it makes you feel better, you were pretty difficult to deal with. You’re a sly fox, I’ll give you that.”

 

“Don’t make me feel better, it was a losing game for me right from the start. I walked into the lion’s den.” Sehun says dejectedly. “I was stupid enough to give up my virginity on this mission.”

 

Jongin snickers. “I only took what’s left of it.”

 

Sehun turns away and looks out the window. Jongin doesn’t miss the way his ears turn red. “Fuck you.”

 

Jongin whistles. “You know your mama is gonna throw a fit once she discovers your colorful vocabulary.”

 

“Fuck Aphrodite.” Sehun mutters childishly. 

 

“No thanks but I’d take her son anytime.” Jongin jokes. 

 

Sehun turns to him, looking scandalized. “Is this why you’re not taking me to camp yet? So you can sleep with me all you want?!” 

 

Jongin laughs at that. “Gosh no. I’d sleep with you if you want to but I’d never force you. I’m not yet taking you to camp because I’m buying time.” 

 

Sehun relaxes a bit. “What will they do with Donghae once they take him there?” he asks. 

 

“He’s been stealing longer that you were, right?”

 

“Yeah but ever since we met, he gave me all the major missions and he started to lay low. At first he stole for the money too but that changed when he met me.” Sehun defends. 

 

“You’re so fond of him, aren’t you?”

 

“Of course, he’s my best friend, my family. He’s all I have right now.” 

 

Jongin sighs. He fishes out his phone from his pocket and video calls Chanyeol. He places the phone on a stand waits as it dials. A few rings later, Chanyeol picks up. 

 

“Yo, what’s up Jongin?” Chanyeol asks. 

 

“Not much, I caught the pretty boy.” Jongin says. He turns the stand a bit until Sehun is seen on the screen. 

 

Chanyeol makes a choking noise. “Oh Zeus. Hello there.” 

 

Sehun gives Chanyeol a deadpan stare. “Wow Jongin, I’ve always known that you could do it. Are you taking him to camp now?”

 

“Not yet, I actually have a few questions for you Chanyeol.” Jongin says. “Was Baekhyun with you?”

 

“Yeah but he left when Hermes called him.”

 

“Give me updates, what did Hermes tell him.”

 

“I don’t always eavesdrop on my boyfriend you know.” he snorts. “But I think it was an emergency since he was in a hurry. It’s about someone being caught, I think?” 

 

“That’s Donghae!” Sehun gasps. “They caught him.”

 

“Aphrodite have mercy, he talks!” Chanyeol says in amazement. 

 

“Shut up! Where did they take him?!” Sehun snaps. 

 

“Feisty, just like how Jongin likes it.” the son of Hephaestus grins. “They haven’t arrived yet so I’m not sure. But if he really is caught, they’d be after you next.”

 

“And that is why I’m temporarily kidnapping him.” Jongin chimes in. 

 

“But why? I thought your goal is to bring me back to camp?” Sehun asks. 

 

“Knowing them, Hermes probably sent his favorite sons to go after the son of Eros. I just don’t want them taking you and having all the credit to themselves.” 

 

“I think I saw Hermes talking to Jiyong and Top.” Chanyeol adds. 

 

“Those two are vultures.” Jongin hisses. 

 

“Madame Aphro gave it a go signal, I did tell you that she doesn’t like the idea of a son of Ares going after her son.” Chanyeol narrates. 

 

Jongin smirks. “She’s in for a surprise once we arrive then.”

 

“Don’t tell me…” Chanyeol whistles lowly. “You slept with him?!”

 

Jongin doesn’t respond but Sehun’s blush is already a dead giveaway. “Olympus is at your mercy. Jongin you are amazing! Who would’ve thought that Ares’ son would get to have Aphrodite’s most gorgeous son!”

 

“Shut up, asskisser.” Jongin laughs. “Madame Aphro will probably banish me if she finds out.” 

 

“What’s the deal with Aphrodite?” Sehun asks. 

 

“You mean your mommy.” Chanyeol corrects. 

 

“She’s not worthy for that acknowledgement.” Sehun scoffs. 

 

“Well you see, my father and your mother kinda had this affair in a while and it was such a big issue so ever since then there was a bit of bad blood between them. Aphrodite wants nothing to do with Ares and the same applies to her kids.” Jongin explains. 

 

“To be fair madame Aphro doesn’t want her kids near the kids of Heph as well.” Chanyeol adds. 

 

Sehun sighs. “So that’s the only time she decides to act like a parent?” he says bitterly. “I just don’t understand. I’m sure most of the gods and goddesses at Olympus slept around with each other. There were affairs everywhere. With that logic, no one’s child is allowed to interact with anyone at all.”

 

“My dad was your mom’s greatest love, I think she just doesn’t want her kids to make the same mistake.” Jongin tells him. 

 

“My father… He really loved Aphrodite even if he was just a fling to her. That’s why I’d never cheat on anyone, ever. I don’t think that gods know how to properly love.” Sehun looks out the window. “Aphrodite may be the goddess of love but she’s also the goddess of lust. A lot mix those up, perhaps even her.” he sighs. 

 

“Was that why sleeping with me was such a big deal to you?” Jongin asks. 

 

Sehun was quiet for a bit. “Yeah…” 

 

“Oh damn Jongin, was he a virgin?!” Chanyeol gasps. 

 

“Shut up Chanyeol, I’ll be there soon but in the meantime just buy us some time.” 

 

“Is this like… A honeymoon or some sort?” he snickers. 

 

“Fuck off, just give me a few more days.” Jongin reminds before ending the call. 

 

“Where are you taking me?” Sehun asks once again. 

 

“One reason is that I don’t want you to be vultured away by Hermes’ sons. Another is that, once I take you to camp you’ll probably never be able to step foot in the land of mortals again. It’s best that you finish what you started.” 

 

Sehun’s brows furrowed. “What?” he asks, confused. 

 

Jongin takes off his watch and his wallet. “They’re yours.”

 

“Is this an insult?” Sehun glares at him. 

 

“No, not at all.” Jongin shakes his head. “I heard your story and I want to confirm that it’s the truth. We’ll sell the watch and donate the cash. Take it as a reward because you nearly made me fall for your tricks.” 

 

Sehun purses his lips. “Okay, let’s sell the watch first then I’ll tell you where to drive next.”

 

Selling the watch was a piece of cake with Jongin just casually marching in a shop and using his powers. When he asked Sehun about the donations, they drove to two different places. 

 

First was a shelter for elderly people and another was an orphanage. “May I at least be the one to bring the money this time?” Sehun asks. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Just… Please?”

 

Jongin sighs in defeat. “Fine but I’m coming with you.” he takes Sehun’s restrainers off. “Don’t attempt anything.”

 

“You have my word.”

 

From what Jongin noticed, the people working in the orphanage seem to know Sehun well. The lady at the counter was so happy to see him. 

 

“The kids missed you and Donghae. How have you been?” the woman asks. 

 

“Fine, Donghae is… Out working today. I missed the kids too.” Sehun smiles. 

 

The woman looks at Jongin. “And who might this be?” 

 

“He’s…”

 

Jongin walks towards the counter and offers his hand. “Jongin, I’m his partner.” 

 

The woman smiles at him. “Partner as in business partners or something else?” she suggestively asks. 

 

“Don’t listen to him, Seohyun.” Sehun huffs. 

 

“He’s shy.” Jongin winks at her. 

 

The woman, Seohyun, giggles. “Both of you should meet the kids then. Come and follow me.” 

 

When Seohyun turns her back on them, Sehun slaps Jongin’s arm. “What the hell?”

 

“Play along, you’re supposed to be good at going undercover.” Jongin says as he holds out his arm. 

 

Sehun rolls his eyes at him. “Don’t say anything weird while we’re with the kids, okay?” he says before accepting Jongin’s arm. 

 

Seohyun ushered them towards the children’s playroom. Once they entered, the kids look at them with excited eyes. 

 

“Look, it’s Sehun!” one of them shouted. 

 

The kids all run towards them in excitement. Most ran to hug Sehun but there are a few that were hugging Jongin too, much to his confusion. 

 

“Go on and have fun, I’ll be outside.” Seohyun waves. 

 

“Sehun, who is he? He looks cool!” one of the kids asked. 

 

“He’s a friend.” Sehun answers. “His name is Jongin.”

 

“Wooow, he looks cooler than Donghae!” 

 

Sehun chuckles. “Hey, Donghae will get mad if he hears that. He’s the coolest, you know.” 

 

“Is he a friend like Donghae?” one kid asked. 

 

Sehun blinks at her. “Well… Yeah.”

 

“Really?” some of the kids grinned. “You don’t do that to Donghae!” the girl points at his arm wrapped around Jongin’s. 

 

Sehun quickly pulls away. “That’s… friends can do that too.”

 

The little girl still didn’t look convinced so Jongin leans down to whisper, “We’re a couple but he doesn’t know yet.”

 

The girl giggles. “I knew it~” she singsongs. 

 

“What did you tell Naeun?” Sehun asks. 

 

Jongin grins at him while the girl, Naeun, places a finger on her lips. “It’s our secret!”

 

Sehun was about to counter when another kid pulls at his sleeves. “Sehun! Play with us, Seohyun bought new toys for us. “

 

Sehun’s face lights up at that. “Really? Let’s play then.” he smiles. 

 

Two kids take each of Sehun’s hands and leads him into the pile of toys in the middle of the room. For a moment, Jongin just sits back and watch. Sehun is so fond of the kids and the kids are very fond of him too. 

 

He finds himself smiling the more he looks at Sehun laughing around and playing with the children. 

 

He feels a tug on his arm. He looks down and sees Naeun. “Mister, you should play with us.”

 

Jongin kindly smiles at her. “Sorry sweetie, I don’t really play.”

 

She pouts. “But we’re playing house with Sehun, Donghae is not here today. We don’t have a dad.” 

 

“He’s the mom?” 

 

“No,” she shakes her head. “We call him papa. He got mad at Donghae when he made us call him mommy.”

 

Jongin smiles at this. “Okay, I’ll play.” 

 

Sehun was minding his own business and pretending to cook with all the other kids when he feels kiss on his cheek. He turns around and he sees Jongin carrying Naeun. 

 

“Wha-”

 

“Honey, I’m home. I picked up our little girl from school.” Jongin grins. 

 

Sehun’s eyes widen and his cheeks turn pink. The kids all squealed in excitement while Naeun laughs as she clings onto Jongin’s neck. 

 

“Papa, aren’t you going to kiss daddy too?” Naeun asks. 

 

“Uhm… but--” the other kids push him towards Jongin. They stare at each other for a moment, Jongin smirks while Sehun narrows his eyes at him. 

 

“Papa, you have to kiiiiiiiiss him!!!” the kids squeal. 

 

“Not one word.” Sehun grunts. He gives him a quick peck on the cheeks. 

 

Naeun claps excitedly while the other kids told them that they need to prepare dinner so they play along. 

 

It was a lot more fun than Jongin expected it to be. Sehun is just so relaxed and carefree with the kids. When it was time to say goodbye, Sehun gives each of them a hug. 

 

“I won’t be able to visit for a while,” he smiles sadly. “I hope you had fun. Be good, oka?”

 

The kids all bid them goodbye. They even got letters and drawings as presents. Seohyun thanks them again for the visit and the donation before they left. 

 

Jongin didn’t put the restrainers on Sehun when they got back in the car. Sehun was just looking at the letters from the kids while he was driving. The letters were written on paper ripped from notebooks and they were written using different colors of a crayon. 

 

“Look, Naeun drew you.” Sehun shows him the drawing. 

 

Jongin smiles. There were two tall stick figures and one small figure wearing a skirt. “She’s a sweet girl. They’re all good kids.” he returns his eyes on the road. 

 

“That was my last visit, wasn’t it?”

 

Jongin purses his lips. “I guess.”

 

Sehun was quiet for a moment. “Hey Jongin,”

 

He hums in reply. “Thanks.” Sehun mutters. “Thanks for letting me see them.”

 

“It’s the least I could do, you’re still my prisoner though. You shouldn’t thank me.” he jokes. 

 

He sees Sehun smiling in his peripheral vision. “I’ll be nice tonight since you let me see the kids. Who knows, I might try to escape tomorrow.” the son of Aphrodite retorts. 

 

“You’re welcome to try.” 

 

“Jongin,” Sehun calls him again. 

 

“You’re not so bad after all.” Sehun smiles once again and Jongin swore he saw sparks. Was it an Aphrodite thing or was he sleep deprived?

 

Jongin doesn’t respond while Sehun looks out the window. Jongin thinks he feels his heart pounding against his chest. 

 

“It must be his charm. He’s not wearing restrainers.” Jongin brushes it off. Yeah, it’s probably Sehun’s charm. He’s the son of the goddess of love, after all.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Sehun has to admit, Jongin really isn’t as bad as he thought he’d be. After realizing that he’s been caught, Sehun was 100% sure that Jongin was going to drag his ass all the way to camp but Jongin hasn’t done it so far. 

 

He didn’t expect the son of Ares to accompany him to the shelter and orphanage and he definitely didn’t expect him to play along with him especially when they were with the kids. That was why Sehun owed Jongin a thank you at least.

 

Jongin pulls over a small building and Sehun realizes that they stopped at a motel. “Hey,” Sehun turns to him. 

 

“Relax, it’s late and we need a place to stay at.” Jongin defends. 

 

“You still have money?” Sehun asks. 

 

“The watches are worth a lot.” Jongin shrugs. “I left some cash for us. There’s a diner nearby, let’s go eat.” he gets off the car. 

 

Sehun gets off too and he follows Jongin’s lead. Of course there’s a part of his brain that’s just yelling at him to run away but Jongin is ripped and he knows the man works out very often. Catching up with him will be a piece of cake. 

 

As they were eating, Jongin strikes up a conversation once again. “I just realized something,” he starts. “I saw all the records of your targets and you never went for women.”

 

“Men are more gullible, it’s easier to deceive them.” Sehun answers. 

 

“I agree, deceiving you was easy.” Jongin says smugly. 

 

Sehun scowls at him. “It’s true that there are some women with shady business too but most women I met are nice people. I can’t say the same for men. Donghae and my father are exceptions.”

 

“I’m nice.” Jongin points out. 

 

“Nice enough to let me go?” Sehun smiles sweetly at him. 

 

“You’re cute, but no.” Jongin chuckles and Sehun’s smile quickly turns into another scowl. 

 

“Then why aren’t you taking me there yet? You could have just dragged me there today. Just get it over with.”

 

“It’s not yet time, and I did say that there are two other demigods that are searching for you as well.” Jongin explains. 

 

“They already sent you, why send two more? Is it that hard to catch a son of Aphrodite?” Sehun asks. 

 

“You underestimate yourself too much.” Jongin chuckles. 

 

“Enlighten me.” Sehun crosses his arms. 

 

“Over the past year, you’ve already tricked 7 men. Two of them are CEOs while some are actors. You’re also so good at covering your tracks. You’re an A list criminal at Olympus.” 

 

“To be fair, the CEOs are in some corrupt business while the actors were shitty towards their staff and fans.” 

 

“Honey, you’re stealing. It will be never be fair.” Jongin retorts. 

 

Sehun sighs, completely used to Jongin’s name calling. “Point taken.”

 

“But to be honest, I do hope the gods and goddesses won’t be too harsh on you. You’re not as bad as they think you are.” Jongin adds. 

 

“I am more worried about Donghae. Will he be okay?” Sehun asks. 

 

“He’ll be fine… unless he struggles and tries something obnoxious against Hermes’ sons.”

 

Sehun gapes at him. “Of course he’d struggle! Who wouldn’t struggle when some strangers try to take you by force?!” he exclaims. 

 

“I’m sure they explained everything to him and if your friend is smart enough, he’d know that struggling won’t get him anywhere.” Jongin tries to calm him down. 

 

Sehun purses his lips. “If something bad happens to Donghae, I’m going against you and every other demigod, god and goddess behind this.” he threatens. 

 

Jongin simply nods. He sneaks a text message to Chanyeol to give him any updates regarding Jiyong, Top and Donghae. 

 

Once they were done eating, they head towards their motel room. Sehun was quick to glare at Jongin upon realizing that there was only one bed. 

 

“What? This is a love hotel, what do you expect?” Jongin shrugs off his coat. 

 

The place reeked of love and lust. Sehun could sense it using his powers. He cringes as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed. 

 

“Hands.” 

 

Sehun looks at Jongin in confusion. “Hands.” Jongin repeats. That was when he notices the restrainers he’s currently holding. 

 

“There’s no need for that, I’m not going anywhere.”Sehun says. 

 

“I’m not taking any risks, come on.” 

 

Sehun rolls his eyes at him. “I can’t believe that you still don’t trust me.”

 

“You tried drugging me, getting me drunk and stealing from me. You’re not exactly in the position to say that.” the son of Ares snorts as he takes Sehun’s wrists. 

 

“I take back what I said about you not being so bad after all.” Sehun groans as Jongin binds his wrists with the restrainers. 

 

“I’m heartbroken.” Jongin sighs as he finishes the binds. 

 

“You do know that my legs still work? And I can still use my teeth to untie this.” 

 

“Don’t give me ideas, Sehun.” he playfully says. 

 

Sehun’s face reddens in realization. “That’s not what I meant. I’m just saying that there’s no point in tying me up. I’m not going anywhere.” 

 

Jongin was about to retort when his phone began ringing. It was Baekhyun. “Keep quiet.” he tells Sehun before answering the call. 

 

_ “Jongin! Finally, your phone was off the whole afternoon. Where are you?” _ the son of Athena asks. 

 

“Sorry, I was a bit busy today.” he replies. 

 

_ “The son of Eros is already with Jiyong and Top. They checked your apartment and you aren’t there. Sehun isn’t there as well. What are you up to?” _

 

Sehun was listening attentively to their conversation. Jongin gulps. “Sehun is with me, I have it all under control. There’s no need for those vultures to check on me.” 

 

_ “You’re taking too long, Jongin. Madame Aphro wants to talk to her son as soon as possible. Is Sehun that hard to trick? Just bring him here by force if you have to. Or are you having a difficult time? He’s just a son of Aphrodite, this mission should just he a piece of cake for you.” _

 

Jongin glances at Sehun, he didn’t look happy with what he just heard. “Everything is fine. I’ll take him there tomorrow. We just stopped by a… motel for tonight.”

 

He hears laughter from the other line. Hermes was with Baekhyun.  _ “Oh Zeus, is that why it’s taking you so long? Are you having fun toying with the boy?” _ Hermes laughs. 

 

“It’s not like that okay? Enough of this.” Jongin scoffs. 

 

_ “Fuck him all you want tonight because Aphrodite isn’t going to let you breathe in his direction once you bring him here. The goddess is enraged.” _ Hermes snickers. 

 

_ “One last night of fun Jongin, then it’s back to Olympus tomorrow. I’ll be the one in charge of paperwork so you better hurry.” _

 

With that Baekhyun ends the call. Jongin closes his eyes and sighs in frustration. He should have stepped away but it’s too late for that now. He slowly turns towards Sehun. 

 

“Sehun,” he gently says. 

 

“Are Aphrodite’s kids looked down on in there?” he croaks out. “Just a son of Aphrodite? What the hell was that supposed to mean?”

 

“Sehun, it’s a misunderstanding.” Jongin reasons. 

 

“I know what I heard, Jongin. What am I? A toy? Some trophy to show off? Almost everyone has been asking you the same thing. Is it an achievement to sleep with a child of Aphrodite?! Congratulations then, because I was willing to whore myself out to you anyways.” 

 

Sehun’s eyes were teary but his expression was full of anger. He drops onto his knees so that he was almost face to face with the younger. “Stop, I’m sorry you had to hear that. Ignore what they all said. One of the things that I got to know about you is that you’re different compared to the other kids of Aphrodite. They don’t know the real you. They judged you based on the records that we had, I was like that before too but it changed. You are more than that Sehun, you and I both know that.” he says. 

 

Sehun slowly looks at him. “You don’t know me at all.” he mutters. 

 

“Yet,” Jongin shrugs. “But I got a glimpse of it. You’ve let your guard down a lot of times in front of me so I kind of know.” 

 

“The guy you talked to earlier in the car and these two just now, is it such a big deal that you slept with me? Why are they talking as if I’m some sort of… Achievement?” he frowns. 

 

Jongin slowly got up and took a seat beside him. “You made quite a reputation with your previous targets, you know? We all thought your tactic was to seduce them, sleep with them then take what you have to steal. Back in camp, it’s pretty normal for everyone, especially Madame Aphro’s kids, to sleep around so that’s what we all assumed with you as well. That’s also why I was so shocked when you told me that you were a virgin.” 

 

Sehun didn’t look pleased with that at all but Jongin had to continue. “Madame Aphro’s kids are very picky though so whenever someone got to sleep with one of them, it’s bragging rights at camp. You’re pretty well known at camp and it’s no lie that you are very good looking. Many were volunteering to be sent on this mission to capture you but I was chosen. My mission was to earn your trust then eventually capture you and take you to camp, and everyone just assumed that a part of that was sleeping with you.” 

 

“And I was stupid enough to let you.” Sehun palms his face in frustration. 

 

“You can… Forget about it if you hate it so much.” Jongin says. 

 

Sehun didn’t hate it at all but his pride refused to admit it. “It’s not just about the sex, Jongin. They talked about me like I’m some sort of prize. I’m more than just a pretty face.” 

 

Jongin feels bad. Sehun didn’t deserve to hear those comments. Jongin is afraid that he’ll hear more of those once they get to camp. 

 

“You have true beauty.” Jongin points out. “This is going to sound cheesy as fuck but you’re not just beautiful physically, you have a wonderful heart. When I saw you smiling and laughing with those kids, you were just so striking.” he chuckles. “You’re even more beautiful than Aphrodite herself.”

 

When Sehun makes no response, Jongin looks at him. The son of Aphrodite was frozen on his seat, he doesn’t miss the pretty pink flush on his cheeks. 

 

Jongin smiles. “Want to know what are true bragging rights?” he asks. 

 

“What?” Sehun quietly asks. 

 

“Making the son of the goddess of love blush.” he whispers. 

 

Sehun turns away. “I’m not blushing.” he denies.

 

“You’re such a prize, sweetheart.” he runs his fingers through Sehun’s silky hair. 

 

“Don’t touch me.” Sehun lightly pushes him away, his face was still flushed. 

 

Jongin laughs shortly. “Get some rest, we’re leaving early tomorrow. I’ll let you have the bed.” 

 

“How sweet of you, perhaps you should untie me while you’re at it.” Sehun remarks. 

 

“Very tempting, but no.” Jongin grins. 

 

“I’ll share the bed with you if you untie me.” 

 

Jongin still shakes his head. “That’s a dangerous offer but I still won’t take any risks.”

 

Sehun rolls his eyes at him. He turns to the side and rests his head over his bound arms. At least Jongin was nice enough to not tie his arms behind his back.

 

A few minutes later, Jongin dims the light and a blanket was draped over Sehun. He waits for a few seconds before turning and he sees Jongin settling onto a chair. 

 

A part of him wants to tell Jongin that the bed is big enough for both of them but he goes to sleep instead. 

 

Sehun wakes up the following morning, he was about to move the strands of hair covering his face when both of his hands follow. He groans in frustration before sitting up and sliding his feet off the mattress. 

 

“Shouldn’t you untie me now? I can’t feel my arms.” Sehun calls out. No response. He was about to call Jongin again when he sees a note on the bedside table.. 

 

**_I went downstairs to pay for the bill and buy breakfast. Brb. Don’t go anywhere ;)_ **

 

“As if I have anywhere to go.” he rolls his eyes. People would think he’s a lunatic if he tries to escape now. He sits down on the bed once again. It’s not like he has anything to do. He can’t even wash his face or brush his teeth since his moves are very limited. 

 

A few minutes later, he hears a knock on the door. “I can’t even properly open the door.” he whines but he stomps over to struggle with the lock on the doorknob. 

 

Sehun steps back when the door opens and he sees two unfamiliar faces. “Where’s Jongin?” one  of them asks. 

 

Sehun doesn’t respond. Instead, he observes the two. They were both dressed in fancy clothing, both were looking at his bound hands and they also happen to know Jongin. 

 

Vultures. 

 

“I don’t know who you are, sorry.” he closes the door on them but one of them was quick to hold on to it. 

 

“I’m Jiyong and this is Top, we’re sons of Hermes.” one of them introduces. 

 

“It’s nice to finally meet the Oh Sehun, up close.” Top comments. 

 

Sehun doesn’t let the panic show. “What do you want?”

 

“Our oh so great son of Ares is taking his sweet time in taking you back to Olympus so we’re here to finish what he started.” 

 

“I think it’s pretty clear that he’s already successful with his mission.” Sehun scoffs as he shows off his bound wrists. 

 

“The mission isn’t considered successful unless you’re already at Olympus.” one of them said. “Jongin must be enjoying fooling around with you huh?” 

 

The other snickers as he eyed Sehun. The son of Aphrodite kept his composure. “I’m not some sort of possession to be passed around. Jongin caught me, and my defeat is clear as day. Let him take credit for it.”

 

“You want to be his prisoner, is that it?” the taller one laughs. 

 

“God, no. Is every kid in camp perverted as fuck?” Sehun retorts. “I’m done entertaining you. Talk to Jongin, not me.” 

 

“We have your friend… Donghae, was it?”

 

Now that’s one way to get Sehun’s full attention. The two demigods immediately look smug. “We caught him yesterday, we kept asking him where you were but the kid is pretty stubborn.”

 

“Where is he and what did you do to him?” he hisses. 

 

“He’s fine. The sooner we bring you to camp, the sooner you’d meet him.” 

 

“If I find out that you hurt him, I’ll--”

 

“You’ll what? There’s not much you can do, pretty boy so just come along.” Top grabs him by the arm. 

 

Sehun knees him in the gut and elbows his ribcage by instinct before stepping back. Top winces while Jiyong chuckles in amusement. 

 

“I won’t act brave if I were you.” Jiyong warns. 

 

“Let’s just get him.” Top scoffs. 

 

A new wave of panic rushes over Sehun as he steps back. Jiyong grabs him by the arm while Top secures an arm around his waist. “Don’t touch me!” he elbows Jiyong this time. 

 

“Knock him out.” Jiyong orders. 

 

“Let him go.” 

 

Sehun sighs in relief when he hears Jongin’s voice. The son of Ares was standing by the doorway right now. 

 

Jiyong lets him go but Top doesn’t. “Hey Jongin, don’t you have a mission to finish?” Jiyong asks. 

 

“And I will finish it.” Jongin grimly says. 

 

“What’s taking so long then? He should have been in Olympus since yesterday.” 

 

“I can take as long as I want, I already have the situation under control. There is no need for the two of you to interfere.” Jongin glares. 

 

“Madame Aphro ordered us and it was approved by our father. Baekhyun forgot to inform you about that since it’s all so sudden.” Top explains. 

 

“I will be taking him to Olympus later. Leave us alone.” Jongin scoffs. 

 

“You can’t delay this any further, Jongin.”

 

“For fuck’s sake, can’t I at least have one last peaceful morning before the three of you take me to camp or Olympus or wherever?!” Sehun snaps. 

 

All three men stop and Top releases his hold on him. “I won’t run, I can’t outrun you even if I tried. The three of you should settle your own problems. This is my last day of peace before I receive whatever punishment Aphrodite has for me so piss off.” 

 

He shoves his wrists in front of Jongin and the son of Ares wordlessly removes the binds. Sehun massages his wrists before grabbing the bag of food that Jongin ordered. Sehun completely ignores them and heads to the kitchen. He’s stressed out and he deserves a proper breakfast. 

 

He can see the three remaining demigods watching him with interest and amusement. Jongin turns towards the two. 

 

“You heard him, I’ll take him later.” 

 

“At least give us a valid reason on what’s taking you so long to take him back.” Jiyong says.

 

“He’s leaving a lot of people behind, I had to let him say goodbye.” Jongin mutters. “And I didn’t want you two swooping in to steal him away.”

 

“Why? Is he as good as the files say he is? You have no plans on sharing him?”

 

They hear a snort. “As I’ve said earlier, I am not a possession for you to pass around. I also do not sleep around, your files are wrong.” Sehun comments as he’s eating the noodles that Jongin brought for him. 

 

“He is my responsibility and I went through so much trouble to capture him so I deserve that credit, not you.” Jongin continues. 

 

“Credit? Is that really what matters to you?” Top smirks.

 

“He’s mine. End of discussion. If you want to take him, you’re going to have to go through me. You’ll never win a physical fight against me.” Jongin warns. 

 

“I’m not yours.” Sehun interferes. 

 

Jongin side eyes him. “Whose side are you on?” 

 

“Team Jongin.” Sehun deadpans. “But I’m not yours, let’s make that clear.”

 

Jongin shakes his head in disbelief. “Whatever princess. You heard him.”

 

“Wow Jongin, looks like Madame Aphro’s son has you wrapped around his finger.” Top comments. 

 

“We’ll give you an hour Jongin, one hour to check out of this motel. If you’re not gone by then, we’ll take him by force.” Jiyong says. 

 

“No problem, I’ll see you in camp.” 

 

“You better.” Top scoffs. 

 

“Maybe if you two asked me nicely and didn’t try to kidnap me then I would’ve followed you just with the mention of Donghae’s name.” Sehun calls out as the two were leaving. “Speaking of Donghae, you better be telling the truth about him being fine.”

 

Jiyong gives him an irritated glance. “One, that wasn’t kidnapping and two, he’s already at camp so his safety is already ensured.”

 

Sehun simply shrugs. “Good, now get out.” 

 

“How do you handle his sass?” Top snickers. 

 

“I don’t.” Jongin replies before closing the door on them. 

 

Jongin heaves a sigh and walks towards the dining table. “Breakfast?” Sehun asks. 

 

Jongin shakes his head. “How can you just casually eat after all that happened?” he grins. 

 

“It’s my last meal in the world of mortals.” Sehun shrugs. 

 

“You make it sound like you’re going to die.” Jongin snorts. 

 

“New people, new surroundings plus I’ll leave everything behind, it’s a new life.”

 

Jongin frowns at that. He can’t help but feel sorry for the son of Aphrodite. “You’ll fit in just fine, don’t worry.” he assures. 

 

“You said I was different from my… Half-siblings.” Sehun says. 

 

“You don’t have to worry about that at all.” Jongin gently pats his hand. “The other demigods would love you.” 

 

Sehun gives him a small smile as a reply. 

 

Once Sehun was done eating, Jongin told him to take a shower while he packed their things. Roughly forty minutes have passed by the time they left the motel. Jiyong and Top weren’t outside, they probably trusted Jongin’s words. 

 

“I am so sorry for doing this to you but I have to follow the protocol.” Jongin apologizes as he ties Sehun’s wrists once again. 

 

“Will will sound weird if I say I’m used to it?”

 

Jongin nods. “Yeah…”

 

“This is some weird Stockholm shit.” 

 

Jongin giggles as he places the seatbelt on Sehun since the younger’s hands were limp at the moment. “They’ll be gone as long as we’re at camp.” 

 

“How long till we get there?” Sehun asks. 

 

Jongin starts the engine. “Just a while.” 

 

Jongin drives for a few minutes, Sehun thought he was just driving aimlessly for a while but he eventually made a turn towards a forest. The path looked endless, much to Sehun’s confusion. Eventually he saw a massive gate that’s covered with vines. The gate automatically opened and they entered. 

 

There was a huge village inside which Sehun assumed to be the camp that Jongin always mentioned. At a far end of the village, he sees different cabins with different designs and there were a few demigods around. 

 

Jongin stops the car and assists Sehun outside the car. He easily became the receiving end of the curious and intrigued stares. 

 

“It’s about time Kim Jongin!” they hear a booming voice. 

 

Sehun sees Jiyong and Top together with a tall, muscular man and another demigod. “Hermes, Baekhyun. I told you I’d bring him here.” Jongin greets. 

 

Hermes stares at him and Sehun never felt so tensed his whole life. The messenger of the gods smirked. “You’re in a whole lot of trouble, pretty boy.”

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun finally meets his mother.

Sehun was nervous, but he tries his best to keep a calm facade. Jiyong and Top were on either side of him while Hermes was leading the way. Jongin was following them behind together with the other demigod--who introduced himself as Baekhyun. 

 

“Where is Donghae?” Sehun asks. 

 

“I’d be more worried about myself if I were you.” Hermes retorts. 

 

“Please, just tell me if he’s safe.” Sehun gnashes his teeth together in frustration. 

 

“Don’t use that tone on a god, pretty boy.” Hermes sneers. “He’s fine. The other gods talked to him earlier and his punishment will start tomorrow.” 

 

“What is his punishment?”

 

“Something lighter than yours, that’s all I know.” 

 

“Actually, I don’t think either of them deserves the punishment.” Jongin comments. Hermes and his sons all look at him as if he said something offensive. “They did steal but they donated it, a lot benefitted from what they did.” 

 

Hermes laughs mockingly. “What? This kid and his fuck buddy are trying to be heroes or something?” he shoves a finger against Sehun’s forehead. 

 

“Donghae is my best friend.” Sehun grits. 

 

“Your reputation is as bad as it is. Jiyong and Top saw you making out with your so called best friend, how will you clear that up?” Hermes grunts. 

 

“Can you stop that?” Jongin hisses. “Let him explain things properly before you start throwing off assumptions about him. You’re not even the one in charge of interrogating him.” 

 

Hermes glares at him but Jongin stands his ground. The son of Ares pulls Sehun with him before striding past the god and leaving them behind. 

 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Sehun murmurs. 

 

“I had to, he’s pissing me off.” Jongin reasons. 

 

“Shouldn’t I be the one who’s pissed?” Sehun asks. 

 

“Look, I know your reasons, I know your motives and I know what you did. Hearing those assumptions about you pisses me off. I’m mad because I was once the same as those assholes.” 

 

“You weren’t…” Sehun says. 

 

“I used you.” Jongin sounded apologetic. 

 

“I let you.” 

 

“Jongin! I’ll deal with you later but take him to the gates now!” Hermes yells. 

 

Jongin’s hold on Sehun’s arm loosens. “We’ll talk later, you have to meet your mother first.” 

 

“Mother…” the word is so foreign on Sehun’s tongue. 

 

Jongin brings him to a cabin first. “Jongin! You’re finally back. Successful mission as always.” a woman greets upon seeing the two of them. 

 

“Sehun, this is Irene, she’s… A daughter of Aphrodite.” Jongin introduces. 

 

Sehun’s widen a bit before greeting her with a bow. Irene smiles sweetly at him. “It’s nice to finally meet my famous brother. You’re really pretty.”

 

It’s weird to suddenly have siblings when the only real family he had was his father. “It’s nice to meet you.” he says. 

 

“He’s going to meet Madame Aphro and the other gods so dress him appropriately.” Jongin says. 

 

“Sure thing. You know where your clothes are, right? So help yourself while I assist him.” Irene tells him. 

 

Jongin gently pats Sehun’s shoulder before proceeding inside the cabin. Irene guides Sehun inside one of the rooms. Inside was a whole wardrobe of outfits, Sehun couldn’t help but stare in awe. 

 

“Meeting the gods always feel like a job interview, you have to look your best.” Irene says as she takes out two suits from the wardrobe. “You seem to be almost Jongin’s size.” 

 

“I’m taller.” 

 

“You have broader shoulders too but you’re leaner. Wow, how I’d love to dress you up very often.” she giggles. 

 

“Are these clothes… Yours?” Sehun asks. 

 

“Yeah, I’m a fashion designer.” Irene says. “I send some of my designs to earth sometimes.” 

 

“That’s amazing.” Sehun smiles. 

 

“I think this will fit you better.” Irene hands him one suit. 

 

“But I’m…” Sehun lifts his wrists. 

 

“Oh,” Irene unties the binds. “You and Jongin seem to be close though, he doesn’t have to do this.”

 

“He’s following protocol.” 

 

“He is a son of Ares after all. There, all done. I’ll be outside, tell me once you’re done.” Irene tells him. 

 

Sehun actually thinks that Jongin does not always stick to the rules. He already broke a few because of Sehun. Was Jongin really rebellious or was Sehun an exemption?

 

Sehun shrugs it off and proceeds to take his clothes off. He takes the suit and he realizes that it was just pants and a blazer. “No undershirt?” he whispers. 

 

“I’m sorry if it’s uncomfortable, but that’s required to prevent weapons and such.” Irene says from outside. 

 

Sehun puts it on anyways. Once he was done, he opens the door and Irene gasps when she sees him. 

 

“I knew it’s a perfect fit.” she grins. “Let me fix your hair for you.” she ushers him to sit down before taking a comb. 

 

Sehun was wearing a red suit, there was no undershirt so his chest was left exposed. Irene fixes his still messy hair and smiles at her work. 

 

“Jeonghan and Eunwoo would he delighted to meet you.” she says. “They’re your siblings too.” 

 

“Aphrodite,” Sehun says. “What is she like?”

 

“A literal goddess?” Irene grins. “She is beyond beautiful, she is a very powerful woman.” 

 

“I mean, as a mother?” 

 

Irene was quiet for a bit. “The gods are always busy but she’s there to talk whenever she can. She has guided me ever since I was young, my talent for designing clothing is a blessing from her.”

 

“Oh… I never… Felt her. When my dad died, I felt… Alone.” 

 

Irene gently hugs him. Sehun freezes, it’s been a while since he received a warm and sincere hug. “She’ll make up for it and you have siblings now. We always look out for each other. I’ll be your sister from now on.” she tells him. 

 

Sehun melts in her embrace. “Thank you.”

  
  
  
  


“What took you two so long?” Baekhyun, the son of Athena, asks when Irene and Sehun met up with them outside the cabin. 

 

“Sorry, I had to explain some things to him.” Irene says. 

 

Jiyong and Top were too. Everyone was wearing the same type of suit but with different designs and colors. Baekhyun was wearing a dark purple suit while Jiyong and Top were in dark green suits. Jongin however, was wearing the same red suit that he was. 

 

“Wow, you really have good taste Jongin.” Irene grins. 

 

Jongin looks at them and he freezes for a bit. Sehun stares at him too. They’re wearing matching suits. The red suit looks good with Jongin’s tan skin and despite already sleeping with the man, he never really had the chance to appreciate Jongin’s body. 

 

Jongin looks like an actual god. 

  
  
  
  


Jongin was just speechless upon seeing Sehun. Even the other demigods with him were in awe. The red suit against Sehun’s milky skin made him look even more desirable. Jongin wanted to button up Sehun’s blazer because he didn’t want anyone else seeing the other’s chest. 

 

“Where are the restrainers, Irene? We have to go.” Jiyong was the first to break the silence. 

 

Irene rolls her eyes. “Is it necessary?” she asks. 

 

“Of course it is, we were all victims to pheromones of your kind before.” Top grunts. 

 

Irene tosses the restrainers to Top, she steps aside as Top binds Sehun’s wrists once again. “Our pheromones won’t work on you unless you’re easy to tempt anyways.” Irene scoffs. “You’re simply weak.”

 

Sehun looks at her curiously. “I thought it works on anyone?”

 

“It does, but it’s most effective on weak ones.” She says smugly. 

 

Jiyong was about to retort when Baekhyun steps in. “Come on now, Hermes is waiting by the gates. Let’s go.”

 

Irene catches Jongin’s stare towards Sehun and she couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh Jongin, wait till Sehun passes the gates.”

 

Jongin snaps out of it. He gestures for Sehun to walk with him before thanking Irene. “What does she mean? What happens at the gates?”

 

“Your true demigod form will show once you pass the gates.” Jongin explains. 

 

“True… Demigod form?” 

 

“You’ll see, princess.” Jongin grins. 

 

They walk to a different path again and at the end of it were ruins. Sehun does not see a gate but he sees a person--a demigod, probably--guarding it. 

 

“Yo Shownu, open the gates for us.” Jiyong says. 

 

“He’s a son of Kratos, god of strength.” Jongin whispers. Sehun nods in acknowledgement, no wonder the guy looked so buff. 

 

Shownu opens the gates (which were stone) with his bare hands and Sehun’s jaw nearly drops. There was a blinding light behind the stones and Baekhyun steps in first. 

 

Jongin senses Sehun’s nervousness so he places a hand on the small of his back for assurance. Jiyong and Top step in as well. Jongin thanks Shownu before stepping in together with Sehun. 

 

Stepping into Olympus feels like riding a very fast but short rollercoaster. When they came to, they were already in Olympus. 

 

“Are you al--” Jongin’s words were stuck in his throat when he turns towards Sehun. 

 

“Oh Zeus…” he hears Baekhyun gasping. 

 

Sehun shakes his head. “I feel a bit dizzy.” he says. 

 

“Me too.” Jongin says dumbly. 

 

Aphrodite have mercy. Sehun looks so fucking gorgeous. 

 

They all change into their true demigod forms whenever they enter Olympus. For sons of Ares, like Jongin the only change that happens are small streaks of red on their hair and the glitter on his chest. For sons of Athena like Baekhyun, he gets a tattoo of Athena’s shield on his chest. The most drastic change happens to Aphrodite’s children because of her blessing. It’s more special because it’s different for all her children.

 

Sehun’s hair has turned silver, he had makeup on with glitters near his eyes, his cheeks were rosy and his eyes were purple. 

 

“Oh wow, your hair.” Sehun gasps when he finally realizes that Jongin changed. 

 

“You’re… Wow.” Jongin simply says because he’s left tongue tied.

 

It was just like before. Jongin feels his heart racing but this time, he can’t use the excuse that it’s Sehun’s power working on him because he has his restrainers on. 

 

Sehun was about to respond when Hermes walks towards them. “Took you kids long enough, I already--” even the god stops and stares. 

 

“Stop staring at him old man.” Baekhyun comments. 

 

Hermes scoffs, he makes a gesture and a hawk suddenly appears. He points towards Sehun and the hawk flies steadily in front of him, only then did Sehun realize that the hawk was carrying a mirror. The son of Aphrodite’s mouth was agape when he sees his reflection. 

 

After a few seconds, Hermes waves again and the hawk leaves. It’s part of his power to summon the messenger hawks anytime. 

 

“I see that you’re speechless too huh?” Jongin chuckles. 

 

“I look so different.” Sehun says. 

 

“A good kind of different.” Jongin says. “You’d give your mom a run for her money.” he pats his back. “Let’s go.”

 

Olympus still looked the same to Jongin. It has been months since his last visit and that was when his father rewarded him for winning a war for him before. Going to Olympus is like taking a trip to Ancient Greece. 

 

Hermes leads them to the largest building. They had to climb a grand staircase before reaching a huge hall. At the end were twelve thrones for the Olympians. 

 

“You better kneel and bow when you greet them, kid.” Hermes reminds. 

 

Jongin looks around, his father wasn’t on his seat. There were only five gods present. Zeus, Athena, Poseidon, Dionysus and Aphrodite, six if Hermes is included. 

 

Hermes leads the way and the rest of them follow. 

 

“He’s finally here.” Zeus spoke. 

 

Once they got close enough, all five of the demigods kneeled and bowed. 

 

“Why are your kids here Hermes? Only Baekhyun and Jongin were assigned to him, right?” Athena asks. 

 

“Permission to speak, mother.” Baekhyun raises his head. The goddess of wisdom nods. “Madame Aphro made additional orders to make things quick and since Top and Jiyong were after the son of Eros, I told them to go after Sehun as well.” he explains. 

 

Athena looks over to Aphrodite. “Aren’t you going to greet your son?” she asks. 

 

Aphrodite stands up. She steps down her throne--graceful as ever--then stops in front of Sehun. 

 

“Stand,” she orders. 

 

Sehun stands up, he remained looking down. Jongin could sense his nervousness but he can’t do anything at the moment. 

 

Aphrodite places a hand on Sehun’s chin, she raises his head until they were face to face. “You have your father’s eyes.” she comments. “Did you like my blessing?”

 

Sehun does not respond. “I suppose you did, look at you… You are so beautiful, it’s such a shame that you used it for bad purposes.” 

 

“We’re here to talk about his punishment. Let's discuss the case first, shall we?” Zeus says. 

 

“Baekhyun, remain here with him while the rest may stay at the side. Hermes, take your seat.” Poseidon says. 

 

The rest of them stand up. “Shouldn’t I stay too? This mission was mine.” Jongin speaks up. 

 

Aphrodite gives him a piercing stare. “Your job is done, son of Ares.” 

 

“But--” the goddess’ expression darkened. 

 

“Hermes, what did I tell you about assigning a son of Ares for my children?” she hisses. 

 

“He’s the best one for the job.” Hermes answers. 

 

The goddess simply returns to her seat so Jongin remained as well. “Baekhyun, please give us a quick briefing about his case.” Athena says. 

 

Baekhyun clears his throat. “Oh Sehun has been using the name Wu Shixun for almost two years now. He is partners with Donghae, son of Eros, when it comes to conning people. He usually goes after actors or business men. He’d go undercover, seduce them then steal from them after spending a night with them. The total amount of cash and items he has stolen is approximately ten million dollars. His victims include the actor Choi Siwon, CEO Zhang Yixing, Kim Junmyeon and more. His last victim was Kim Junmyeon, I was finally able to track him so I devised this plan to capture him.”

 

“You violated the laws on Earth by stealing and faking an identity and you also violated the laws on Olympus by abusing your powers.” Zeus concludes. 

 

“None of his past victims ever pressed charges against him so technically, he’s not really a wanted criminal on Earth.” Baekhyun says. 

 

“They didn’t press charges because he used his charm on them. He could return to one of them and they’d easily take him back and end up falling for the same trick again.” Aphrodite explains. 

 

“That’s why we assigned Jongin, we made him use pills that work against the charm but at the same time I know he’d be able to fight off the pheromones.” Hermes says.

 

“Do you think he did?” Aphrodite hisses. Jongin avoids eye contact with the goddess. “My son has his pheromones written all over him!” 

 

“Calm down, he only did his mission. He had to trick Sehun and that includes playing along whenever he is getting seduced.” Athena explains. 

 

“However that still does not explain why it took you so long to take him here, Jongin.” Poseidon says. “I know you well. You are always quick and precise with your missions.” 

 

Jongin looks up at them. “Permission to explain.” he says. The gods nodded except Aphrodite. He looks towards Sehun first before proceeding. “There were moments where Sehun opened up to me. I found out a lot of things about him including his past and his motives. The files sent to you are incomplete and misleading.” 

 

“What if it’s all part of the act to deceive you?” Dionysus speaks as he drinks a cup of wine. 

 

“Of course that crossed my mind as well but… he has no reason to fake it. During my second day with him, he ended up getting drunk. He let his guard down and he told me a lot of things. I learned the rest right after I caught him, I saw the proof myself.”

 

“Explain more.” Zeus says. 

 

“You should hear the explanation from Sehun himself.” Jongin says. “Please hear him out.” 

 

The god of thunder quirks an eyebrow. “Very well, explain yourself then.” he looks at the son of Aphrodite. 

 

Sehun simply looks at Jongin, the son of Ares smiles in assurance. “Tell them,” he whispers. 

 

The young demigod purses his lips before nodding. “Okay,” he speaks. 

 

So Sehun tells everything that Jongin knows right from his father getting sick up until the moment that Jongin accompanied him to the orphanage. The gods were quiet for a moment, they probably didn’t expect that story. After all, the files completely described Sehun negatively. 

 

He sees compassion, understanding and realization on most of them in the hall while there are some that showed doubt. 

 

“If you don’t believe me, Dobghae and I have the certificates to prove our donations.” Sehun adds. “But like I also said, I am still willing to take any punishment. We both knew that eventually, everything will come to bite us back. I was the one that gave Donghae the idea though, I did most of the work while he does the research. I will take responsibility.”

 

Jongin looks at Sehun in disbelief. He thought Sehun was going to try to convince the gods that he isn’t guilty. 

 

“We already gave your friend a sentence for community service. It’s admirable how you’d own up to your mistakes.” Dionysus comments. 

 

“I don’t consider those as mistakes.” Sehun says. 

 

“And why not?”

 

“They weren’t for selfish reasons. But I still do know that stealing is still stealing.”

 

Dionysus puts the wine cup down and clasps his hands. “I am impressed.”

 

“Do not encourage him!” Aphrodite snaps. 

 

“What punishment do you think would be best for him then?” the god asks.

 

“Send him to Hades until he reflects.” 

 

Jongin feels his blood draining while Sehun simply purses his lips. 

 

“He’s your son, aren’t you being too harsh?” Athena asks. “This is his first time here and you’re sending him to the Underworld?”

 

“I only want to be fair.” 

 

“Fair? Sending someone to the Underworld is equivalent to an offense of murder.” Poseidon says. 

 

“He had multiple offenses and he abused his powers. The son of Eros helped him as well because I can sense his pheromones on him too.” Aphrodite argues. “Not to mention that he also fooled around with a son of Ares.”

 

“Why is it such a big deal?” Sehun speaks up. “You wanted me to get caught and he did his job. Don’t take your anger out on him.” 

 

“I only want the best for my children.” 

 

Sehun laughs humorlessly. Jongin wanted to stop him to prevent him from getting an even more severe punishment but he can’t blame Sehun for reacting like this either. 

 

Zeus massages his temples tiredly. “Are you really sure about sending him to Hades?” 

 

“Let him stay in camp tonight then Hermes can send him off tomorrow and I also don’t want him near him from now on.” the goddess eyes Jongin. 

 

Jongin was starting to get pissed but he knew better than to get on the goddess’ worst side. However, that does not apply to Sehun. 

 

“If you want me to stay away from Jongin then you might as well tell me to stay away from all of them.” he glares at Hermes and his sons. “Jongin might have been deceiving me but he did not talk to me like I’m some fucking whore on our first meeting.” 

 

Aphrodite gasps, Athena, Hermes and Poseidon were speechless, Dionysus smirks while Zeus arches a brow with interest. Jongin feels like he’s going to get a panic attack, that is definitely something absurd for a son of Ares. 

 

Aphrodite’s face turns grim. “You will learn how to properly act once your punishment begins. That’s not how a son of the goddess of love should act.” 

 

“Stop talking back, you are making things worse.” Baekhyun whispers. 

 

Jongin can’t bring himself to stop Sehun. The younger must be feeling a surge of emotions right now, he doesn’t want to take that away from him. 

 

“What do you know about love?!” Sehun shouts. “Everything that I learned about love came from my father. He loved you so much but in the end, he’s just one of your flings. I grew up without the love of my own mother. I don’t care if you are the goddess of love, you have no right to lecture me because I NEVER felt your love, not even once.” 

 

The silence that followed was deafening. Jongin dares to look at Sehun’s face, the younger looked miserable. His eyes were glassy and his fists were clenched. Aphrodite was fuming. 

 

“You are not like your brothers and sisters.”

 

“I don’t take after my mother.” Sehun spat. 

 

The goddess waves her hand and Sehun was suddenly on his knees. “I will not be disrespected by a mere thief. Send him off to the Underworld and do not let him come back until he’s learned his lesson.” with that, she storms out of the hall. 

 

“I wish Ares was here, that would have been fun.” Dionysus snickers. 

 

Zeus chuckles. “This kid has guts. If it wasn’t for your looks, I would’ve thought that you’re a son of Athena or Ares with the way you act.” 

 

“Your mother is mad because her reputation is tarnished, it’s not really a big deal but that’s just her being her.” Athena shrugs. 

 

“By the way, you defended Jongin from your mother earlier.” Poseidon says. “You also said something about Hermes and his sons?”

 

“I… it was a slip of tongue. I was furious.” Sehun looks down. 

 

“They talked down on him because of the misleading information on the files.” Jongin speaks up, much to Sehun’s surprise. 

 

“Hermes, I thought you are better than that.” Athena rolls her eyes at him. “You are their mentor, that is also against the rules.”

 

Hermes simply huffs while Jiyong and Top avert their gazes. Jongin steps forward too. “I tricked him into sleeping with me.” 

 

Sehun looks up at him. “Stop it. Don’t.” he whispers.

 

“Jongin, you sound like you want to go to the Underworld with him.” Dionysus laughs. 

 

“He’s too pure for that place.”

 

Sehun frowns at him.

 

“This is so entertaining.” Dionysus downs another cup of wine. Athena shushes him. 

 

“We cannot change his punishment if that’s what Aphrodite wants but we will tell Hades and Persephone that it’s his first time.” Athena says. 

 

“I don’t need any special treatment, I just… I just want to see Donghae before I go.” Sehun says. 

 

Zeus nods. “Very well. Jongin, I suppose it’s no problem for him to be your responsibility for one more night?” 

 

“No problem.” 

 

“You’re dismissed. Hermes, Jiyong and Top will remain.” Zeus tells them. “Baekhyun knows where the son of Eros is.” 

 

With that, the three of them leave the hall. Sehun stops by the time they were outside. “What the hell was that?! Why were you trying to get yourself involved as well?”

 

“I didn’t want you to suffer in The Underworld alone, okay? I’ve been there. It isn’t pleasant.” Jongin answers. 

 

“But still! I am willing to take responsibility for the things I’ve done, you shouldn’t even be worrying. You’re job is all done.”

 

“Do you think I still care about that?!” Jongin exclaims. “I don’t give a fuck about my mission anymore, I’m just worried for you.” 

 

“You don’t have to, Jongin. You’ve done enough and I’ll be fine.” Sehun says. 

 

Jongin was about to speak again but Baekhyun interferes. “Jongin, he’ll be fine.” the son of the goddess of wisdom says.

 

Jongin drops it and just follows. Sehun also doesn’t say a word up until they returned to camp. They return to Irene’s cabin first to change their clothes. Irene sensed that something was wrong so she doesn’t speak. Jongin managed to convince Baekhyun about no longer using the restrainers on Sehun too. 

 

“Wait at our usual rendezvous point, I’ll fetch Donghae at his cabin.” Baekhyun says.

 

“Come,” Jongin says and Sehun follows. Jongin leads Sehun to a nearby lake, he used to meet here with Baekhyun and Chanyeol. 

 

“Are you alright?” Jongin asks as they take a seat. 

 

“I never expected my first meeting with my mother to be that bad.” he says. “Dad would be so disappointed.” 

 

“It’s been tough, but everything you told her was the truth. It’s harsh but it’s the reality.” Jongin says. 

 

“I still don’t regret anything. Am I that horrible?” 

 

“No, you did well.” Jongin assures. “I’m a son of the god of war but even I would never have the guts to talk back to Madame Aphro like that. You were really cool.”

 

“Will this be my last time seeing you? Or even Donghae?” Sehun asks. 

 

Jongin shakes his head. “I won’t let it happen. Madame Aphro will cool her head and eventually, everything will be fine.”

 

“When I told you that you don’t have to worry and that I’d be fine… I was lying.” Sehun says. “I’m scared, Jongin.” his voice breaks. 

 

Jongin didn’t know what to say so he simply leans forward to hug Sehun. The younger bites back a sob and Jongin just feels completely sorry for the other. 

 

Sehun doesn’t push him away. Perhaps he needed it. Jongin was so lost in the embrace that he didn’t even realize that there was someone approaching them. 

 

He was harshly pulled away from Sehun and he was suddenly punched. Jongin staggers back. He blinks a couple of times to get his vision into focus. 

 

The first thing he sees is Sehun’s shocked and tear stained face then he looks up and sees Donghae's furious gaze. 

  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Sehun’s eyes were wide in surprise when Jongin was suddenly torn away from him. His jaw drops when Jongin was practically punched in front of his own eyes. To makes things even more shocking, the one that threw the punch was none other than Donghae. 

 

“You fucking asshole.” Donghae says through gritted teeth. 

 

Jongin simply blinks in surprise and massages his jaw due to the impact. Donghae was about to throw another punch when Sehun stands up to stop him. 

 

“Donghae, wait.” Sehun rasps. 

 

Donghae notices the tears on his face, his eyes narrowed. “Step aside, I’m fucking pissed.” he snaps. 

 

“Stop it Donghae!” Sehun holds him back. 

 

“I’ve never seen you cry, Sehun! I leave you with this jerk for a day and I suddenly see you like this?!” he yaps. 

 

“He’s not the reason why I’m crying. I’m crying because of my mother.” Sehun hurriedly explains. “Don’t be mad at Jongin, he defended me this whole time.”

 

Donghae stopped charging at Jongin but he remained tense. “But still, Baekhyun told me you’re going to get sent to the Underworld. It never would’ve happened if it wasn’t for him.” he hisses. 

 

“It was his duty to take me here. The punishment I received was out of his hands. Look, Jongin has been nothing but nice to me this whole time. You should apologize for hurting him.” Sehun sighs. 

 

Donghae sighs in disbelief but he still doesn’t spare the son of Ares a glance. Instead, he embraces Sehun. “Gosh, I was so worried for you. I’m glad you’re okay.” 

 

Sehun relaxes in his hold. “I’m glad you’re okay too.” 

 

“I thought I’d never see you again. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for assigning him as your target. It’s my fault that we’re caught. You deserve a lighter punishment than me.” the elder quickly says. 

 

“Donghae, we both know that we’ll eventually get caught. Perhaps it really was time.” Sehun says. 

 

Donghae gives him a small smile. “Your hair,” he brushes his fingers through the younger’s locks. “and your eyes too.”

 

Sehun blinks in confusion before stepping near the lake to look at his reflection. “Shouldn’t I be back to normal right now? I’m no longer at Olympus.” he asks. 

 

“It was your first time to receive the blessing so you’re stuck like that for a week.” Donghae says. “I wasn’t even able to fully notice it since I was too furious.”

 

Sehun then looks towards Jongin. He crouches in front of the other. “Are you alright?”

 

Jongin nods but Sehun sees a cut on his lower lip. He gives Donghae a piercing stare. “You owe him an apology.”

 

“What?” Donghae exclaims. “He tricked you, captured you and took you here. Why should I apologize?”

 

“He helped me.” Sehun simply says. “He was loyal to his mission but he remained nice to me. He even met Naeun and the other kids. He defended me from Hermes and his kids too.” 

 

Donghae couldn’t believe what he heard in the first place. “He met the kids?” he asks, eyes wide. 

 

“He finished his mission but he allowed me to finish mine too. I owe him for that.” Sehun explains. “Minus the restrainers, he never really treated me like a prisoner.” 

 

Donghae looks at him in disbelief. “Look at you. It’s like you have Stockholm Syndrome.” 

 

“It’s not like that.” Sehun counters. 

 

Donghae rolls his eyes. “Whatever.” he marches towards Jongin and holds out a hand. “I believe we are not yet properly introduced. I am Donghae, son of Eros. I am Sehun’s  **best friend** .”

 

Jongin accepts the hand. “Jongin, son of Ares. Sehun and I have a… Ah, a  **deep** relationship.” he smiles. 

 

Donghae steps closer. “Don’t act smug, I can smell you all over him. If you think I’m letting this slide, then think again.” the son of Eros threatens. 

 

Sehun separates the two of them again by pushing them against their chests. “Hey, you won’t be seeing me in a while after today so please do me a favor and don’t fight.”

 

“I can’t believe you lost your virginity to this guy.” Donghae whines. 

 

Sehun chokes while Jongin ends up laughing. “H-how did you even…?”

 

“Oh please, if there’s anything that I’m an expert with, it’s sex. One, you are basically covered in his pheromones and two, I can measure someone’s libido as part of my powers. His libido, is off the charts and you… You’re-”

 

“That’s enough.” Sehun clasps a hand over Donghae’s mouth. “I get it. We both get it. Now shut up.”

 

“Are you all done?” Baekhyun’s voice snaps them back to reality. The son of Athena was looking at then with an unamused expression. 

 

“What do we do, Baekhyun?” Jongin asks. 

 

“Just like the gods said, one more day of babysitting.” Baekhyun shrugs. “Anything you want to do before you’re sent to the Underworld, pretty boy?” he asks. 

 

Sehun winces at the mention of the Underworld. “What is it like? The Underworld, I mean.” 

 

“There’s fire and skulls and corpses and despair!” another voice joins in. 

 

The said person crept behind Baekhyun as he said those. Once he was close enough, he wraps his arms around the son of Athena’s waist to greet him with a kiss. 

 

“Fuck off Chanyeol.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. 

 

Sehun recognized him as Jongin’s friend. He was the one in the video call before. Chanyeol looks at him and pauses for a moment. “Oh Zeus, he’s even more gorgeous in his demigod form.”

 

“You’re really going to say that while hugging your boyfriend?” Jongin snorts. 

 

“Ah, no worries. I bet Baekhyun had the same reaction too.” the tall demigod grins. 

 

Baekhyun chuckles. “Close enough.” 

 

Chanyeol steps towards Jongin to give him a firm hug. “Dude, I missed you.” 

 

Jongin pats his back. “It’s nice to be back.”

 

Chanyeol fixes his hair first before turning towards Sehun. “It is an honor to meet you. I am Chanyeol, son of Hephaestus.” he greets. 

 

Baekhyun and Jongin both snicker while Sehun simply looks at him in confusion. Donghae silently judges him. 

 

“I’m Sehun.” the son of Aphrodite replies. 

 

“So, what do you think of this place so far?” Chanyeol asks. 

 

“So far my experiences here have been shit.” Sehun deadpans. 

 

Jongin pats Chanyeol’s shoulder. “He’s not in the best mood for your flirting, go back to your boyfriend.” 

 

Chanyeol returns to Baekhyun’s side. “There are a lot of fun things to do here, you should at least enjoy.” he says. 

 

“I’m not really in the position to enjoy.” Sehun points out. 

 

“You should, if you’re going to the Underworld you’ll need to enjoy all you want before you go.” Baekhyun says. 

 

“Have any of you been there?” Sehun asks. 

 

“I have.” Jongin answers. “It’s not a pleasant place but it isn’t as scary as Chanyeol described but then again, I only went there once to negotiate with Hades. I didn’t really have the time to explore.”

 

Sehun tilts his head in confusion. “You negotiated with Hades himself?” 

 

“Ares needed his army of the dead in one battle so he sent me to negotiate.” Jongin explains. 

 

“You see, Jongin is his father’s favorite and it’s very reasonable because he is the strongest son of Ares here on camp.” Chanyeol adds proudly. 

 

“He seems to be regarded highly here.” Donghae says. “Why would anyone assign him on a simple mission like catching Sehun?”

 

“Jongin was the best candidate for the job… well until Madame Aphro wanted to rush things and assign someone else.” Baekhyun shrugs. 

 

Sehun is still somewhat relieved that it was Jongin that got assigned to him. He recalls his first encounter with Top and Jiyong and cringes. 

 

“By the way, do you want to have lunch? It’s on me.” Chanyeol invites. 

 

“I don’t---’

 

“Oh come on, you have to try Madame Demeter’s restaurant. Donghae hasn’t tried it too so now’s a good chance, no?” Chanyeol asks. 

 

Donghae and Sehun exchange glances. “Okay.” Sehun sighs. 

 

Donghae was quick to hold onto Sehun’s arm before Jongin could even come near him so the son of the god of war silently walks behind them. 

 

The whole camp is truly like a very huge village. It was the type of town that he’d only see on the video games that he played. 

 

Having lunch at Demeter’s restaurant was probably the most normal thing that Sehun experienced ever since he got to camp. 

 

Demeter is the goddess of grains and vegetation, her restaurant is ran by her children who are gifted in the field. Donghae kept talking to Sehun as they were eating while Jongin, Baekhyun and Chanyeol tried catching up with each other. Sehun does not miss the looks that Jongin gives him though. 

 

“Hey Jongin, do you think you can take Sehun to Aphrodite’s cabin? They are looking forward to meeting him.” Baekhyun suggests once they were done eating. “I need to take Donghae back, and Chanyeol and I have plans too.” he grins. 

 

“Can’t you spare me one day with him?” Donghae complains. 

 

“Look, Zeus only gave me permission to let you two meet to say goodbye. You’ll meet again at dawn when Sehun gets sent off but this is all I’m allowed for today.” Baekhyun explains. 

 

With that Donghae sighs. He glares at Jongin and Baekhyun before hugging Sehun once again. “This sucks.” Donghae groans.

 

“I’ll manage.” Sehun reassures. 

 

“I’ll still see you tomorrow but I feel like I won’t be able to hug you like this anymore.”

 

“Don’t be silly.” Sehun says. 

 

Donghae slightly pulls away. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

Before Sehun could register it, Donghae kisses him. He stumbles back in surpise while Donghae grins. Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s eyes widen while Jongin’s jaw tightens. 

 

“You idiot, what was that for?” Sehun hisses. 

 

“An advanced parting gift baby boy.” he winks. 

 

“Come on now Eros, you still have some cabin cleaning to do.” Baekhyun pulls him away. 

 

Chanyeol waves at Sehun and Jongin before following his boyfriend and the son of Eros. 

 

“Didn’t you tell me that kissing calms you down?” Jongin breaks the awkward silence. 

 

Sehun chokes. “I-I lied. Sorry, Donghae just likes teasing me.” 

 

“I think he likes you.” Jongin says. 

 

“He does like me but not in a way that he wants to date me or something.” Sehun shrugs. “We have a very… Peculiar relationship.” 

 

Jongin nods in agreement. “I agree with that.” he begins walking and Sehun follows him. “But have you ever considered dating him?”

 

Sehun chuckles and shakes his head. “We’re just not made to date. Well we do fool around a lot but that’s about it.”

 

“How far have you gotten with him?” Jongin asks. 

 

Sehun actually blushes. “Far enough but not as far as we did.” 

 

Well… That definitely gave Jongin’s ego a boost. 

 

“Why didn’t you give him your first time instead? I feel like, it would’ve been better if it had been him than me.”

 

“I’ve accidentally walked in on Donghae bringing people over to our apartment sometimes and I think I’d never survive having sex with him.”  

 

Jongin snorts. “Son of the god of erotic love, what do you expect? That explains the girdle.”

 

“Please forget about that girdle.” Sehun rolls his eyes. “We left that on Earth.”

 

“Did we?” Jongin smirks. 

 

Sehun freezes. “We didn't?” 

 

Jongin simply laughs. “Just tell me when you’re ready.” Sehun kicks his shin out of embarrassment. 

 

“By the way, Eros is the son of your mom and my dad, right?” Jongin suddenly asks. 

 

“From what I’ve learned, yes.” Sehun agrees.

 

“Doesn’t that make Donghae like… Our nephew?”

 

The horrified expression on Sehun’s face says it all. Jongin ends up laughing loudly. “Fuck. Fuck? Shut up?! I never thought of that. But stop!” Sehun exclaims. 

 

“Don’t worry, it’s not really a big deal here. I mean, if we think of it that way almost all of us would be related to each other because infidelity is huge in Olympus.” Jongin cringes. 

 

“Imagine what the children of Poseidon feel when they’re literally blood related to Pegasus.” Sehun comments. 

 

Both of them end up laughing at that. Jongin promises Sehun to never bring up that topic once again. It wasn’t long until they reach Aphrodite’s cabin. 

 

Four of Aphrodite’s kids were there to welcome them when they arrived. “Oh Zeus, Jongin brought our new brother!” one of them excitedly says. 

 

Jongin greets them. Sehun didn’t fail to notice how stiff the other was but he didn’t question it. 

 

“Hi, my name is Yoona. This is Jeonghan, that one is Eunwoo and this is Jennie.” one of them introduces. 

 

Sehun won’t lie, he’s used to being called beautiful and he is used to standing out but seeing his siblings made him realize that there are definitely people out there that are way more beautiful than him. He hasn’t even met all of them. 

 

“Oh wow, he still has mother’s blessing! I am so jealous. The silver hair is so beautiful. I wish I had that too and his eyes.” The one called Jeonghan says as he cups Sehun’s face. 

 

“You have the prettiest long hair when you’re in your demigod form, you have no right to get jealous.” Eunwoo comments. 

 

“The silver hair is still so stunning. He looks like a vampire.” Jeonghan says. 

 

“Uhm… Thanks.” Sehun smiles. 

 

“You weren’t that enthusiastic when you saw me in my demigod form. I had silver hair too, you know.” Jennie points out. 

 

“Forgive me my dear sister.” Jeonghan cries out, the rest of them laugh. 

 

“By the way Jongin, why did you bring him here? Was it mother’s orders?” Yoona asks. 

 

Sehun winces at the mention of his mother while Jongin plays it cool. “You’ve heard about his case, right? He’ll be serving his punishment starting tomorrow and he won’t be here in a while. Baekhyun suggested that he should meet you guys at least.” Jongin explains. 

 

“What’s his punishment?” Jennie asks. 

 

Jongin looks at Sehun. “The Underworld?” Sehun speaks up. 

 

The four gasp in surprise. “What? Isn’t it too cruel?” Eunwoo asks. 

 

“Yeah, he’s a total newbie.” Jeonghan adds. 

 

“Well I kind of dug my own grave by talking back to Aphrodite.” Sehun scratches his head. “It’s a long story. I don’t really want to talk about it.”

 

“You talked back to mother?” Jennie parrots. “Wow, that’s guts.”

 

“Enough of that, how about we give you a tour in our cabin?” Yoona suggests. 

 

Sehun looks at Jongin for approval and the latter nods. Yoona and Jeonghan invite him in while Jongin stays outside. 

 

The cabin is basically like a dorm for Aphrodite’s children. There were plenty of rooms inside. “Once you come back, we’ll be sure to prepare a room for you.” Jeonghan says. “You’re going to have to room with someone though.”

 

“Oh don’t worry, I’m fine with that.” Sehun says. 

 

“Did you bring a lot of stuff from the land of the mortals?” Yoona asks. 

 

“I left almost everything there.” Sehun sighs. “I had to leave almost everything behind. These are my last clean clothes.” 

 

“Well aren’t you lucky to have a sister like Irene then.” Yoona grins. “You’ve been to Olympus so I guess she already dressed you up.”

 

“She did, she’s really nice.” Sehun says. 

 

“I’ll call her and I’ll pack some clothes for you.” Jeonghan grins. 

 

“Oh, you don’t have to.”

 

“We insist.” Yoona cuts him off. “You may be at the Underworld but you should still be in style.” 

 

Sehun couldn’t really say no when they’re being so nice to him. Jeonghan even assisted him in finding the clothes that would fit him well. Just a few hours ago, Donghae was the only family he has and right now he suddenly met five of his countless siblings. It felt like a dream. 

 

As Sehun was trying on another shirt, he catches a glimpse of his reflection on the mirror. He steps closer to look.

 

“Will I really be stuck like this for a week?” Sehun frowns. 

 

“If I were you, I’d wish to be like that forever.” Jeonghan retorts. 

 

Sehun glares at his reflection. He wipes the makeup near his eyes. His skin nearly turns red but it just won’t come off. 

 

Jeonghan watches him in amusement as he reaches for a box of tissues on the nearby desk to wipe the makeup off but nothing still happened. It was like it’s tattooed on his face. 

 

“You cannot get rid of mother’s blessing.” Jeonghan says. “It will be gone in a week. Just embrace the look, you really look good. You’re so eye-catching.”

 

“I’m trying to lay low. I hate the unwanted attention. I just want to spend this day peacefully. I can’t even breathe in peace without anyone checking me out.” he complains. 

 

Jeonghan hands him a black hoodie. “It’s such a shame if you want to hide your hair though but I do understand, the stares must be unbearable since you’ve pretty much made a name for yourself.” 

 

Sehun grimaces. “Yeah, it sucks but I guess I’ll just have to deal with it.” 

  
  


Once he was done with their short tour, Sehun thanks and says goodbye to his siblings. Jongin was waiting for him outside. 

 

“I couldn’t help but notice how stiff you were back there. Is there anything wrong?” Sehun asks once they left. 

 

Jongin grins sheepishly. “I hooked up with almost every son or daughter of Aphrodite.” he honestly says. “I even dated some.” 

 

Sehun cocks an eyebrow at him. “Oh wow, someone’s busy.” he snickers. “Why Aphrodite’s kids though? I thought you follow the rules well. A son of Ares shouldn’t be fooling around with Aphrodite’s kids, right?”

 

Jongin shrugs. “Well that’s one of the few rules that I can’t seem to follow. I think Aphrodite’s kids are just my type.” 

 

“Luckily, my mother said that I’m not like my brothers and sisters.” Sehun comments. 

 

“Yet you still managed to seduce me.” Jongin snorts. 

 

Sehun playfully smiles at him. “I’m starting to think that you got seduced on purpose.”

 

“Hey, I tried resisting.” he defends. “You were just so…” Sehun looks at him expectantly. “Hard to resist.” 

 

“Considering how much of a big shot you are here, I guess that’s a compliment?” Sehun asks. 

 

“You should’ve been blushing by now actually.” Jongin jokes. 

  
  
  
  


Jongin manages to tour him around the camp without catching too much attention because his hair and face were covered by the hoodie. When it was getting dark, Jongin brings Sehun to a different cabin. He was able to see a symbol of Ares before entering. 

 

“Why am I here?” Sehun asks. 

 

“Well it might be a bit awkward for you to stay at Madame Aphro’s cabin so you should stay here with me tonight.” Jongin opens one bedroom. 

 

“Where are your siblings?” Sehun asks. 

 

“Some are on missions or quests while some are probably sleeping in another cabin.” 

 

Sehun looks around before entering what appears to be Jongin’s bedroom. “So, how many of my siblings have you brought here before me?” he asks. 

 

Jongin coughs. “Not a lot.” he grimaces. 

 

The younger cocks an eyebrow at him. “You know it’s so weird to be in a room with you when I’m no longer supposed to seduce you.” 

 

“Well you can still do it.”

 

Sehun chuckles before settling on the bed. “Nice try but I’ll be sent to the Underworld in about twelve hours so this is my last chance at getting decent sleep.” 

 

Jongin dims the light. “I have the best room in this cabin, you’re in the right place.” he grins. 

 

“Hey Jongin,” Sehun moves towards the edge of the bed. “Aren’t you coming?” 

 

“I was planning on using a different room.” Jongin says. 

 

“Don’t be silly, I can tell that you’re waiting for an invitation.” Sehun says. “Am I right?”

 

Jongin smirks. “Spot on.” 

  
  


This isn’t how Sehun pictured his last night of freedom to be. He’s not fond of parties and drinking always doesn’t turn out well for him. So now here he is, in Jongin’s room. 

 

The bed was big enough so there was enough space between them. Sehun was looking at him while Jongin looks like he’s expecting Sehun to say something. 

 

“What’s on your mind?” Jongin asks. 

 

“Thank you.” Sehun blurts. “I know you were ordered to look after me for one more day but you didn’t make me feel like I’m just a chore for you.” 

 

“I enjoy being with you. I had fun today, honestly. I hope it was the same for you. Well, minus the first part where you met your mom and the other gods.” Jongin blabbers. 

 

“This day would have been complete shit without you so thank you.” the younger smiles.

 

“Are you still scared for tomorrow?”

 

“I gathered a bit of courage from Donghae and you so I’m no longer that scared.”

 

“I got so used to you, I’ll miss you.” Jongin blurts. 

 

Sehun silently hopes that the room was dark enough to hide the blush on his face. “I’ll miss you too, perhaps I’ll find another target in the Underworld.” he retorts. 

 

“Hey, no more of that. You have to promise that I’m your last.” Jongin says. 

 

Sehun smiles. “Fine then. Kim Jongin, you’re my last.”

  
  


The following morning, it was time to say goodbye. Sehun had no clue how to get to the underworld so he was confused when Jongin and Baekhyun brought him to a stream. Hermes was there and so was Donghae. The god explained that the stream is connected to the River Styx and that will lead them to the entrance to the Underworld. 

 

Donghae gave him a tight hug and one last playful kiss on the cheek. Baekhyun simply wishes him good luck and tells him to be careful. Jongin was the last to bid goodbye.

 

“I’ll see you all again.” Sehun smiles bitterly. 

 

Just as he was about to turn away, Jongin holds his hand causing him to halt on his tracks. 

 

“Come on kid, I still have work to do.” Hermes grunts. 

 

“I have to go.” Sehun says. 

 

Jongin gently squeezes his hand. “I’m your last.” 

 

Sehun was puzzled but he nods. “Yeah,” 

 

Jongin slowly lifts their hands. He smiles before pressing his lips onto Sehun’s knuckles. “You’re my last too.” 

 

Before Sehun could even process everything, Hermes was dragging him onto the boat and as they drift away, all Sehun could think of were Jongin’s words and the feeling of his lips against his skin. 

  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun takes a trip to the Underworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to point out that I will be applying what I learned back in his school for my version of the Underworld while also adding a bit of my own touches. For those that really love mythology, this is obviously not accurate so don't scold me because this is entirely fiction~

The further they went on the stream, the more eerie things become. It was getting foggy and all Sehun could hear is the relaxing yet deafening sound of the water flowing down. 

 

“I did not expect for things to turn out like that between you and Jongin.”

 

Sehun looks at Hermes, it’s been almost thirty minutes but the god just initiated a conversation now. 

 

“That was just… It’s nothing.” Sehun tells him. 

 

“Never have I ever seen a son of Aphrodite looking that flustered in my life.” Hermes snorts. “Wait till the goddess finds out about this.” 

 

“Don’t tell her.” Sehun quickly says. “I don’t want Jongin to get involved with what happened between my mother and I.”

 

“What exactly are you two? Aren’t you supposed to be in a relationship with the son of Eros?”

 

“I told you that Donghae is my friend. As for Jongin he’s--my target? I don’t know.” Sehun huffs. 

 

“Whatever you say but a quick warning kid, Ares and Aphrodite’s kids are not allowed to have relationships, Aphrodite forbids it.” Hermes says. 

 

Sehun snorts. “The goddess of love forbidding love? Pathetic.”

 

After a few minutes of silence, Sehun sees a cavern at the end of the stream. “This is the furthest I can accompany you pretty boy, after this you’re on your own.” Hermes points at the cavern. “Charon is waiting for you, he’ll be the one taking you to Hades.”

 

“Aren’t you going to at least take me there? What if I run away?”

 

The god mockingly laughs at him. “If you want to become a lost soul, be my guest.”

 

Sehun rolls his eyes. He takes his bag and steps out of the boat. “Hey kid, here’s a little something for you.” 

 

Sehun wonders why the god is suddenly giving him three envelopes. “These are magic envelopes.” the god beats him to it. “You’ll be in the Underworld for a long time and you won’t be allowed to communicate with anyone so I’m giving you these. Write the name and address of the person you want to give it to on the back then once you open it, it will automatically record whatever you’ll say and do. I am only giving you three so use them wisely.” he explains. 

 

Sehun takes the envelopes. “I don’t have to write my message? Such a thing exists?” 

 

“Humans aren’t the only ones that invented video messages kid.” Hermes scoffs. 

 

“But how do I send them?”

 

“Close the envelope and it’ll automatically fly towards its destination.” 

 

“Wow.” Sehun gapes. It’s like an email but the mail is actually here physically. “Thank you.” 

 

“I will be leaving. You’re on your own now so don’t do anything stupid.” Hermes reminds him. 

 

Sehun nods before proceeding into the cavern. It was dark but the torches at the side provide enough light. He sees a man in a black robe at the end standing near a boat. 

 

“Charon, the ferryman of Hades.” Sehun mumbles to himself. The place was giving him chills, it felt like he’s in a horror movie setting. 

 

When he was close enough, Charon slowly lifts his head. His eyes were like fire and Sehun felt like he’s looking at the grim reaper himself. “Oh Sehun,” he calls out before gesturing towards his boat. Sehun doesn’t respond, he simply steps in. 

 

They pass by a huge gate which opens on their own as they pass. The aura was suddenly different. Sehun feels his blood running cold. 

 

He hears different kinds of voices. He hears crying, agonizing screams, laughter and all different kinds of overwhelming emotions. He covers his ears and closes his eyes. 

 

“You ought to get used to this boy,” Charon’s voice was loud enough for him to hear. 

 

Sehun exhales before dropping his hands and looking around. The river was clear and they were floating. Hell was huge and it wasn’t like what he expected. He might have learned about mythology back in high school but that was nowhere close enough to seeing the real thing. He was taught that it’s all fiction and he had no idea about his true identity yet, things would have been different if he learned about it while knowing who he really is. 

 

Chanyeol said that there will be fire, death and despair and he is a bit correct on that part. Since he was high up, Sehun could see the different places of the Underworld. There were parts that looked terrifying while some parts looked normal, at a far end he sees a trench. 

 

“You’ll get to see all of Hell during your stay here.” Charon says. “From the Asphodel Meadows to the Elysian fields, The Fields of Mourning and even Tartarus.” 

 

Sehun swears he hears a roar after that coming from the trench that is most likely Tartarus. He couldn’t tell if it was a cyclops or a giant but he doesn’t want to find out. 

 

He sees a mansion in view and Sehun tries his best to keep it cool. He should have asked Jongin about Hades at least. Was Jongin this terrified when he went here before as well? He doubts it. Jongin is the son of the god of war, he probably marched in like he belonged to the place. 

 

Charon tells him to get off and he thanks the man. He quickly disappears after that so Sehun mustered up the courage to follow the pathway towards the mansion. He suddenly stops when he hears quick footsteps. It was bad enough that the footsteps sounded louder than a normal person’s footsteps but he could feel the ground shaking as they got closer. He hears a growl and Sehun just felt completely paralyzed. 

 

He feels a massive presence behind him and he hears hissing. Sehun truly felt like he was in a horror film and just like every other protagonist, he still chose to look behind him instead of running for his life. 

 

He sees a massive three headed dog, there were snakes on its back and it had the tail of a serpent. The dogs--dog, was snarling at him as if it’s ready to devour him. 

 

Sehun steps back and the three headed dog lunged forward. 

 

“Cerberus!” a deep voice calls. 

 

The dog steps back but it was still glaring at him. He sees a young man right beside the dog. “Calm down, he’s here for dad.” he pats the monstrous creature. 

 

The young man was tall, he had an intimidating stare. He had long, black hair that was tied up while his bangs were slicked back. “Follow me, we were informed of your arrival.” he calls Sehun. 

 

Sehun follows him, he kept looking back at the dog that was still eyeing him like he’s a piece of meat.

 

Right as they enter the mansion, Sehun hears growling once again. Just then right at the end of the hallway, two massive dogs suddenly come running towards them. 

 

The young man simply raises his hand to calm the dogs down. “Noir and Mavros are good hellhounds, you just happen to be a complete stranger.” he says. The dogs growl at him one last time before running off. 

 

“My father is waiting for you, let’s go.”

 

Sehun is so out of it that he can’t even bother to ask the man’s name. It hasn’t even been thirty minutes since he set foot in the Underworld but he nearly got mauled by demon dogs twice already. He is so close to pissing himself in fright and he hasn’t even met Hades yet! 

 

Surprisingly, the house of Hades looks completely normal except for the hellhounds roaming around but other than that the place looked cozy and nice.

 

“Dad, the new kid is here.” the man simply says the moment they stepped into the living room. 

 

There was only one man there and he was currently watching TV. Compared to the gods in fancy clothing that he met at Olympus, this man was just wearing jeans and a sweater. He lazily looks at them and stands up. 

 

“I have heard so much about you. I am Hades, god of the Underworld.” he introduces.

 

Sehun was pretty sure that he looks dumbstruck right now because after all the frightening things he encountered so far, he definitely did not expect Hades to look like your normal stay at home dad. 

 

“Oh sorry, were you expecting something more thrilling?” Hades asks. “Should I change into my other form to scare you?”

 

“N-no, I’m just surprised, that’s all. I am Oh Sehun, Aphrodite ordered to have me sent here for my punishment.” Sehun says. 

 

“Would you look at that, it talks.” the young man snickers. 

 

Hades laughs. “It has been a while since someone is sent here for punishment. The last one sent here was a murderer so I was a bit surprised to see the files about you. You are too green for this place.” 

 

“Well I did talk back to Aphrodite and embarrassed her in front of the other gods.” 

 

Hades cocks an eyebrow at him. “You do not address her as your mother.” 

 

Sehun turns away. “She’s… Not worthy of it.”

 

Hades smirks. “I feel the anger, misery and hatred. You’d love it here.” 

 

“What punishment do you usually give?” Sehun asks. 

 

“Well it’s troublesome so I usually just throw people in Tartarus or the Fields of Mourning to make things easier.” Hades shrugs. “But since you don’t even deserve to be here in the first place, I guess a few chores wouldn’t hurt. Persephone will talk to you about manners since your mother insists but other than that, just think of this as a long vacation.”

 

“Dad, are you sure that’s a reasonable thing to do?” the young man asks. 

 

“I stopped taking orders from the other gods and goddesses a long time ago. My kingdom, my rules. He’s under my care now.” Hades says. “You’re in charge of him, son.”

 

“What?!”

 

“This is Kris, he’ll take good care of you. Now take him to his room.” Hades simply says before taking a seat back at the couch. 

 

Sehun turns towards the son of Hades, Kris, and smiles awkwardly. Kris simply narrows his eyes at him and scoffs a quick ‘follow me’.

 

Sehun hesitantly follows him. This is definitely going to be one heck of a weird journey for him. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jongin boredly stares at the training field as he observed the demigods training. Some were using swords while some fought with their bare hands. 

 

“I thought training was supposed to be fun?” Jongin sees Chanyeol holding out two swords. “I got these two from my father’s workshop, want to give it a go?”

 

Jongin simply sighs. “I’m not in the mood today.”

 

Chanyeol frowns. “Dude you gotta get your focus back. It has only been two days. I didn’t know that Sehun had that much of an impact on you.”

 

“I miss him.” Jongin mutters. “I’ve been with him for a week but it seems like he’ll be gone much longer than that.” 

 

Chanyeol places the sword on the stands before taking a seat beside Jongin. “Baekhyun mentioned that you made quite a scene when you were sending him off.” 

 

“I did not. He’s just making it sound dramatic.” 

 

“Oh really?” Chanyeol smirks. “I’m your last, you’re my last? The hell does that mean then? It sounds like a confession to me.”

 

Jongin actually smiles at that which causes Chanyeol to cock an eyebrow at him. “It’s not a confession, okay? It’s a promise.”

 

“That makes it even cheesier.”

 

“He promised that I’ll be his last victim. I’m his last target.”

 

“And you’re my last means what?”

 

Jongin scratches his head. “I actually don’t know.” he shrugs. “I brought him to my cabin and he was quick to catch on about my… Past flings and relationships.” 

 

Chanyeol grins. “And you assured him that he’s your last?”

 

“I’m not even sure. I feel like it’s a spur of the moment thing but Sehun is… He’s unlike anyone I’ve ever met. I always tell myself that it’s his charm and pheromones that’s causing this attraction but nothing changed even if he had restrainers on. I couldn’t use those as an excuse anymore.”

 

“From what I’ve heard from Baekhyun and Hermes, it seems like the attraction is mutual anyways. You two flirt a lot.” 

 

“We just got used to it. We kept doing it when we were deceiving each other so it just comes naturally, I guess.”

 

“One question, would you go to hell for him?” Chanyeol asks. 

 

Jongin hesitates. “I would.”

 

Chanyeol nods knowingly. “Seems like you like him but it’s not that bad yet. Come on Jongin, it’s unlike you to be hung up on someone. You usually just move on.” 

 

“I don’t have to move on because we weren’t a thing and besides, I am not hung up on him.” 

 

“Then come with Baekhyun and I tonight, let’s go out for a drink.” 

 

“No thanks.” Jongin declines. “You’re both going to set me up with someone and that is the last thing I need right now.” 

 

The son of Hephaestus groans. “We can’t leave you alone because you might pull a Helen of Troy for Sehun.” 

 

Jongin looks at him in disbelief. “Dude, I’m not going to start a war with Madame Aphro or Hades to save Sehun. He’s no damsel in distress. I’m sure he’d handle the Underworld just fine, it’s his loneliness that I’m worried about.” 

 

“Not just him, you’re lonely too.” Chanyeol points out. 

 

“At least I have company here, he’s all alone.” 

 

“Maybe a son of Hades will give him a good time.” Chanyeol suggests. Jongin glares at his best friend. “As a friend, I mean.”

 

“What if he befriends a demigod down there and they get close? There’s still so many things I want him to know about me but we didn't get the chance. I’m probably just a deceiving player in Sehun’s eyes.” he says dejectedly. 

 

“It’s so painful to see a son of the god of war looking so defeated.” Chanyeol winces. “How about you come with me tomorrow? Baekhyun says he’s watching over Donghae, we could visit them.”

 

Jongin’s ears perk up at that. “Sure, I’d like that.” He should try to make things right with Donghae at least since the son of Eros has a bad impression on him. 

  
  
  
  


Sehun wakes up due to the harsh shaking on his shoulder. He was about to complain when he hears an unfamiliar voice.

 

“Wake up sleeping beauty, this isn’t your turf.” Kris scoffs. 

 

Sehun winces when he sits up all too quickly. “You have a schedule to follow. Get dressed and meet me at the training chambers. It’s my dad’s orders.” Kris tells him. 

 

He does as he’s told, when he steps out of his room he sees Mavros waiting outside his room. The hellhound barks at him before making a gesture for Sehun to follow. 

 

It’s already Sehun’s second or third day (he lost count because it’s always dark) in the Underworld but he still can’t get used to anything. The hellhounds are always lurking around him, Kris is still grumpy with him which results in Sehun being just as grumpy and then there’s Hades who looks completely harmless but he’s yet to reveal his true self. The only one normal so far is Persephone. The goddess was nice to him and she listened to him about his problems with Aphrodite. In other words, Sehun feels like he’s suddenly a part of the Addam’s family. Give him two more days in the Underworld and he’ll soon morph into Wednesday Addams. 

 

Sehun sees Hades waiting by the entrance of the training chambers. The god pats Mavros’ head before looking at Sehun. 

 

“Next time, I’ll send Cerberus to wake you up if you still oversleep.” he jokes but Sehun senses a bit of a threat in there. 

 

“I apologize, it won’t happen again.” Sehun says. 

 

“Anyways, they sent me new files about you. They’re from the reports made by the son of Ares that was assigned to you.” Hades says. 

 

Sehun feels a spark of excitement at the mention of Jongin. “What do the reports say?” he asks. 

 

“He noted some of your strengths and weaknesses, he said that you can’t sense other demigods. He used his pheromones on you a couple of times but you couldn’t tell?”

 

“I’ve only been with one demigod, I really can’t sense pheromones at all.” he explains. 

 

“Very well, I already told Kris to train you regarding that today.” Hades nods. “I’ll see you two later. Good luck.” with that, the god leaves the room. 

 

“Our training will be simple, it’s for heightening your senses.” Kris says.

 

“Okay then, what do I do?”

 

Kris disappears for a few seconds then he reappears again right behind Sehun. The younger nearly yelps. That’s one thing that Sehun still cannot get used to. Hades and his children have the power to travel through the darkness and shadows. That’s why it’s always so dim in the whole mansion, it’s convenient for them to travel. 

 

Without warning, Kris tugs at his hair to hold him in place. The taller demigod covers his eyes with a black cloth. 

 

“H-hey, what are you doing?” Sehun asks. 

 

“I told you that this training is for heightening your senses. Now then, get used to my pheromones then search for me. Do it wrongly and there will be consequences. Got it?”

 

It’s not like Sehun has a choice in this anyways. “Got it.” 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been a while. It took a while because I was contemplating on changing on character for the past months.
> 
> I decided to change the son of Eros into Donghae. I even made a poll for on twitter. I changed the character for obvious reasons and I don't want to explain further. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter~

Sehun grunts as he ends up on his knees once again. He hears another disinterested sigh from Kris. 

 

“Pay attention. Use your other senses to find where I’m coming from.” Kris reminds. 

 

“I’m trying, okay? But it’s just a bit overwhelming.” Sehun says as he gets up. 

 

“You still can’t sense it, can you?”

 

Sehun purses his lips. “Sorry.” 

 

He feels a hand on the back of his neck. He was suddenly tugged forward and he crashes onto Kris’ chest. 

 

“Uh… What?” Sehun asks. 

 

“I’m sure the son of Ares used the same trick on you. Focus.” Kris mutters. 

 

His face was practically buried onto Kris’ neck. The taller’s hand by his nape kept him in place. All of a sudden he suddenly feels it… that same feeling that made his knees tremble before. He instinctively held onto Kris’ arms. 

 

“How do you counter this?” Kris asks. He wasn’t expecting an answer, he wants Sehun to do it instead. 

 

Kris and Jongin’s powers were somewhat similar. The only difference is that Kris’ pheromones envelop him with fear while Jongin’s make him want to submit and surrender. Sehun focuses on using his powers but this time he does it wordlessly. No pleads, no sultry looks only a subtle caress on the taller’s arm. 

 

Kris flinches back like he was suddenly electrocuted. “Oh crap, I underestimated you a bit.” he chuckles. 

 

Sehun tilts his head in confusion. “My powers barely worked on Jongin though.” 

 

“He had pills and he has more self-restraint since he’s a son of Ares.” Kris explains.

 

“I never asked this but how exactly do my pheromones make my target feel?” 

 

“Well…” Sehun turns his head because he could tell that Kris is already moving around. “It makes me want to give you whatever you want.” 

 

Sehun nods. That’s exactly how his powers worked. Whenever he combines that with Donghae's pheromones, he’s basically  _ sex-on-legs,  _ as Donghae likes to call him. 

 

“Will you do it then? Give me whatever I want?” Sehun asks. 

 

“Land a punch on me first.” Kris snickers. 

 

The whole training area was dark, it would be easier and faster for Kris to move around which means that it’s a clear disadvantage for Sehun. He focuses more on what he can hear and he tried following Kris’ movements through his pheromones. 

 

When he senses that Kris was creeping behind him, he quickly spins and successfully knees him in the gut. 

 

“Fucking hell, I told you to punch me.” Kris groans. 

 

Sehun pulls down the blindfold and he sees the son of Hades wincing. “I’m sorry, I moved by instinct.” he giggles. 

 

The two hellhounds that were also in the chambers scramble off to Kris’ sides to bare their sharp teeth in front of Sehun. 

 

Kris was quick to pat both Mavros and Noir to calm them down. “You two have to admit, that was a good one, right?” he asks the hounds. 

 

The hellhounds calm down and sit instead. Sehun smiles in relief. “Can I pet them once they get more fond of me?”

 

Kris smirks before muttering out a hushed command and before Sehun knows it both Mavros and Noir pounce on him. The hellhounds were huge and heavy, he lets out an unattractive squawk before he ends up falling back with a loud thud. 

 

“Fuck that hurt.” Sehun groans. Noir suddenly licks his cheek while Mavros was sniffing him. “What did you tell them?” 

 

“I told him you were their lunch.” 

 

“What?!” 

 

Kris laughs. “I’m kidding, I told them that you’re a friend and that they should apologize for being mean to you.” 

 

“So this is their way of making it up to me?” Sehun asks. 

 

The hellhounds step off of him so he sits up, he winces because his fall was not that smooth. Both hounds were looking at him expectantly and it’s the first time that Sehun sees their tails wagging. It’s cute, Sehun thinks. He and Donghae once donated some cash to an animal shelter. They once spent a whole afternoon playing with the dogs there. Mavros and Noir were definitely not normal dogs though, they’re really huge. They’re like two humongous black wolves. He was lucky that he didn’t break his back when he fell earlier. 

 

“You’re supposed to pet them.” Kris points out. 

 

Sehun reaches out a hand to pat Mavros first then Noir. They both huff before licking his face once again. Kris laughs and tells him that he smells like dog spit. 

 

“How are your hair and that damn makeup still perfect despite all that?” Kris whines. 

 

“Aphrodite’s blessing. I’m stuck like this for four more days. After that you’ll see the normal me.” he shrugs. 

 

“Damn, I can’t wait for your normal form. You’re too sparkly and pretty for this place with the way you look right now.”

 

“Too sparkly?”

 

“It’s a compliment, Snow White.” 

 

Sehun rolls his eyes at the son of Hades. “Anyways, will you give me whatever I want for successfully knocking you down?” he asks. 

 

“It was supposed to be a punch but fine, what do you want?” 

 

“A tour outside except for Tartarus. Please?”

 

“Normally, you’re supposed to be scared to go outside.” Kris states. 

 

“I’d like to enjoy hell to distract myself.” 

 

Kris gives him an amused smile. “If you insist, but before that put that blindfold back on because we’re not yet done here.”

 

Sehun smiles excitedly before adjusting the cloth to cover his eyes once again. At least Kris has warmed up to him now and the same goes for Mavros and Noir. Maybe staying at the Underworld isn’t bad after all. 

  
  
  
  


Jongin has truly gotten used to Sehun being with him in mornings to the point that he groaned out in frustration when one of his sisters woke him up.

 

His sister, Hwasa rolls her eyes at him. “Well excuse me if I’m not some attractive kid of Aphrodite, brother.” she spat. 

 

"It's too early for your sass. What's with the wake up call?" he asks with a yawn.

 

"Dad sent a message." Hwasa answers. 

 

Jongin rubs the sleep off his eyes and sits up upon hearing that. "Yeah? What did he say?" 

 

"He heard about your incident at Olympus the other day." Hwasa answers. "He'll pay a visit soon to talk to you. In the meantime, he wants you to train some newbies that arrived at camp." 

 

"Incident? I did nothing wrong." Jongin scoffs. 

 

"Oh please," Hwasa rolls her eyes. "Dad knows that you've  _ fraternized  _ with almost every son and daughter of Madame Aphro. You know how he feels about anything related to  _ her. _ "

 

Jongin ruffles his hair in frustration. "Whatever, I have nothing better to do anyways since my mission is over so he can talk to me once he comes."

 

Hwasa gives him an interested look. "So I heard you caused quite a scene with the new kid." 

 

"It's none of your business." Jongin gets up from his bed. 

 

"I saw his pictures, he's pretty." she comments. 

 

"Pictures? Where did you get pictures?" Jongin scoffs. 

 

"Some kids of Hermes followed you around when you were with him. You know how some of them are." she shrugs. 

 

Some children of Hermes are like the paparazzi of the demigod world. Their father is the messenger of the gods and the god of thieves, Jongin can't stand most of them. Jiyong and Top are examples. 

 

"There were also news about you sleeping with the new kid, does madame Aphro know?"

 

Jongin looks at her in disbelief. "Don't people have anything else to talk about? Sehun has been the hot topic in camp for weeks now." 

 

"Well you two made quite the buzz. You know how many wanted to be sent on the mission to capture him but you were the one chosen. He's very attractive too, possibly Madame Aphro's prettiest kid. People would line up for him once he returns to camp." 

 

Jongin clenches his jaw in annoyance. Sehun would dislike this so much. "He is a person, not some attraction." he mutters. 

 

"Do you like him?" Hwasa bluntly asks. 

 

"Why do you have so many questions?" Jongin complains. 

 

His sister shrugs. "It's better to show your advantages earlier, you know? If he's already yours, make it clear. Unless competition thrills you." 

 

Jongin simply pushes her out of his room. "If I ever hear you or anyone else talking about him like he's some kind of possession, I will not hesitate to kick your ass."

 

He simply hears Hwasa laughing when he closes his bedroom door. "Damn brother, you've fallen for his charm."

 

Jongin heaves a sigh.  _ "It's not the charm."  _ He thinks before proceeding into the bathroom. 

  
  
  
  


Jongin spent the morning with two of his sisters, Hwasa and his elder sister, Chaelin. The three of them were assigned to meet the 'new arrivals' at camp. 

 

Jongin simply orients them and gives them a few pointers about what to expect for their training. The new demigods were a few years younger than him. Most were children of Zeus and Poseidon.

 

"This is why I never believed it when Zeus and Poseidon say they're busy with work." Chaelin snorts.

 

Jongin and Hwasa laugh in agreement. Hwasa dismisses them and tells them to go meet their siblings and get used to the camp first. Training will start in three days. 

 

"Is there anything else left to do? I need to meet with Baekhyun today." Jongin asks his sisters. 

 

"We have to sort through their profiles to see what kind of training would be appropriate but you can leave that to us." Chaelin says. 

 

"Thanks, I'll be going now." Jongin smiles. 

  
  
  
  


Jongin heads over to Chanyeol's cabin. He sees the son of Hephaestus waiting outside. "Took you long enough, I was supposed to meet up with Baekhyun an hour ago." Chanyeol says. 

 

"Sorry, my father gave me new orders already." Jongin explains. 

 

"Well you do need a distraction." Chanyeol knowingly says. "Let's go."

 

Jongin and Chanyeol arrive at the library at camp. Baekhyun told Chanyeol that Donghae would be doing his community service here for the day. 

 

They see Baekhyun seated at the reading area while they catch a glimpse of Donghae arranging a cart full of books. Chanyeol sneaks up behind his boyfriend before pecking his cheek lovingly while Jongin simply takes a seat in front of him. 

 

"How is he?" Jongin asks. 

 

"He copes up well. He stopped complaining since yesterday, he's a bit gloomy though. He probably misses Sehun." Baekhyun says. 

 

"He's not the only one that misses the pretty boy." Chanyeol comments. 

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol both smirk. "Don't start," Jongin scoffs. 

 

"Oh come on, it's written all over your face." Baekhyun states. "Since when did you look so lovesick?" 

 

Jongin snorts at his ridiculous remark. "Lovesick?" 

 

Baekhyun closes the book he's reading and looks at Jongin thoughtfully. "I've known you for years and this is the first time I've seen that look on you. You dated several kids of Aphrodite yet somehow you treated Sehun differently." 

 

Jongin is actually interested in this. Baekhyun might joke around a lot, especially whenever he's with Chanyeol but the son of Athena has always been honest with him.

 

"Do tell me more." Jongin encourages. 

 

"Well I had my suspicions when I had that phone call with you and Hermes interrupted. I said some rude things during that time too and Hermes made it worse. You defended Sehun during that time." Baekhyun starts. "Next was when you defended him from Hermes when he just arrived at camp. Then you also defended him from Aphrodite and you spoke against the gods just for him. Lastly, your whole dramatic statement of ' _ I'm your last'  _ puts the cherry on top."

 

Chanyeol snickers at this. "I had the same suspicions whenever we call each other too. I was convinced that it's the charm working back then."

 

Jongin couldn't counter any of that. He simply nods quietly and thinks deeply. "Love, like, dating, relationships… I never took any of that seriously before. I'm honestly a bit frustrated right now because I only went after Madame Aphro's children, I can't tell if it was the charm working or if I truly felt something."

 

"You used pills against Sehun and you spent days when he has restrainers on." Chanyeol points out. 

 

"It's still not enough, we haven't been together long enough. There's so much more to know about him but that opportunity was taken away the moment that he was sent to the underworld." Jongin explains. 

 

"It's not like he'll be there forever. He'll be back here in no time." Baekhyun says. 

 

"Madame Aphro hates me and she is on bad terms with Sehun too. She will keep us apart." Jongin winces. 

 

"Ooh, forbidden love." Chanyeol whistles. 

 

"I don't love." Jongin corrects. 

 

"Yet." Baekhyun interferes and Jongin looks at him in disbelief. "What? You have to admit, Sehun is a keeper. Have you seen him bravely standing up for both you and himself in front of the gods? Aphrodite have mercy but that moment was so sexy, his feisty attitude is such a turn on." 

 

"Excuse me? Your boyfriend is right beside you." Jongin points out. 

 

"No worries, I completely agree with him. Hundred percent." Chanyeol shrugs. 

 

"You're still never gonna get that threesome with Sehun." Jongin concludes. 

 

The couple look at him with exaggerated scandalized looks. "Jongin! How dare you think of such inappropriate thoughts!" Chanyeol fake gasps. 

 

"Oh fuck off, I know you two like the back of my hand." Jongin groans. 

 

"The son of Ares is too possessive, we're really never gonna get that threesome, babe." Baekhyun sighs dramatically. 

 

"One question, why?" Jongin sneers. 

 

"Threesomes are good, are they not?" Chanyeol asks. 

 

Jongin couldn't disagree with that but still… "Feel free to invite anyone, but not him." 

 

"I almost forgot that you're Sehun's first." Chanyeol sighs. "And you also told him that you'd be his last." 

 

"I wasn't referring to sex." Jongin defends. 

 

"So were you referring to a relationship then?" Baekhyun retorts. 

 

Jongin averts eye contact. "Sehun isn't ready for that."

 

"Ready for what?" all three demigods flinch when they see Donghae standing behind them. "I'm all done by the way, I just need the librarian's signature for my clearance form." he tells Baekhyun. 

 

Baekhyun stands up and takes Donghae's form. "I'll have it signed."

 

Donghae was left with Chanyeol and Jongin who both get up from their seats as well. "Hey wait," Donghae grabs Jongin's wrist. "I heard Sehun's name being mentioned earlier."

 

Jongin pulls away from Donghae's hold. "Ask him and his boyfriend." 

 

Donghae narrows his eyes at Chanyeol. "Hey, your best friend is super attractive. We can't help it." the taller explains. 

 

Donghae didn't look annoyed or anything. He simply gives them a disappointed look. "I hope one of these days, you'd look past his good looks and see that he is so much more than that." he frowns. "Normally, I'd play along because you are telling the truth but… That's all I've heard for the past few days. People talk about my best friend like he's some circus attraction." 

 

With that, Donghae walks over towards Baekhyun and the librarian. Jongin simply tells Chanyeol to not bring up Sehun again before leaving the library. 

 

Chanyeol treats them to lunch together as compensation for frustrating Donghae. Chanyeol also used the time to get to know Donghae and Sehun instead. 

 

"If you really disregard the whole conman thing, you and Sehun really make a great team. The news in camp aren't pleasant at all." Baekhyun comments. 

 

"Well I am thankful that you at least believe me. Some of my siblings refuse to believe that we had good intentions." Donghae says. 

 

"Jongin really tried to explain the truth to the gods. He explained it all to me as well so that I could add it in the report. Madame Aphro just disregarded it though." Baekhyun replies. 

 

Donghae looks towards Jongin. "You did?" 

 

"Everyone has this negative perception of Sehun. I really want to at least clear that up. I owe him that much." Jongin says. 

 

Donghae's gaze softened and for the first time, he gives Jongin a small smile before muttering a quick 'thanks'. 

 

Comfortable silence falls upon them as they resume eating. All of a sudden something fast comes flying by in front of them and it stops in front of Donghae. 

 

Jongin was able to see a floating golden envelope before it opened. "A message from Hermes?" Chanyeol asks. 

 

The envelope opens and glows for a moment. All of a sudden Jongin hears an all too familiar voice while Donghae's eyes completely went wide. 

 

It was Sehun. It was a video message from Sehun. Jongin was quick to stand up from his seat to stay next to Donghae so he could see the nessage from a better view. 

 

Sehun still had Aphrodite's blessing. His silver hair makes him stand out more in the dark place.

 

_ "Hey… it's my first time using this so I don't know if I'm doing it right."  _ Sehun says as he scratches his head.  _ "I lost track of time here because it's always dark so I don't know if it's morning or night there. I hope this isn't delivered to you in broad daylight for everyone to see." _

 

Donghae shakes his head at that, but he had a smile on his face. "Idiot, it's too late for that." 

 

_ "I hope you're doing fine. I hope no one is being mean to you or anything. I'm… Slowly getting used to how things are in here. It's still a bit scary but it's nothing I can't handle."  _ Sehun was hugging his knees to his chest as he speaks. 

 

He was quiet for a moment before speaking again. _ "I miss you so much. So much has drastically changed over the past few days."  _ he sighs. 

 

_ "I hope you make some friends there… Jongin is nice. He really is. I hope you two get along. Don't be mad at him anymore."  _

 

Chanyeol nudges Jongin's sides at that comment. Jongin couldn't help but smile, he didn't expect Sehun to mention him. 

 

_ "You know…"  _ Sehun leans forward.  _ "There's so much I want to tell you about him but I want to tell it to you personally. I kind of miss him too?"  _

 

Baekhyun lowly whistles while Chanyeol grins at him. Donghae kept his attention on the video. 

 

_ "I don't want to keep the video too long though. I will work hard here so that I can get back to camp and I promise to tell you everything. I miss you so much Donghae, you know I love you."  _ Sehun smiles. 

 

He was about to speak again when they hear the sound of a door opening. All of a sudden they see another guy beside Sehun. Jongin was able to recognize him, he's a son of Hades. 

 

_ "Are you filming yourself?"  _ the guy asks. 

 

_ "Yeah, it's a message for a friend."  _

 

The son of Hades sits right next to Sehun to look into the envelope.  _ "This is some weird shit, Snow White."  _ he says and Sehun chuckles at that.  _ "Anyways, wrap that up. I'm taking you somewhere." _

 

Sehun's brows furrow.  _ "I thought I'm not supposed to go outside today?"  _

 

_ "I'm sneaking you out."  _

 

Sehun actually looks interested. He returns his attention to the message.  _ "Sorry about that. He's Kris by the way, don't worry because he's nice. I have to go."  _

 

_ "Don't mislead him and hurry up."  _ Kris grunts. 

 

Sehun smiles once again.  _ "I really have to go now. I miss you Donghae, I love you. Bye." _

 

With that, the envelope disappears leaving all four of them confused and baffled. "He's… With a son of Hades?" Donghae says. "They seem to get along well though. I'm glad he's doing fine." 

 

"That guy that Sehun was with, Kris… He isn't a demigod, is he?" Jongin asks. 

 

"He's not like us."

 

"What do you mean? You said he's a son of Hades." Donghae asks. 

 

"And Persephone." Baekhyun finishes. "Hades is only loyal to one woman… unlike some other gods." he rolls his eyes. 

 

"Sehun looks comfortable around him so I'm relieved." Donghae smiles. "He doesn't look gloomy." 

 

"Kris even calls him Snow White, that's cute." Chanyeol chuckles. 

 

"Damn Jongin, you're up against the heir of the Underworld." Baekhyun smirks. 

 

"Shut up." Jongin groans as he takes his seat. 

 

"I wonder where they're sneaking off to? Kris said he's sneaking Sehun out. The guy probably has taken a liking to Sehun to be doing that." Chanyeol muses. 

 

Jongin clenches his jaw, the three don't fail to notice this. "Hey if it makes you feel any better, Sehun did say that he misses you too. He sent the message to me but it felt like he wanted to talk to you as well." Donghae says. 

 

"I'll ask Hermes if we could at least send him a reply." Jongin changes the subject. 

 

To be honest, Jongin is happy to see Sehun and he is more than happy to know that the son of Aphrodite is also thinking about him. However, he can't help but feel threatened at Sehun's new  _ friend.  _

 

Sehun will probably be staying with Kris much longer than he did with Jongin. He's threatened but he believes Sehun meant it when he said that Jongin will be his last…  _ whatever that meant.  _

 

"Gosh. Sehun really has you wrapped around his finger." Donghae chuckles. 

 

Jongin looks at him in confusion while the son of Eros simply smiles knowingly. "You know I want to hate you so much because you lied to Sehun and took him here but… My best friend has never spoken about someone else so fondly before. I guess I can entrust him to you."

 

"Hey, it's still his decision to make. We have a lot of time to properly get to know each other when he returns, we don't need to rush anything. I'm still a bit confused myself." Jongin explains. 

 

"It's clear as day. He's whipped." Chanyeol concludes. 

 

"Obviously." Baekhyun snorts. 

 

Jongin shakes his head in disbelief but deep inside,  _ he knows they're telling the truth anyways.  _


	15. Chapter 15

Sehun feels like a lost puppy as he trailed behind Kris. Mavros was right beside him while Noir is behind him. Kris was leading him towards an unfamiliar area in the mansion. 

 

"This is where I used to sneak out when I was younger." Kris says. 

 

After going through a long hallway and a flight of stairs, they enter a room. Kris opens a window that was high up and easily travels up using the darkness. He reaches a hand out and he easily pulls Sehun up. 

 

Sehun looks puzzled since the son of Hades did it so effortlessly. "You're like a feather." Kris teases. 

 

Mavros and Noir follow them and Kris closes the window. They were already outside and Sehun took the time to appreciate the place. 

 

The fear he had when he arrived with Charon was now gone. The sky was in a dark shade of purple. The lawn in front of the mansion looked scary and terrifying but behind it was a beautiful garden. 

 

The garden was huge. Sehun sees different kinds of flowers growing and there were fruits and vegetables as well. "This place is beautiful." Sehun says. 

 

"Mom likes to maintain it." Kris says. Persephone is the daughter of Demeter, after all. 

 

"Why not do it to the whole lawn?" Sehun asks. 

 

"Well the mansion won't look like the house of Hades if you see it like this, will it?" Kris arches an eyebrow at him. 

 

Sehun snorts. "It's for the aesthetic, I get it." 

 

"Dad loves mom so much so he allowed her to do whatever she wanted to in this area." Kris narrates. 

 

"Sometimes I forget that you're not a demigod like me." Sehun sighs. He found out about it when he was training. He assumed Kris' mother was a mortal, completely forgetting the fact that Hades is loyal to Persephone. 

 

"Is that a compliment?" Kris asks. 

 

"Well you're a god." Sehun shrugs. "And so far you're the nicest god I've met." 

 

"No one has ever called me nice before… Well except my mother, I guess." Kris chuckles. 

 

"I thought you were an ass to be honest." Sehun says as they walked around in Persephone's garden. "I'm not sure if it's out of pity but you're a lot nicer to me now."

 

"It's not pity, you simply earned my respect." Kris says. 

 

Sehun smiles. "All because I hit you with my knee?" 

 

Kris laughs. "I think it's because you used your charm on me."

 

Sehun laughs as well. "Hey, I only used that when you told me to." 

 

"Anyways, where do you want to go first for your tour?" Kris asks. "It won't be too long till dad finds out I snuck you out so choose quick."

 

"Fields of Mourning." Sehun answers. 

 

Kris cocks an eyebrow at him. "Others normally go with the Elysian fields. Why would you want to go to the Fields of Mourning?" 

 

"I want to see the Elysian fields last. I want to experience the places here from worst to best. I remember studying about this when I was in high school so I want to make the most of this experience."

 

"Wow, among all the souls that are brought here you are probably the most excited about hell." Kris chuckles. 

 

"Hell has been so much nicer to me than Olympus." Sehun grins. "So let's start that tour, yeah?" 

 

"Should I sweep you off your feet or do you prefer to be carried on my back?" Kris suddenly asks. 

 

"What?" 

 

"We're travelling through the darkness, Snow White. I'm not going to let you walk around this place." Kris explains. 

 

"Is there no other way?" Sehun whines. 

 

"I can take you back to your room, if you want." 

 

Sehun rolls his eyes before stepping behind Kris. "Is this really necessary?" 

 

"Hold on tight." Kris tells him. Mavros and Noir both bark at him. Sehun grunts before draping his arms around the taller's neck. 

 

It was all too sudden for Sehun. The moment Sehun got to hold onto him, Kris suddenly launches that he ends up yelping. 

 

It was far different from his quick roller coaster like ride to Olympus because this trip is a bit longer. He feels the cool breeze of the wind against his skin and everything around him is a blur. For one moment, Kris slows down and he sees the view of the Underworld from high up. Sehun would have appreciated the view if Kris didn't dive down suddenly. 

 

Sehun's legs were wobbly by the time they landed back on the ground. Mavros and Noir land just right after they do. Kris looks at him in amusement. 

 

"That's not even full speed." Kris points out. 

 

"Thanks for the consideration." Sehun sarcastically remarks. 

 

"No prob." Kris shrugs. 

 

Sehun was about to make another sassy remark when he flinches upon hearing the eerie sound of crying. There were a few hellhounds guarding the entrance but they passed by without any problems because of Kris. 

 

At first glance, it looks like a normal wide field with green meadows that looked endless. There were flowers growing around the area too. 

 

"Aren't these daffodils?" Sehun asks as he looks at one flower. It definitely looks like a daffodil but instead of its usual yellow color, the daffodils here were black. "Why is it black? The other flowers at your mom's garden look fine."

 

"Ever heard of the flower language?" Kris asks. Sehun nods, he knows because he tried working part time at his aunt's flower shop before--that was way before he started working at bars. "What do daffodils mean?" 

 

Sehun thinks for a while. "Chivalry. But I think it also means unrequited love."

 

"Exactly. These fields are for those souls that wasted their lives on unrequited love." Kris explains. 

 

Sehun actually sees the souls that were roaming around the fields. Some were walking around aimlessly, some are crying while some just look so lost. 

 

Sehun feels a pang in his heart. He is the son of the goddess of love. He is born with the ability to make people love him whether it's by will or by force. Even though he hates the unwanted affection sometimes from others, he still cannot imagine suffering from unrequited love. 

 

"It must be painful." Sehun muses. "Dedicating your life to someone that doesn't love you back, I mean." 

 

"It's their pain that got them here." Kris replies. 

 

"Will they forever be stuck in here?" Sehun asks. 

 

"I believe so," Kris answers. "No soul has ever gotten out of here."

 

"What if it wasn't unrequited love all along?" Sehun asks again. 

 

"It doesn't matter, if they never acted upon it when they were alive, the pain will still be there." Kris explains. "Want to know something upsetting?" 

 

"Well this is the Underworld, what else could be more upsetting?" Sehun gives him a small smile. 

 

"There are souls here that loved each other all along. But since they both did not act upon their actions when they were alive, they both thought their love was unrequited until death." Kris narrates. 

 

Sehun frowns upon hearing that. "That's… truly unfortunate." 

 

Kris nods. "Yeah, those souls could have gotten what they wanted this whole time. All they had to do was be honest about their feelings." 

 

Sehun heaves a sigh. "Well that's it for the Fields of Mourning, this place is depressing."

 

Kris chuckles. "I don't even know why you bothered to check this place out. Anyways grab on, Asphodel is next." 

 

With that, Sehun holds onto Kris once again and they leave the gloomy fields. Sehun was a lot more prepared this time when Kris launches off. It did not take long until they land on a different area once again. 

 

The Asphodel Meadows look much better than the Fields of Mourning. Looking at the place felt like he was stuck in a dream. Just like the previous place, there were also souls roaming around but this time they weren't as gloomy as before. The souls in the place look indifferent and dull. The place was beautiful though, with trees and plants around and there were blooming flowers as well. 

 

"These are the souls that are ordinary. They haven't achieved greatness but they aren't worthy of punishment either." Kris says as he starts walking. Sehun follows him. 

 

"What does it take for one to achieve greatness? To be worthy?" Sehun asks. 

 

"Well most humans think it takes something grand or heroic when simply being kind hearted will do the trick. Maintaining a good life makes you worthy to be in the Elysian fields." Kris answers. 

 

"What do you think of me?" Sehun suddenly asks. Kris cocks an eyebrow at him in question. "I am sure you've read the files about me, what was your first impression?" 

 

"I left the file reading to my father actually." Kris shrugs. "I simply knew you were coming but all I knew was your violation. I heard that you're a thief, a liar and that you even disrespected the gods in Olympus."

 

Sehun winces because they were somewhat true. "I guess I can't deny those but I had my reasons. I am not as bad as my reputation makes me to be." 

 

"I know," Kris smiles. "I am an excellent judge of character and I can tell that you are a good person, Sehun."

 

"Thanks, I wish the people at camp and Olympus could say the same."

 

"It really seems like you had a tough time up there huh?" Kris asks. 

 

"Yeah, but it's not that bad since I had someone to defend me at least. Everything would have been shit without him." Sehun cringes. 

 

"Is that someone the one you sent a message to earlier?" 

 

"Ah no, not him. Donghae is my best friend since I was on Earth. Jongin though, he's the one that brought me to camp." Sehun explains. 

 

"The son of Ares." Kris nods. "He was the one that captured you yet you talk so fondly about him." 

 

"Let's just say that it's a long story." Sehun chuckles. 

 

"I'd like to hear it someday." Kris smirks. 

 

"Please, it's a story of how I failed. There's not much to tell." 

 

"Still, I am curious on how a person who never got caught actually got caught for the first time. It must have been a crazy journey." Kris muses. 

 

"Crazy it is." Sehun agrees. "But you know… there's still more to it. It feels like it's been cut off too soon."

 

"You miss him." Kris concludes. 

 

"I do not." he denies. 

 

"Bullshit, I heard your sappy message to your best friend. You talked about that Jongin guy more than you did about him." 

 

Sehun's face flushes in embarrassment. "I-I did?" 

 

"Indeed Snow White but so much for that," Kris faces him. "Do you want to stay here longer or do you want to go somewhere else now for our tour?" 

 

"Are you allowed to take me to the Elysian Fields this soon?" Sehun asks him. 

 

"I don't even think I'm allowed to take you anywhere." Kris scratches his head. "I sneaked you out for a reason."

 

As if on cue, the ground suddenly began shaking and Sehun hears rapid footsteps approaching. Sehun looks at Kris in worry. The son of Hades has an unreadable expression on his face. 

 

"Shit," he curses. 

 

As the footsteps got louder, Cerberus starts to come into view. All three heads of the massive dog bare their sharp teeth at Sehun. Even the snakes on the dog's back all hiss at the son of Aphrodite. 

 

Mavros and Noir both stand beside Sehun protectively but when Cerberus suddenly barks, the two dogs whimper and step back. 

 

"Cerberus stop it." Kris commands. 

 

Cerberus looks at Kris but still remained glaring at Sehun. 

 

A few seconds later, another figure appears in front of Sehun. It was a dark shadow at first but the shadow transforms into Hades. The god looks at Kris first then at Sehun. He didn't look furious but there was disappointment in his eyes. 

 

"I believe you did not ask permission regarding this." Hades starts. 

 

Sehun was about to speak but Kris beats him to it. "I just thought I'd show him around, dad. He's been stuck in the mansion since he arrived." he explains. 

 

Hades doesn't react but instead, he looks towards Sehun with a scrutinizing stare that made him squirm. "Is that the truth, Sehun?" 

 

Sehun knows better than to lie to the god of the Underworld. 

 

"No," he shakes his head. "I asked Kris for this favor, I wanted to go outside and to see the different places here. Kris just took me out." he explains. 

 

Hades gives his son an unimpressed look for lying while Sehun simply gives him an apologetic glance. 

 

"We had no bad intentions, dad. Sehun just wants to learn more about your kingdom. It's not his fault." Kris defends. 

 

"I know you both don't have bad intentions but…" Hades pinches the bridge of his nose. "I have full responsibility over Sehun while he's staying here so if he gets hurt or scarred for life it's all on me."

 

"I wasn't planning on taking him to Tartarus." Kris grumbles. 

 

"That isn't the point. What if he fell while you're both travelling through the darkness? What if he gets taken by rogue souls? What if he eats fruit from the plants here and ends up getting stuck in the Underworld forever?" 

 

Sehun and Kris both wince since Hades made his point. 

 

"I should have known better." Sehun speaks up. "I'll take responsibility for this, I was sent here as punishment but instead I treated it like a vacation. I apologize."

 

Sehun thought he said something wrong but Hades simply pats his head gently. Sehun's eyes widen at the gentleness of the god's touch. 

 

"I'm not mad, I was the one that told you to treat it like a vacation in the first place. Ask for permission next time, I'd allow you as long as you are with Kris."

 

"Which is why I'm with him right now." Kris scoffs.

 

"That's different, young man. You have no permission this time." Hades remarks while Kris simply rolls his eyes at him, much to the god's chagrin. 

 

That was when Sehun smiles. "Why are you smiling kid? You just got scolded." Hades asks. 

 

"Why were you always portrayed as the bad god in books? It is all so misleading." Sehun wonders. 

 

"Don't push your luck kid, I can be the monster that I was described as in those books. The gods at Olympus just happen to be actual asshats. Zeus and Poseidon are glorified so much but they're far worse than I am." Hades whispers the last part. 

 

"Well you're the only god that doesn't have like thousands of demigod kids running around." Sehun shrugs. "That alone already says a lot."

 

"I like this kid, Kris." Hades chuckles in amusement. 

 

"Are we no longer in trouble then?" Kris asks. 

 

"I'll still need to report this incident." Hades answers. "But since we are already outside, we might as well take him to the Elysian Fields as well." 

 

Kris and Sehun exchanged excited smiles. "Kris, if you drop him, I will also drop you at Tartarus." Hades threatens. 

 

"He holds on pretty tightly dad." Kris teases. 

  
  


They all left for the Elysian Fields right after that. Sehun looks down to see Cerberus running quickly after them. 

 

Sehun thought the Asphodel Meadows were already beautiful but that place is nothing compared to him arriving at the Elysian Fields. The place truly looks like paradise. The souls roaming this time don't look dull and lifeless but instead, they're very much alive and enjoying their stay. 

 

"I want to show you something." Hades says. 

 

Kris, Sehun and the hounds follow after him. Sehun expected the souls to look afraid of Hades but instead they greeted him. Some even call him king. 

 

When Hades suddenly stops, Sehun wants to ask him why but he was rendered speechless when he sees an all too familiar soul not far from where they stood. 

 

"Dad…" Sehun's voice breaks when he sees his father. 

 

"I cannot allow you to interact with the souls but I suppose you at least wanted to see him. He lived a good life, that's why he is here. He is happy and at peace." Hades says. 

 

Sehun couldn't help it. He couldn't hold back the sobs. That was when he ran towards Hades to hug him. Kris was about to stop him but the god simply gestured that it was alright. 

 

"Thank you." Sehun whispers. 

 

The god of the Underworld smiles fondly at him. "Come on, let's take you back to the mansion."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin was busy giving instructions to the new recruits at camp when he sees Baekhyun hurriedly approaching their training area. 

 

"Hey, is something up?" Jongin asks. 

 

Baekhyun catches his breath first. "Hermes received a message from Hades, it's probably about Sehun."

 

"What did it say?" Jongin asks. 

 

"No idea, Hermes just contacted me and I just hurried here because I thought you'd want to know. Let's go and meet him." Baekhyun pants. "Are you busy?" 

 

Jongin simply looks at his sisters. "Go, we got this covered." Chaelin waves him off. Jongin quickly thanks her and goes after Baekhyun. 

 

They hurriedly go to Irene's cabin to get changed. They pass by the gates and they meet up with Hermes at his quarters. What Jongin didn't expect was that he'd see Aphrodite in the quarters as well. 

 

Both Jongin and Baekhyun stiffen before greeting the two. Hermes looks stressed out while Aphrodite looks pissed, Jongin cannot recall a time when the goddess isn't pissed whenever he is around. 

 

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from anything regarding my son?" Aphrodite asks. 

 

"I'll reprimand him later, let's just get to the matter at hand, shall we?" Hermes interrupts. 

 

"Is Sehun alright?" Baekhyun asks as they uneasily approach the god and goddess. 

 

"He's alright, just in trouble." Hermes responds. "Seems like he snuck out with the son of Hades. The kid is touring hell like it's a tourist spot." 

 

"I sent him there for punishment, not for a vacation." Aphrodite grits. 

 

"Well Hades only reported about him breaking that rule about not asking permission from him but he is behaving well. Hades only reported about the incident for you." Hermes tells the goddess. 

 

"Sehun actually sent a message to Donghae yesterday. In there we saw the son of Hades talking to him. He was the one that snuck Sehun out." Baekhyun explains. 

 

"So he's after a son of Hades this time? Is he even learning anything?" Aphrodite scoffs. 

 

"They might be friends." Hermes reasons. 

 

"The son of Eros is also his friend but they fooled around a lot." Aphrodite retorts. "Should I tell Hades to keep his son away from him too?" 

 

"You don't know Sehun." Jongin speaks up. 

 

Aphrodite glares at him while Baekhyun and Hermes both look at him with wide eyes. "You dare to speak back to a goddess?" she seethes. 

 

"No," Jongin sighs. "I dare to defend your own son from your accusations." he says. 

 

"Jongin stop--" Baekhyun interferes. 

 

"No, I just want  _ Sehun's mother _ to know that her son isn't as low as she thinks he is. You know, you could have used the moment to get to know him more since he's been away from you his whole life but what did you do? You gave him a punishment that he doesn't deserve and tossed him in the Underworld like he's a criminal." Jongin had his fists clenched and he was staring right into the goddess' eyes. 

 

" How dare you!" Aphrodite snarls. 

 

"Feel free to give me punishment. I'd love to spend time in the Underworld too, perhaps I'd keep your son company." Jongin provokes. 

 

"Enough of this!" Hermes stands up. "Jongin, you crossed a line and I'll see to it that your father finds out about this." 

 

Jongin takes a deep breath to calm himself down. "Noted," he mutters. 

 

"You're both dismissed. Baekhyun, please don't bring Jongin next time. His mission is done. We don't need him to monitor Sehun anymore." Hermes tells them. 

 

Baekhyun simply drags Jongin away before he could say anything offensive once again. 

 

"You are such a dumbass! Why did you do that?!" Baekhyun exclaims as soon as they were out of the quarters. 

 

"What? I am sick of people badmouthing Sehun. Hearing it from his own mother just annoys me even more." Jongin hisses. 

 

"I understand you but provoking Madame Aphro will only make things worse. You are already on her bad side and so is Sehun. We cannot make things worse for Sehun when he returns here." Baekhyun calmly explains. 

 

"I just think it's unfair, Baekhyun." Jongin sighs in frustration. "Madame Aphro is only giving both Sehun and I a hard time because of her past with my father. She can't take it out on us."

 

"Well she already is." Baekhyun shrugs. "Which is why you should be nicer. Pacify things with the goddess otherwise you can kiss Sehun goodbye." 

 

"I still can't believe that she hates me simply because I am her ex lover's son." Jongin rolls his eyes. "It's not my fault that Ares and Aphrodite's relationship didn't work out." he scoffs. 

 

"So you're ranting about my past relationships now, huh?" 

 

Baekhyun gulps while Jongin flinches. A man wearing an expensive looking suit approaches them. His hair was slicked back and he had sunglasses on. 

 

"Oh fuck," Jongin curses under his breath. 

 

The man walks towards them. He claps Baekhyun's shoulder while he drapes an arm around Jongin's shoulders. 

 

Jongin tenses because his  **father** isn't supposed to be back yet. He's supposed to return in three days, not now. 

 

"It's been a while, is that the proper way to greet your father?" Ares smirks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ares finally makes an appearance! And it seems like Sehun found a family in the Underworld. So who's excited for Aphrodite and Ares to finally meet once again?


	16. Chapter 16

Jongin nearly chokes upon seeing his father all of a sudden. Baekhyun looks at him in confusion because he too wasn't expecting to see the god just outside Hermes' quarters. 

 

"What are you doing here?" Jongin asks. 

 

"Hi dad, it's been a while. How are you?" Ares sarcastically remarks. 

 

Jongin rolls his eyes. "Yeah that and what are you doing here?" he scowls. 

 

"Well what do you think? I was told about stories of my son and a certain kid of Aphrodite. I was going to talk to Hermes to give me more information." Ares explains. 

 

"Can't you ask me instead? I will provide you with honest answers, you know." Jongin complains. 

 

"Hermes insisted that I should talk to him soon so I had to hurry here." Ares shrugs. "Aren't you a little too old to have your father called in by your mentor?" 

 

"Aren't I old enough to make my own decisions regarding who I decide to associate myself with?" Jongin retorts. 

 

"Wait, is this what it's about? They're mad because you're too close with Aphrodite's kid?" Ares asks.

 

"Madame Aphro is the only one mad but… She calls the shots." Jongin replies. 

 

Ares looks at him in disbelief. "I already gave you warnings before. Stay away from her kids if you don't want to be on her bad side." 

 

"I never asked you this but I can't help it, why do you both have to get your kids involved?" Jongin asks. 

 

"Calm down Jongin, you already angered two gods in there. Don't add another one." Baekhyun reminds. 

 

"Well my dad is the god of war so… He's always angry." Jongin shrugs. 

 

"Look, I'm just trying to avoid problems with the goddess as much as possible." Ares runs his fingers through his hair. "Every child of mine follows the rules anyways, everyone but you and I'm just letting it slide because you are my best son." 

 

"Can't you let it slide like one last time?" Jongin grins cheekily. 

 

Ares dramatically wears his sunglasses, turns away and says 'no'. "You already asked me that several times, I am not believing you this time."

 

"Oh sir, this time it's a lot different." Baekhyun joins in. 

 

Ares cocks an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?" 

 

"Meet Sehun first, then you'll know." Baekhyun winks. 

 

"I don't care what you think, I don't want that boy near my son anymore!" Ares, Jongin and Baekhyun all stop when Aphrodite angrily storms out of Hermes' quarters. 

 

The goddess stops when she realizes that there were people (demigods and a god) outside so she maintains her composure.

 

"Ares," she says. 

 

Ares looks calm but Jongin noticed how his father's jaw clenched. "Aphrodite," he nods. 

 

Hermes looks even more stressed out as he looks at the two. "Ares, you came earlier than expected."

 

"I heard this brat is causing trouble." Ares points Jongin. "Was he?" 

 

Aphrodite's face says it all. Baekhyun smoothly excuses himself while Jongin is left to deal with all three Olympians alone, much to his dismay. 

 

"Let's all go inside, Ares still doesn't know the full story." Hermes suggests. 

 

"I don't have time for this." Aphrodite sneers. "Ares, all I want is for your son to stay away from my son. That's that." with that, the goddess leaves. 

 

Ares exhales and gives Jongin a judging look. "Just what exactly did you do to have her that pissed at you?" 

 

Jongin shakes his head. "Like Hermes said, you don't know the full story so let's talk."

 

"I'll leave the talking to you Jongin, I've had enough stress for one day." Hermes groans as he welcomes them inside.

 

Once they got settled in the living room, Jongin narrates everything to Ares right from the moment he was assigned the mission up until the part where he defended Sehun from Aphrodite. Of course he conveniently skipped out on the parts where he and Sehun got intimate. 

 

Thankfully, his father didn't make any side comments. He listened up until Jongin was finished. 

 

"I just think that Madame Aphro is being unfair to him, that's all." Jongin finishes off. 

 

Ares sighs for the nth time that day. "I understand where you're coming from Jongin but Aphrodite is still Sehun's mother. There are still some things for her to decide. You can't meddle." 

 

"But Sehun is already an adult and he has lived his life without his mother by his side. No offense but she sucks at parenting." Jongin scoffs. 

 

Ares snorts. "She is the goddess of love, one of these days I know she'd come around. Perhaps right now this is what she thinks is best for Sehun. At the end of the day, she is still his mother and we can't interfere." 

 

Jongin crosses his arms and groans in disbelief. "You haven't met Sehun, dad. I really am… smitten by him. I've never been attracted to anyone like this before." 

 

Ares smiles although Jongin could tell that it is insincere. "You haven't known him long either, perhaps this attraction would pass soon." 

 

"I don't think it will." Jongin stands up. "I have to go. If you're siding with her then I've got no choice but to find a solution myself." he says before leaving the quarters. 

 

Hermes looks at Ares in amusement as Jongin left. "He is as stubborn as you."

 

"I'm afraid that son of mine is going to end up making the same mistake as I did." Ares shakes his head. "The more forbidden something is, the more you'd want it."

 

"Just like you and Aphro, huh?" Hermes smirks. 

 

Ares glares at him. "Why did it have to be a son of hers?" he complains. 

 

"Obviously, he takes after you." Hermes snorts. 

 

Ares simply flips him off before storming out of his quarters as well. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


It has been two days since Sehun got scolded by Hades. Two days since he saw his father at the Elysian Fields. Two days since he broke down in front of the god of the Underworld. 

 

It's ironic how Hades simply hugged him back and waited for him to calm down when he cried whereas his own mother made him kneel after telling his honest thoughts to her. 

 

Kris jokes about how brave Sehun was for hugging the god of the Underworld while Sehun openly admits that it was a moment of weakness for him. 

 

_ "Dad definitely has a soft spot for you, Snow White." Kris tells him.  _

 

_ "I can tell, I feel like a part of the family." Sehun grins.  _

 

_ "That's because you are." Kris smiles back.  _

 

If Sehun didn't have anyone waiting for him in camp, he'd stay in the Underworld. He just feels so at home. Not to mention that he is learning a lot as well. Kris properly taught him how to master detecting pheromones of other demigods and he learned a lot about hand to hand combat. 

 

Persephone teaches him about Olympus, camp and the Underworld. She even brings Sehun out to help her with her garden sometimes. 

 

Hades allows him to go out as long as he's with Kris or Hades himself. Sehun has toured more of the Underworld in less than a week than he did with Earth. The other day, Kris and Hades wanted to scare him off so they took him to Tartarus. However instead of fear, Sehun was fascinated by the creatures that he saw. 

 

"So your mother apparently had a talk with Hermes regarding my report." Hades brings up. 

 

Sehun was currently with Hades and Kris. They were currently at the Asphodel Meadows since new souls have arrived and they were checking on them. 

 

"Oh… was she furious again?" Sehun asks. 

 

Hades smiles knowingly. "Apparently she thinks you're seducing Kris and that you're having it easy down here."

 

Kris laughs while Sehun grimaces. "Well she's right about the having it easy part." Kris says. 

 

"No way, I think she's right about me seducing you as well." Sehun winks. 

 

Kris flicks his forehead while Hades watches them with amusement. "Should I send a false report about you two dating? Your mother will freak out if she gets news about you and my heir." Hades says. 

 

Sehun enthusiastically nods. "Oh please do."

 

Kris looks at Sehun in disbelief. "Dad, don't give him ideas. He's willing to be rebellious just to annoy his mom."

 

"So what? It's the least I could do to get back at her." Sehun reasons. 

 

"Sehun," Hades sighs. "I may joke around about provoking your mother but a joke remains as a joke for me. I can tell you really want it to happen. You are here to learn from your mistakes. I may have a soft spot for you but you still need to show improvement so that you can go back to camp." the god says. 

 

Sehun tries his best to not frown. "I am trying…" he starts. "I'm trying to understand my mother's point of view in all of this. I really don't want to blame her for anything but I can't help it." 

 

"That's why Persephone lectures you about the gods and goddesses. The best way to understand them is to learn their stories." Hades says. 

 

"I suggest that you have a long talk with your mother once you get out of here." Kris tells him. 

 

"We won't last a minute." Sehun groans. "She hates me."

 

"Hate is a strong word." Hades points out. 

 

"Well I hate her, that I am sure of." Sehun looks at the roaming souls. "I used to not feel a thing towards her but that all changed when I met her. It changed for the worse." 

 

"Let's forget about the soul checking, I'm taking you somewhere else." Hades changes the subject. 

 

"Where to?" Sehun asks. 

 

"I realized I've been going easy on you, so I'll take you back to the Fields of Mourning." Hades grins. 

 

Sehun was confused but he held onto Kris anyways to head to their destination. Hades and Kris brought him to a different part of the Fields of Mourning. He sees a cave at one end and Hades gestures for him to enter. 

 

"Am I going to get murdered because of the things I said about my mother?" Sehun asks. 

 

The two end up laughing at his question. "I'm simply introducing you to some deities." Hades clarifies. 

 

The cave was eerie and unsettling for Sehun. He might have been to Tartarus but hell continues to give him chills. As they went further, Sehun hears a few voices of women. They were chattering and laughing. It didn't take long until they reached the end of the cave where they see three women. 

 

Sehun tries his best to hide the fear and surprise in his features to avoid being rude. The women had snakes in their hair, blood dripping from their eyes and wings that resembled a bat's. 

 

_ The Furies or Erinyes.  _ Goddesses of vengeance and retribution. 

 

Sehun is somewhat both intrigued and afraid on why Hades wants him to meet them. 

 

"Master Hades, it is good to see you. Master Kris, you too." the three greeted. 

 

Hades nods at them in acknowledgement. Sehun notices how the three were eyeing him like he was fresh meat. 

 

"This is Sehun, Aphrodite's son. He's with me." Hades introduces. Sehun keeps a straight face as he greets the three. 

 

"I am sure that Persephone taught you about them. Do you have any ideas on who they are?" Hades asks. 

 

Sehun recalls everything that Persephone taught him the day before. "They're the goddesses of vengeance. They give punishment to those that committed crimes. Alecto, Megaera and Tisiphone." 

 

The three smirk at him. "He is a smart one. I am Alecto, punisher of moral crimes." one introduces. 

 

"Megaera, punisher of infidelity oath breakers and  **_theft._ ** " the way she said theft brought chills down Sehun's spine. It was as if she knows. 

 

"And I am Tisiphone, punisher of murderers."

 

Megaera looks at him a little longer than her two sisters. "Tell me, little lamb… what brought you here?" she asks. 

 

Sehun looks at Hades and Kris. Hades simply gives him a reassuring nod while Kris looks like he has his guard up. 

 

"Theft," Sehun answers. "I lied and stole from people back when I was on Earth but it wasn't for selfish reasons I--" 

 

"Theft is theft." Megaera cuts him off, Sehun purses his lips. 

 

"Something tells me that isn't the only reason." Alecto comments. "You know what I hate the most? It's anger. I love punishing children that disrespect their parents, even those that have sinned against the gods."

 

Sehun doesn't speak for a while. Tisiphone approaches him and tilts his chin up so that he was looking at them. "Is there anything you want to confess?" 

 

"I… hate Aphrodite. I talked back at her and humiliated her in front of the gods." Sehun mutters. 

 

"He is an honest one, master." Tisiphone says. "Do you have any suggestions on how we should punish the lad?" 

 

Kris looks alarmed at this. "Dad, you can't let them." he exclaims. "Sehun is innocent."

 

"Master Kris, I am afraid that this boy is anything but innocent." Megaera smirks. 

 

Kris worriedly looks at Sehun then at Hades. "I thought it is your responsibility if he ever gets hurt or scarred for life? Why did you take him to them?!" 

 

"Calm down Kris, I won't allow them to give Sehun any punishment." Hades says. 

 

The three furies look at their master in bewilderment. "But this little lamb is guilty. It is only right and just to give him punishment." Megaera says. 

 

"Trust me ladies, this boy was given a form of punishment that he does not deserve. What he told you was true about the theft and his hatred for his mother but my wife, son and I have that covered." Hades calmly explains. 

 

"Then why was he brought here?" Alecto asks. 

 

"His mother thinks he's having it easy, that's why. Just teach the kid a lesson without going overboard. I can trust you, right?" Hades asks. 

 

The three all had mischievous grins on their faces. "Of course, it will be our pleasure." Tisiphone says. 

 

"Kris, let's go back to the Asphodel Meadows for now. We'll Come back for Sehun in a bit."

 

"Dad--" 

 

"They wouldn't dare to do anything to disappoint me so stop worrying." Hades assures. 

 

Kris looks at Sehun in worry. "It's not them I'm worried about."

 

Sehun forces out a small smile as Kris and Hades both left. It scares him how he's suddenly left alone with the torturers in the Underworld but if Hades wants him to learn something from this he supposes it's not that bad after all. 

 

"We can tell someone's sinful crimes just by looking at them and you…" Tisiphone runs her fingers through his hair and suddenly tugs at it, forcing him to look at them again. "Have a list." 

 

"You lied, you stole, you used a men's pleasure against them, you were driven by revenge, you have such hatred for your own mother, you disrespected her and the list just goes on." Alecto enumerates. "So much moral crimes to punish. It's too bad Master Hades and Master Kris like you."

 

"The best part is that you do not regret anything that you did." Megaera says. "Except for two things, care to tell us?" 

 

Sehun felt like he was in a trance. For once it felt like it was him under a spell or a charm. "I shouldn't have lied to my father when I was younger." Sehun says. "And I… shouldn't have been separated too long from Jong--." he snaps out of it and avoids eye contact. "Donghae."

 

Tisiphone smirks at this. She tugs on his hair once again, a little bit harsher this time and held him in place until he was looking right at Megaera and Alecto.

 

"Now tell me, what do you truly want? Is there anything that you desire?" Alecto asks. 

 

Sehun refused to talk for a moment but the more he stared into their eyes, the more he was urged to talk. 

 

"I just want all corrupt and unjust people to get a taste of their own medicine." Sehun says. 

 

"What else?" 

 

"I… just want… a mother." 

 

Sehun looks completely puzzled after saying that while the Erinyes giggle. 

 

"I do hate her, I don't understand." Sehun shakes his head. 

 

"All I see is a boy that yearns for his mother's affection." Tisiphone says. 

 

"Don't misunderstand, you do despise her. I can tell." Alecto tells him. "But deep inside you also want to know what it's like to experience your mother's love." 

 

Sehun frowns dejectedly. When Irene told him that he always felt Aphrodite's presence despite her not being around, it made him a bit jealous. He never felt her, not even once and their first and only meeting ended up to be a complete disaster. 

 

"It seems like we're right, sister." Megaera smiles. "Is there anything else that you desire besides that? Is there any deep, dark secret that you want to tell us?" 

 

Sehun wanted to use his charm to get out of the mess he is currently in but he cannot disappoint Hades again. He feels so trapped. It was like he's stuck in a spider web and he can't get out. 

 

"I want to… See Jongin again." Sehun says as if he's stuck in a daze. "I  _ want  _ him." 

 

"You want him? Is this a dirty little secret of yours?" 

 

Sehun absentmindedly nods. "Kind of? That night… I always thought that it was a foolish mistake of mine but a part of me would still do the same thing that happened that night over and over again." 

 

"We've uncovered a weak spot." Alecto cackles. "You are a naughty one, little lamb." 

 

Sehun blinks in confusion then he gasps. "Shit! Stop doing that!" he exclaims. 

 

The Erinyes laugh at him in amusement. "Tell us more about your desires for Jongin." Tisiphone snickers. 

 

Sehun snaps out of it. "No, stop it. This isn't the punishment that I need!"

 

Megaera takes something from the line of concoctions behind them. She takes a small vial and she tosses it over to Tisiphone. 

 

"Drink up, little lamb." 

 

"Don't worry, we only torture and punish but we don't kill. That isn't poison." Alecto says. 

 

"That doesn't give me reassurance at all." Sehun eyes the potion suspiciously. 

 

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. We can force you to drink that. Master Hades gave us permission to teach you a lesson." Megaera explains.

 

Sehun sighs nervously before taking the now opened vial from Tisiphone and drinking it. It was a lot sweeter than he expected. 

 

"What's going to happen to me now?" Sehun asks. 

 

"It's a potion that will make you embrace your desires." Megaera smirks. "Don't take it personally, we're giving you the easy punishment."

 

Sehun was about to make a retort when his vision suddenly got blurry. "W-what's… happening?" It felt like everything was spinning. 

 

The last thing Sehun remembers was the sound of the Erinyes laughing before everything turned black. 

  
  
  


Sehun woke up in the living room of the mansion. Persephone was right beside him and she immediately calls for Kris and Hades when he woke up. 

 

"You were knocked out when we came back. I'm sorry for leaving you. I underestimated their mischievous ways." Hades says. 

 

Sehun slowly gets up. Persephone hands him a glass of water. "Thank you."

 

"What were you two thinking? You left Sehun with three torturers, what did you think would happen?" Persephone scolds. "Good thing Sehun isn't hurt."

 

"I'm okay mom." Sehun blurts out. 

 

Awkward silence passes by until Kris chuckles. "Sehun, are you okay?" 

 

Sehun stands up and shakes his head. "I think I need to be alone." he tells them. 

 

"Just rest, we'll talk about this tomorrow." Hades says. 

 

Before leaving, Sehun suddenly hugs Persephone. He quickly pulls away with a flustered expression on his face. "Sorry… I Just… Bye." he blabbers before running towards his room. 

 

Hades and Kris both look at Persephone in confusion. "I actually feel sorry for the kid, it felt like he really needed the affection." Persephone frowns. 

 

When Sehun arrives at his room, he sees Noir by the door. Noir has grown attached to Sehun throughout his stay so the hellhound has a habit of sleeping in his room. 

 

Sehun opens the door and he and Noir both enter. Sehun slumps onto his bed while Noir worriedly looks at him by his bedside. 

 

"Sorry boy, I'm not acting like myself tonight." Sehun mutters as he caresses the hound's fur. 

 

Sehun tries to sleep but he couldn't. There was a surge of thoughts running through his head. He was suddenly recalling all the targets that he and Donghae tricked for one moment then all of a sudden he kept thinking of what his life would be like if he had a mother too. 

 

_ "It's a potion that will make you embrace your desires."  _

  
  


His first desire was for revenge, his second was to yearn for his mother--that explains why he was suddenly affectionate towards Persephone. His last was about-- _ Jongin.  _

 

For a moment all he could think about was his first and second desire. He was restless up until drowsiness finally hit him. 

  
  
  


He was asleep once again but he woke up in the middle of the night feeling all hot and bothered. "Shit." he curses as he pulls his hair in frustration. 

 

He gets up and paces around his room. Now his thoughts were clouded with Jongin. Fuck those Erinyes for messing with his head. This isn't punishment, this is for their amusement. 

 

Sehun accidentally wakes up Noir and the hellhound once again looks at him in concern. "You should sleep outside for now, boy. I'm sorry." Sehun frowns as he opens the door. 

 

Noir nuzzles its head onto Sehun waist before leaving the room. Once Noir was gone, Sehun locks the door. 

 

He looks at his bedside table and pulls out one of Hermes' envelopes and a pen. They said he has to embrace his desires, perhaps a talk with Jongin would suffice? 

 

"I can't just blurt out to him that I want him." Sehun groans. "Why do I even want him? Sure he's hot as fuck and he's like the only one that treated me with respect and he stood up for me several times and he made a promise to me. What's so special about that?" Sehun babbles to himself uncharacteristically. 

 

It's like he got roofied once again but this time he has no idea what to do and he has to deal with it alone. There's no Donghae or Jongin to help him this time. 

 

His mind kept replaying thoughts of the night that he tried tricking Jongin one last time--which somehow ended up with him getting fucked but whatever. 

 

Megaera asked him about his deepest, darkest and dirty little secret and he said it was Jongin. That explains  **_this._ **

 

He was already halfway through writing Jongin's name and address when he drops the pen. It's a bad idea. He goes back to his bed. Whatever desires or whatever he has for Jongin, he has to tell it to him personally when they meet again. 

 

With that settled, Sehun only has one thing to take care of… his erection. 

 

Sehun didn't even realize it until he was trying to force himself to sleep once again. He felt like a hormonal teenager. This never happens to him. 

 

He tries to calm himself down first but when he couldn't, he quickly strips off his pants and underwear.

 

It was a dirty, embarrassing mess with one hand stroking his cock while he sucked on two of his fingers. 

 

Everything felt like a blur to him. It felt like his skin was on fire. Next thing he knows, he has two fingers in him and he was already moaning out Jongin's name as he came hard. 

 

That was when he fully snaps out of his trance. He climbs out the bed in a hurry and rushes towards the bathroom to take a shower. 

 

He probably said every curse word he knows as he was cleaning himself. Screw the Erinyes and screw his damn desires. 

 

He exits the bathroom in shame. He takes a change of clothes and got dressed. As he was putting his shirt on, he notices something different on his bedside drawer. 

 

All the color got drained out of his face when he realizes that the envelope was gone. 

 

So not only did he touch himself while thinking of Jongin… he accidentally recorded himself and sent it to him as well.

 

Sehun is never going to leave the Underworld ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chaos to come ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Jongin avoided his father for the whole day because of their misunderstanding. He is sure that Ares will try to tell him that his feelings for Sehun will pass soon and he doesn't want to hear it. 

 

Up until now he can still tell that his father is still affected by the goddess of love. He can tell that his father was tensed when Aphrodite was in front of him. 

 

He had dinner with Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Donghae. The son of Athena apologized for ditching him to avoid the drama while Chanyeol and Donghae were curious about what happened. 

 

"I really think your father is a factor on why Madame Aphro is so pissed at you. Because I have been a bad influence to Sehun, I was literally his partner in crime and let's say I taught him everything he needs to know when it comes to seduction but she isn't that harsh towards me." Donghae explains. 

 

"Damn, imagine the situation once Sehun returns. Madame Aphro, sir Ares, Jongin then Sehun all together." Chanyeol cringes. 

 

"By the way, when you said you taught him everything he needs to know… Is it what I'm thinking?" Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows. 

 

Donghae grins. "He's already a sly minx when I met him but I'll admit, I was the one that fully corrupted him."

 

"Quiet down, someone's getting jealous." Chanyeol laughs. "Jongin is gritting his teeth."

 

"I'm not." Jongin scoffs. 

 

"Don't worry, you were still the one that popped his cherry." Donghae assures. Jongin nearly chokes on his food. 

 

"Shut up." 

 

 

 

It was a bit late when Jongin returned to his assigned cabin. He huffs when he sees his father with some of his siblings hanging out by the veranda. 

 

Ares probably treated them all to dinner, he does it whenever he has free time. Jongin manages to get in without anyone seeing him. 

 

The moment he got inside, something flies in front of him. He halts when he gets one of the messages that Donghae got the other day. On the video, he sees Sehun. 

 

His hair was back to its natural hair color. Aphrodite's blessing was finally gone but Sehun still glows in the dark atmosphere of the Underworld. 

 

Sehun was on his bed. He looked flustered. He was twisting and turning and Jongin wonders if Sehun just sent the message by mistake. Jongin thought it was going to be a long message of Sehun just sleeping but he suddenly tosses his blanket aside and Jongin's jaw drops when he suddenly starts stripping. 

 

Jongin scrambles over to his room, the message follows him and he quickly locks the door. He looks back at the video and he sees Sehun stroking himself. 

 

"You've got to be kidding me." Jongin gasps as he sees the familiar fair and milky skin of the son of Aphrodite. 

 

Jongin tries to distract himself by averting his gaze on the video but the muffled moans and gasps he hear draw him right back.

 

"Jongin--" 

 

His dick twitches when he hears Sehun moaning out his name. When he looks at the video again, Sehun was sprawled out on the bed with his fingers pumping in and out of him. It was beyond obscene and lewd and Jongin feels like he's watching porn. 

 

Sehun moans Jongin's name a little too loudly when he orgasms and Jongin knows that he will need a cold shower after this. 

 

That was when Sehun suddenly gets up and gets off the bed while looking both guilty, confused and embarrassed. The video ends right at that moment. 

 

Jongin was left confused, shocked and completely horny. 

 

"What the actual fuck?" he mutters. 

 

His heart nearly leaps out of his chest when he hears someone knocking on the door. 

 

"Jongin! You little shit, did you really bring someone over while I'm right here?!" Ares yells. 

 

Jongin mentally curses all the gods and goddesses. "No, I'm alone." he responds. 

 

"Don't lie to me, I heard someone moaning your name in there. You are lucky that I was the only one that heard it because your siblings are outside." Ares says. 

 

"I swear that nobody is here but me. Leave me alone!" Jongin exclaims. 

 

"Oh you better be alone because if you're not out of there in five minutes, I will barge in there." Ares threatens. Jongin curses once again. 

 

One cold shower and a change of clothes later, he tries to sort out his thoughts about whatever he saw. 

 

If he looks past the part where Sehun sounded completely seductive and desperate, he knows that he isn't acting like himself in the message. It somehow reminded him of the time that Sehun got roofied. 

 

"Can't he stay out of trouble for once?" Jongin groans as he runs his fingers through his hair. 

 

He was pondering over his thoughts when his door was suddenly kicked open. He sees Ares and Hwasa right at the other side of the door. 

 

"What the fuck?!" Jongin complains. 

 

Ares and Hwasa ignored him as they checked around the room. They checked the wardrobe, the bathroom and even under the bed. 

 

"Huh, so you are alone." Ares says. 

 

"I was telling the truth." Jongin grits. 

 

"I swear I heard someone moaning coming from your bedroom." Hwasa says. "I was going to get a glass of water when I heard it." 

 

"See? I'm not the only one that heard it, I am not hearing things." Ares accuses. 

 

"It's none of your business. I deserve privacy. If you two don't leave me alone I will kick your asses." Jongin spat. 

 

"Damn, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Ares jokingly asks.

 

Jongin simply glares at him. Ares gestures for Hwasa to leave while he enters Jongin's room to sit beside him on the bed. 

 

"I am not an idiot Jongin, I know what I heard." Ares says. 

 

Jongin sighs, he knows his father won't leave him alone until he gets answers. "Do you know how Hermes' envelopes work?" he asks. 

 

"You mean those flying envelopes have a mind of their own?" Jongin nods at his father's question. 

 

"Are they… wired? Like, does Hermes keep track of them? Does he see whatever gets sent?" Jongin asks. 

 

That was when the realization hits Ares. "Ah, silly me. You really were alone, that was a video." he concludes. 

 

"Yeah… so? Am I the only one that will see that?" Jongin asks. 

 

"Why? So that you could watch it again?" Ares snorts. 

 

"No, it's to protect him." Jongin snaps. "I don't even know if he meant for me to see that and the last thing we both need is for that video to get in the wrong hands." 

 

"Calm down, those special envelopes were made for a reason. Hermes is the god of thieves as well, he used to make use of those envelopes for his transactions back then. The messages permanently disappear once they arrive at their destination. They're not wired so not even Hermes could see it." Ares explains. 

 

Jongin sighs in relief. It was a good thing that he was alone when it was sent to him. Sehun doesn't deserve any more humiliation. 

 

"Based on your words, I can conclude that the message came from Aphrodite's son." Ares says. 

 

"Yes and if you are going to remind me again about not associating myself with him, I won't do it." Jongin scoffs. 

 

"I don't know if this is good for you, Jongin." Ares frowns. "I cannot stand up for you forever. There are rules that you must follow."

 

"I am as stubborn as you, dad. Those rules are unfair and I am already an adult."

 

Ares shakes his head in disbelief. "Let's hope that stubbornness will lead you in the right path. Don't be like me." he says before leaving. 

 

Jongin pulls his hair in frustration once he was alone. Why does everything have to be so complicated? 

 

 

 

 

When Sehun leaves his room the following morning, he sees Noir waiting for him outside. He hellhound immediately greets him. The hellhound barks and Sehun took it as a gesture to follow it. Noir takes him to the dining area where he sees Hades and Persephone making breakfast. 

 

He smiles at the scene. He never imagined the house of Hades to look this domestic. Persephone was the first to see him. 

 

"Good morning Sehun." she greets. 

 

"Good morning." Sehun smiles. Hades smiles at him as well. "Where's Kris?" 

 

"Present." Kris yawns as he enters the dining area too, Mavros was right behind him. 

 

Kris stops to look at Sehun. "Wow, I can't believe the son of Aphrodite could look like shit." 

 

Kris and Persephone both glare at their son. "It's alright, I know." Sehun tells them. "My mother's blessing is gone now and I didn't fall asleep at all last night so… I know I don't look presentable right now." 

 

"Don't mind Kris. You've been through quite a lot yesterday so you deserve a break. Breakfast will be ready in a bit but for now, here's some hot cocoa." Persephone hands him a mug. 

 

"Thank you." Sehun says. "And I'm sorry for last night. I know I was acting strange. It had something to do with my mother and I kind of… see you as a mother figure for me so… Please don't find it weird." he mutters. 

 

Persephone smiles and gently cups his face. "Don't worry about it Sehun, I know how difficult it was for you so it's okay." she brushes her thumbs against his cheeks. "I don't mind." 

 

Sehun smiles back. 

 

Once Persephone returns to her cooking, Hades approaches him next. "The Erinyes gave you a potion, didn't they?" he asks. 

 

"They made me tell them about my desires. First was vengeance, second was for my mother's affection and the third was--anyways they gave me the potion to make me embrace those desires. That's why I was acting weird last night." Sehun narrates. 

 

"I know they gave you a hard time but I only wanted you to talk to them so that they'd give you realizations too." Hades says. 

 

"I understand." Sehun nods. "They just really caught me off guard. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused last night." 

 

"You should be, I couldn't fall asleep too because of you." Kris groans. 

 

"Why?" Sehun asks. 

 

"You were spreading your pheromones all over the mansion. You were pretty noisy too." Kris says. 

 

Sehun flushes a deep red as he looks down in embarrassment. "I was… out of it." 

 

"You should have seen how flustered Kris got." Hades snickers.

 

Sehun covers his cheeks with his hands. He looks towards Kris but the other simply avoided eye contact. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

 

"It was something you can't control, Sehun. It's alright." Hades tells him. 

 

Sehun shyly looks towards the god. "You're not going to write a report about this, are you?" 

 

Hades genuinely laughs at that. "Oh Zeus, no I'm not going to do that. I do care for you and I will save you from that embarrassment." 

 

Sehun sighs in relief. "Thanks." 

 

 

 

Everything was back to normal once they were done eating breakfast. Sehun asked Kris if he could accompany him outside for a walk. Hades said that it's Sehun's free day today to make up for the mess with the Erinyes. 

 

"Hey, about the whole… pheromone thing last night," Sehun brings up. 

 

"You don't have to bring it up if it makes you uncomfortable." Kris assures. 

 

"I have to bring it up." Sehun exhales. "I need answers."

 

"For what?" 

 

"Have you ever used one of Hermes' special envelopes?" Sehun asks. 

 

Kris cocks an eyebrow at him. "I haven't, but I have seen my father use one before."

 

"Okay so they're these envelopes that automatically get sent when you write the name and address of the person you want to send them to. They record you and they automatically get sent." Sehun starts explaining. 

 

Kris still doesn't know why Sehun is telling him this. 

 

"Last night I was contemplating if I should message Jongin or not. I ended up writing his name and half of his address." Sehun's ears were turning red. "And last night I…"

 

That was when Kris gasps loudly. "Oh fuck. Did you?!" 

 

Sehun blushes. "I didn't think that it would count if I stopped writing the address but before I realized it, the envelope was gone." 

 

"Fuck, you… cammed yourself?!" Kris gasps. 

 

Sehun looks at him in disbelief. "It was unintentional! I wasn't myself last night and you know it." 

 

"Yeah, you were like a hellhound in heat." Kris chuckles. "I didn't know you desired Jongin that much. How bad was it?" 

 

Sehun glares at him. "Don't make me explain." 

 

"Let's just hope that Jongin receives the message privately because from what I know, the messages open on their own." Kris teases. 

 

Sehun heaves a deep breath. "My reputation is as bad as it is. The last thing I need is a sex scandal." 

 

Kris couldn't help but laugh but at the same time he also feels bad for Sehun. "Jongin is one lucky guy." he comments. 

 

Sehun punches him on the shoulder which made him wince. "Oh cool, your punches improved." Kris groans as he rubs his shoulder. 

 

"Kris!!!" Sehun whines. 

 

"Okay, okay… don't worry about it. As far as I know children of Ares are the possessive types so if Jongin sees that, I'm sure he'd keep it to himself." 

 

"And that's supposed to be a good thing?" 

 

"Of course, if you trust Jongin enough then that video won't spread. Besides, something seems to be going on between the two of you so consider that as a present." Kris shrugs. 

 

"It will be so awkward once we meet again." Sehun groans. 

 

"Oh come on, I bet that wasn't the first time he's seen you naked." Kris comments. 

 

Sehun was frozen for a moment. Kris smirks. "Wow, I really did underestimate you. You're not as innocent as you look." 

 

"That is not the point." Sehun scoffs. 

 

Kris was about to make a retort when he senses his father calling him. "Dad's calling me, I can't leave you out here so let's go."

 

Sehun nods. "I'll go and read some books your mother lent me." 

 

When they return to the mansion, Sehun stays in his room while Kris goes to his father's study. "You called?" 

 

"Would you like to go on a trip to the surface?" Hades asks. 

 

"Huh?" 

 

"I need you to go to camp and Olympus for me." Hades says. 

 

"Whoa wait, can't you do it?" Kris asks. 

 

"I have so much to do. Besides, these aren't just ordinary errands. They're for Sehun." 

 

"Sehun?" Kris looks at him in interest. 

 

"I think it's about time we send him back." Hades says. "The boy has been staying here for a punishment he didn't deserve. I think he has already done his part."

 

"You want to say goodbye to him this soon?" Kris asks. 

 

"I'm getting way too fond of the kid. Aphrodite might end up venting her anger on him again. Plus, I think Sehun has a lot of unfinished business up there. I am sure he learned plenty during his stay here, it's time he applies them."

 

"What exactly do I have to do?" 

 

Hades gives him a folder. "Those are approval sheets. You have to get those signed by all the names in there. That way, we can send Sehun back."

 

Kris grimaces when he sees Aphrodite on the papers. "Will his mother approve?" 

 

"She has to." Hades says. "I already gave into her request. It is against our principles to punish someone who isn't deserving." 

 

"When should I have these signed?" 

 

"As soon as possible. Don't tell Sehun, I want to surprise him." Hades orders. 

 

"I'll get ready and leave. Who will keep Sehun company while I'm gone?" 

 

"Your mother will keep him distracted. Now off you go. The sooner you leave, the sooner you come back. Charon will be waiting for you by the gates." 

 

 

 

Sehun was still in his room so Kris packed and left. He travelled up until the gates and he rode Charon's boat until they reached the river by the camp. 

 

It's not like it's his first time here, he just doesn't like bright places too much, not to mention that he has to meet a bunch of people. Excluding his dad, there are five people that need to sign: Jongin, Baekhyun, Hermes, Aphrodite and Zeus. 

 

As he walks around the camp, he notices how other demigods would either awkwardly greet him or avoid looking at him. They can sense that he isn't like them and it's not everyday that you see a son of Hades walking around on such a bright day. 

 

Despite not usually coming to camp, he has the place memorized so he knows where the cabins are located. As he was on his way to the cabin where the children of Athena are staying, a demigod approaches him. 

 

"Hey, I know you. You're that guy with Sehun!" he grins. 

 

Kris' brows rose in interest. "You know Sehun?" 

 

"I've met him. But my boyfriend and best friend know him well. My name is Chanyeol, son of Heph." he greets. 

 

"Kris." he greets. "I am actually looking for a Byun Baekhyun and Kim Jongin right now."

 

Chanyeol smiles widely. "Great timing, I'm on my way to meet them. Baekhyun is my boyfriend, Jongin is my best friend. They're currently with Donghae." he starts walking. 

 

Kris is glad he ran into this guy, less work for him.

 

"Donghae has to clean up the weapon storage today for his community service." Chanyeol explains as they head to the training fields. 

 

Kris easily detects Jongin when they were close by. Sehun was covered in his pheromones when he first arrived in the Underworld.

 

Jongin and Baekhyun were both at a resting area as they watched the other demigods train. Both of them stopped and looked at Kris the moment they saw him. 

 

"Hey guys, look who I ran to." Chanyeol says. 

 

"Kris, son of Hades, what brings you here?" Baekhyun asks. 

 

"It's about Sehun," he says. Chanyeol ushers him to sit with them. 

 

"Sehun? Is he alright?" Baekhyun asks. 

 

"He's more than fine." he sneaks a glance at Jongin who looks completely distracted. "I am here to ask for your signatures. Dad thinks it's time to send him back here." 

 

"W-wait, that quick?" Jongin sputters. 

 

"Why? Don't you want to see him again?" Chanyeol grins. 

 

"Well… Yeah, of course. I just didn't expect it to be this quick. That's good." 

 

"It's because dad really likes him. He knows how unfair it is for Sehun to stay there." Kris explains. 

 

"Well there's no problem then, I'll gladly sign it." Baekhyun says as he takes a pen and signs. "Jongin will sign it too." 

 

"Once this is approved, will Sehun be back?" Jongin asks as he signs it as well. 

 

"He'll be allowed to leave the Underworld, whatever happens next depends on his guardian. Unfortunately, his only guardian happens to be his mother."

 

Jongin sighs. "Madame Aphro has to sign this too, I don't think convincing her will be an easy job." 

 

"That's what I am worried about but I will do my best to convince her." 

 

"By the way, how is Sehun? Is he alright and healthy?" Chanyeol asks. 

 

"He fits right in." Kris says. "He's like family already, even my hellhounds like him. Well he does attract trouble like a magnet but he's doing well." 

 

"May I speak with you privately?" Jongin suddenly asks. 

 

Kris already saw this coming since Jongin looked hesitant for a while now. "Of course, I have some questions for you as well."

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun easily took the hint and excused themselves. 

 

Once they were gone, Jongin gulps. "Did something happen to Sehun yesterday? Was he drunk or… anything like that?" 

 

Kris smiles knowingly. "Were you the only one that saw that message?" 

 

Jongin looks stunned for a moment. "Wait, you know about it? How?" 

 

"He told me."

 

Jongin nods. "He trusts you that much, huh."

 

"Now is not the time to get jealous lover boy, the point is, are you sure that you are the only one that saw that?" Kris asks. 

 

"Yes, just me… someone might have overheard it but they don't know it's him." 

 

"It's impossible to not overhear, he is incredibly loud." Kris comments. He notices how Jongin tenses. "Relax, it's not what you're thinking. My room is right across his so I heard his exercises."

 

Jongin couldn't hide the annoyed look on his face. "What exactly happened then? How did he end up like… That?" 

 

Kris told him about the Erinyes and how he and his father just found Sehun unconscious after the Erinyes made him drink a potion. 

 

Jongin had mixed emotions. He was angry at the Erinyes, frustrated at Hades and Kris for carelessly leaving Sehun there and disappointed because--

 

"It's not real?" Jongin asks. 

 

"What?" 

 

"It was all because of the potion, so what I saw was its effects. Sehun was under a spell." he says. 

 

"It is somewhat real." Kris explains. "The potion made him embrace his desires and even though he was under a spell, the video still speaks for itself." 

 

Jongin nearly smirks at that but he stops himself. Kris was quick to notice it though. 

 

"Anyways I have to go. The sooner I have these signed, the sooner Sehun will be back in your arms." Kris teases. 

 

"It's not going to be that easy." Jongin says. 

 

"I'm rooting for you then. I have met a lot of people in the Underworld but I've never met someone with a heart as pure and kind as Sehun's." Kris says. "At the same time, his heart is longing and lonely. It is ironic but the son of the goddess of love needs _love_."

 

Jongin nods. "I'll keep that in mind." 

 

"It was nice meeting you, Jongin." Kris says. 

 

"Same here, please assure Sehun that it's alright." Jongin shakes his hand and smiles. 

 

"No worries, I'll be off now." Kris says before leaving. He passes by Chanyeol and Baekhyun and thanks them as well as he was on his way. 

 

At least Kris no longer needs worry. Sehun will be alright once he returns to camp. When he shook Jongin's hand, he felt all of his emotions. He felt Jongin's worry, longing and his desire to see Sehun again. 

 

Sehun might fit in the Underworld well but Kris knows well enough that this is where Sehun should be. _With Jongin._


	18. Chapter 18

Sehun spends the rest of the day with Persephone. He helped her with the garden and with preparing dinner. 

 

During dinner time, Sehun wonders why it was just the three of them eating. "Where did Kris go? Why is he out for so long?" Sehun decides to ask. 

 

"I asked him to do some errands for me. He'll probably return tomorrow morning." Hades answers. 

 

Sehun nods. There's not much for him to do when Kris isn't around. He can't even leave the mansion. 

 

After dinner, he spends the rest of the evening playing with Mavros and Noir. Mavros usually stays at Kris' room but since he was gone for the night, the hellhound found itself staying at Sehun's room as well. 

 

Sehun decides to use his last envelope for Donghae again. He remembers how much fun they both had when they donated some cash to an animal shelter so he introduced the hellhounds to him. 

 

He might as well use up all his envelopes before he ends up making another embarrassing mistake. 

 

He sleeps earlier than usual that night since he had no one else to talk to. The following morning, he wakes up because of Mavros. 

 

The hellhound was nuzzling his face. He rubs the sleep off his eyes and got up. Noir suddenly pulls at the hem of his shirt using its teeth. They both look excited. 

 

"Is Kris back?" Sehun asks. 

 

Both hounds bark at him. Sehun opens his bedroom door and both Mavros and Noir race outside. 

 

Sehun brushes his teeth and washes up before heading down to the living room. He hears Kris' voice so he quickens his pace. 

 

Kris suddenly stops talking once he arrives. Sehun glances towards Hades and Kris but both don't say anything, much to his confusion. 

 

"Is something wrong?" Sehun asks. 

 

He notices that Kris was holding a folder with some files inside. Sehun's brows furrow in confusion. 

 

"It's about me, isn't it? Was that why Kris was gone yesterday?" he asks. 

 

Hades sighs. "There's no point in hiding it." the god says. "I sent Kris to the surface yesterday, he had to get some papers signed. It's for your approval."

 

"Approval?" Sehun asks. 

 

"Approval to return to camp." Kris answers with a smile. "Surprise, Snow White." 

 

Sehun was speechless for a moment. 

 

"You know he had to get these papers signed by two demigods and three gods. I was just asking him how he got your mother's approval for this. I didn't expect him to be back this soon." Hades explains. 

 

"It was annoying. Hermes wouldn't sign until Aphrodite signed while Aphrodite was a tough nut to crack. Zeus just wanted things over with so he was quick to sign." 

 

"How did you make dear Aphrodite sign?" Hades chuckles. 

 

"I simply told her that you're so fond of Sehun and if you get even more fond of him, you'd grant him a wish. I also told her about Sehun calling mother mom. She didn't like it." Kris snickers. 

 

"You did well, my son." Hades laughs. "I thought I'd have to resort to threatening her."

 

The father and son both laugh but when they realize that Sehun still remained mum, they looked at him in bewilderment. 

 

"Is something wrong? Are you not happy about the news?" Hades asks. 

 

Sehun honestly doesn't know what to feel. When he first arrived, he couldn't wait to get out but now--

 

"I don't think I want to go back…" he softly says but the two were still able to hear it. 

 

That was when Hades stands up and approaches him. The god places a hand on his shoulder. "Sehun, this isn't where you're meant to be. Don't you want to go back to camp?" 

 

"It's just… ever since I lost my dad, I didn't really know where I'd belong. Donghae and I were together but we didn't have a permanent home. I didn't have a good experience both at camp and in Olympus. In here, it felt like I had a family again." Sehun explains. He looks up and tries to blink his forming tears away. "I know I'm being embarrassing and dramatic right now but I just feel so welcome here. I even got to see my dad again."

 

"You're not being embarrassing nor dramatic, you're being honest. You're honestly like a breath of fresh air here in the Underworld. It has been so lively since you came down here. The last time it felt like that was when Persephone agreed to stay here with me. No offense to Kris, he was a spawn of all things dark and gloomy when he was born."

 

"It's a compliment for me, dad." Kris shrugs. 

 

Sehun chuckles at that. "I really can't stay?" he asks. 

 

"I'm sure you're just saying that now, but if you stay here long enough you'll eventually want to leave." Hades knowingly says. 

 

Sehun quickly shakes his head.

 

This time it was Kris that approached him. The son of Hades drapes an arm around Sehun's shoulders. "You still have a lot to settle in camp and in Olympus. We didn't teach you to runaway from your problems, we taught you how to deal with them." 

 

"Exactly." Hades agrees. "I am sure that you'll be able to contribute a lot of things once you return there. You are a smart kid with good intentions, I know you'll do well. Staying here in the Underworld will just limit that." 

 

"And besides," Kris leans over to Sehun's ear. "A certain someone is missing you greatly at camp."

 

Sehun's eyes widen. "You met him?!" 

 

"I gave you a heartwarming message and you react to a certain someone missing you instead?!" Hades exclaims. 

 

Sehun flinches. "S-sorry… it's just that I'm…" Sehun bows down as an apology but he faces Kris again. "You talked about the message, didn't you?" he asks him in a hushed voice. 

 

"Relax Snow White, it's all good. Only he saw it and he was worried. The boy's a keeper." Kris teases. 

 

"Shut up." Sehun grits. 

 

"I can hear you." Hades interferes. 

 

Sehun apologizes once again. "So I suppose you're fine with leaving now after Kris said that someone misses you." Hades rolls his eyes. 

 

"Well no, I still want to… stay."

 

"He hesitated." Hades says with a blank expression.

 

"You hesitated." Kris repeats. 

 

"Hey, it's not like that. I love you guys. I mean it when I want to stay and I appreciate every word that Master Hades has to say." Sehun sincerely smiles. "Like you said I was taught to deal with my problems and not run away from them. If I have to go back, I will if it is what you wish. That won't stop me from missing everything and everyone in this place… well everyone except the Erinyes." 

 

"You sound like you're ready to leave us, dear." they didn't notice that Persephone was standing by the doorway and listening to their conversation.

 

"I'm nowhere ready Madame." Sehun chuckles. 

 

Persephone smiles and shakes her head as she approaches him. "Enough formalities, stop with the master and madame. Call us whatever you want."

 

"Uncle and aunt?" Sehun shyly asks. 

 

"Mom and dad would've been better, but it might hurt Kris' pride to be permanently brotherzoned by you." Hades guffaws.

 

Persephone and Sehun laugh while Kris glares at his father. "Excuse me, pretty twinks aren't my type." 

 

Sehun rolls his eyes at him. "Broody and moody giant emos aren't my type either."

 

"Hey!"

 

"Hey yourself."

 

"Enough you two." Hades pinches their ears. "Breakfast is ready so how about we eat now? Shall we?" 

 

Kris and Sehun both nod so the god releases them. "Wait, one last question." Sehun says. 

 

"What is it?" 

 

"May I at least… extend my stay here?" Sehun asks. "I just need time to sort out all my problems and possible solutions before I return."

 

"How long?" Hades crosses his arms. 

 

"A year?" Sehun grins. 

 

"Too long," 

 

"Half a year?" 

 

"No," 

 

"Three months?" 

 

"Nope," 

 

"A month?" 

 

"Hmmm… no."

 

"Why did you even ask me if you'd keep declining?" Sehun huffs. 

 

"Ten days it is." Hades clasps his hands. 

 

Sehun looks at him with wide eyes. "Really? I can have the extension? Is it allowed?" 

 

"Just don't tell your mother that you asked for it." Hades says. 

 

"I won't." Sehun beams. 

 

"So we get ten more days with Snow White." Kris smirks. 

 

"Ten days till you miss me." Sehun says. 

 

"If anyone's gonna miss you, it's just Noir." Kris snorts. 

 

"Boys, enough bickering. Come to the dining hall now." Persephone calls. 

 

"Yes aunt," Sehun smiles before following her and Hades.

  
  
  
  
  


It was another new day at camp. The newbies already made some improvement ever since their first day and it was good progress. Jongin didn't need to supervise them much anymore. He just drops by to check on them. Chaelin and Hwasa told him to take a break. 

 

He's either with Chanyeol, Baekhyun or both during his free time. Donghae was already on his last two days of community service. The son of Eros was more motivated now since he heard about the news of Sehun returning soon. 

 

Right now he was currently hanging out with Chanyeol. They're currently at the 'workshop'. It's where the children of Hephaestus forge weapons or anything they wish to.

 

"You know, I never told you and Baekhyun about one thing." Jongin says. 

 

Chanyeol drops his hammer for a bit to take a seat across Jongin's. "What is it?" 

 

"Kris told me some… weird things regarding Sehun." 

 

"Weird things like?" 

 

"Like, he knows? About us? About Sehun and I?" 

 

Chanyeol snorts. "Of course he'd know. Sehun most likely sees a friend in him, if that's the case then it is natural for him to tell stories about you."

 

"No, it's not just that. He told me that Sehun's heart is longing and lonely." 

 

_ "It is ironic but the son of the goddess of love needs love." _

 

"Cause his lover boy isn't there with him." Chanyeol says. 

 

Jongin sighs at this. "Last time I told you about this, you told me that perhaps my feelings for Sehun aren't that… severe yet. You said it is unlike me to be hung up on someone, what's with the sudden change?" 

 

Chanyeol hums for a moment. "Well for one, I realized that Sehun is actually a keeper. Two, this whole forbidden love thing going on because of Madame Aphro looks exciting and three, I have never seen Ares' best son looking so defeated ever." 

 

"Defeated?" 

 

"You didn't fail your mission, Jongin. You brought Sehun here and yet you look like you havent accomplished anything at all." Chanyeol elaborates. 

 

"Anyone would feel bad for indirectly sending an innocent demigod to the Underworld." Jongin huffs. 

 

"Look on the bright--I mean, dark side." Chanyeol laughs at his own joke while Jongin looks unamused. "The Underworld was good to Sehun."

 

Jongin cringes when he suddenly remembers the letter Sehun sent. "Good huh?" 

 

"I wonder how soon he'll be back." Chanyeol muses. 

 

"It depends." Jongin shrugs. "It will be awkward for us to meet again."

 

"Why?"

 

"Reasons," Jongin mutters. 

 

"Ah, you're my last I'm your last?" Chanyeol grins. 

 

"Nah forget it." Jongin chuckles. "I'm sure I'd be able to handle it anyways." 

  
  
  
  


Meanwhile in Olympus, some of the gods were all at the throne room when Hermes enters. "Aphrodite, a message for you. It's from Hades." he says. 

 

Aphrodite takes the letter. It was a confirmation that Sehun will be returning soon. "My son is coming back." she says. 

 

"Aren't you happy?" Athena asks. 

 

"I will be, once I see his improvement." the goddess says. 

 

"Hell isn't some rehabilitation center for juvenile delinquents, dear sister." Dionysus comments as he sips his wine. 

 

"If he doesn't improve, do you just plan to send him back? You cannot push your son away forever." Artemis comments. 

 

"His brothers and sisters will rub off on him once he stays at camp."

 

"By the way, who do you wish to send once Hades sends him off?" Hermes asks. 

 

"I'm the last one he'd want to see so send someone else to fetch him." Aphrodite says. 

 

"Shouldn't you at least patch things up with him? He is your son." Demeter asks. 

 

Aphrodite nearly frowns but she kept her face unreadable. "Send someone else Hermes."

 

"Anyone?" a voice echoes through the grand hall. 

 

Ares proudly enters the room. He smirks at Aphrodite's way. "Be careful with what you say, we both know that anyone would line up for that job." 

 

Aphrodite glowers at him. "Yes, that includes your disrespectful son." she spat. 

 

"He's not disrespectful, he just takes after me." 

 

"Arrogant then." 

 

The smirk was wiped off Ares' face, the other gods sighed while Dionysus snickers as he refills his wine cup. 

 

"Based from the stories I've heard, your son doesn't seem to take after you." Ares says instead. 

 

Aphrodite straightens on her throne. "What do you want, Ares?" 

 

"A private talk." Ares sighs. "About our sons."

 

"Eros?" Dionysus gasps. 

 

"Her son and my son. Fuck off." the god of war snaps. 

 

Aphrodite gracefully stands up. "Let's talk at the balcony." she tells him before leaving. 

 

Ares glares at Dionysus one more time before following the goddess towards the balcony. 

 

"What is it?" Aphrodite asks. 

 

"I had a talk with Jongin, I reminded him of the rules but it seems like he really has feelings for your son." Ares answers. 

 

"He hasn't known Sehun for that long, there's no way his feelings can develop that easily." Aphrodite states. 

 

"He is your son. I can attest to you how easily feelings develop when you're involved." Ares humorlessly laughs. 

 

"That only means his feelings for Sehun aren't sincere. It's only because Sehun is the son of the goddess of beauty and love." Aphrodite cocks an eyebrow. "Sehun did seduce him after all."

 

"I don't think Jongin is not sincere." Ares reasons. "When I talked to him, it sounded like he really cares for the boy. I know about his past relationships, I can tell this one is different." 

 

"And what do you suggest we do about it then? Let these two delude themselves that they're in a fantasy?" Aphrodite scoffs. 

 

"Look, I just don't want my son to make the same mistake as I did. He is a stubborn one." Ares states. "What about you?" 

 

"I don't want your son hanging around my son. Sehun will be back in camp soon and I know your son is waiting for him." 

 

"So the goddess of love will interfere with love once again?" Ares asks. "They're not ordinary mortals that you used to play with Dite, one of them is your son." 

 

"Love is a big word to use for them." Aphrodite says. "It's prevention. Remember what we agreed on when we separated ways?" 

 

Ares has a sullen expression on his face. "Love and war can never go together." 

 

Aphrodite smiles as she closes the distance between the two of them. She lifts one hand to cup the god's face. "I don't want them to go through the same pain we went through."

 

Ares heaves a deep breath. All his battles were fought well because he had no weakness. Both his biggest loss and his biggest weakness is right in front of him. Aphrodite will always have that impact on him. 

 

"That's all that I'm preventing." Ares says. "But preventing them to see each other is too much. We shouldn't take that away."

 

"I guess that's something that even we have no power over." Aphrodite chuckles. "We just have to keep watch." 

 

Aphrodite was about to step back when Ares quickly swoops down to steal a kiss on her lips. "A kiss to seal the deal." the god smugly says before leaving. 

 

Aphrodite swipes her finger on her bottom lip before smiling to herself. 

  
  
  
  


The past ten days have been quick for Sehun. Since it was just an extension, he had lesser stuff to do so he had more free time. He still insisted that he wanted some training because he knows he'll need that. Most of the time, he and Kris are having fun outside. Even Cerberus became fond of Sehun as well. 

 

The Underworld really became a home for him which is why it's so hard for him to leave. 

 

"Hey uncle, is there really no way for me to come and visit anytime I want?" Sehun asks. 

 

Hades and Persephone exchanged wary glances. "Well I wouldn't recommend it."

 

Sehun's ears perk up. "So there is a way."

 

"Yeah, it's called mom's way." Kris comments. 

 

Sehun's brows furrow for a bit. "The pomegranate seeds?" he asks. 

 

"Sehun, you don't have to. That won't give you freedom. It will only force you to come here." Hades says. 

 

"I wouldn't mind. If it means that I can come here without trouble, it's totally fine with me." 

 

"Are you really sure about this? There is no undoing this, you know." Hades warns.

 

"I'd come here everyday if I could." Sehun smiles. 

 

Hades sighs. "People would know because my seal will appear on you. You will get judged for it, Sehun."

 

"I've literally been through hell, nothing else can faze me." Sehun assures. 

 

"Well good because I already picked out a ripe pomegranate this morning." Kris says.

 

"And why?" Persephone asks. 

 

"I know he'd want to stay." Kris shrugs. "Come to the kitchen after dad approves." he pats Sehun's head. 

 

"Uncle  _ please please please,  _ eating a pomegranate seed is better than doing another crime just to visit." Sehun pleads. 

 

"Hey, no more swindling. You promised that." 

 

"I promise." Sehun nods. 

 

"Just one seed then." Hades agrees. 

 

"Only one? That's just a month." Sehun complains.

 

"You'll be busy in camp once you return so one month will be more than enough. You'll see me there, I'll take Kris sometimes too." Persephone says. 

 

"Whenever I'm at Olympus, I'll let you know." Hades assures. 

 

"Thank you so much." Sehun gratefully smiles. He then heads to the kitchen for Kris. 

 

"So instead of an apple, Snow White takes the pomegranate huh?" Kris muses. 

 

"I can't thank you enough for making my stay here so worthwhile, Kris." Sehun says as he takes one seed. 

 

"That's nothing, I'm glad I met you." Kris tells him. 

 

Sehun swallows down the seed and smiles. "I'm glad I met you too."

  
  
  
  


The whole family accompanied Sehun up until the gates to where Charon was waiting. He hugs Hades while Persephone gives him a kiss on the cheek. It was hard to say goodbye to the hellhounds too. Noir didn't want to let him go at first. 

 

Sehun didn't expect to see the demigods that were waiting for him by the gates. 

 

"Do you know them?" Kris asks when he sees Sehun's somewhat confused and disappointed expression. 

 

It could have been Donghae, Baekhyun, Chanyeol or even Jongin but instead they sent Jiyong and Top. Sehun still recalls how bad his first meeting was. 

 

"I know them." Sehun sighs. "They're the ones that tried to take me when Jongin still had his mission."

 

"Sons of Hermes." Hades acknowledges. "Be sure to get him back safely. If he gets even a single scratch or if you two try to attempt anything, you'll be dealing with me." he threatens. 

 

"Yes sir." the two nod. 

 

Throughout his whole stay, he never saw Hades looking this scary. Sehun smiles and says goodbye once again. 

 

"Send me letters Snow White, but not like the one you sent Jongin. Okay?" Kris teases. 

 

"Oh I think I'll send you one." Sehun jokes before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

 

"Save those for Jongin, you brat." Kris pinches his ear. "Have a safe trip."

 

The boat ride back to camp was quiet. Sehun didn't talk to the two since he has no plans on catching up with them. He can tell that they want to ask him a lot of questions though. 

 

"One question each, then I'm done entertaining you." he says. 

 

Jiyong and Top both eye him curiously. "What's the difference between fucking in the normal world and the Underworld?" Jiyong asks before they both burst out in laughter. 

 

"Who did you seduce first? Hades or his son?" Top follows. 

 

Sehun looks unamused as the two continue to laugh. "Your dad." he says which made the two glare at him to which he only smiles in return. 

 

Soon enough, the place finally starts to get familiar. He takes a deep breath. He's finally back at camp. 

 

"You have a meeting with your mother after lunch." Jiyong says as the boat stops by the riverside. 

 

"Too soon," Sehun mutters under his breath as he climbs out of the boat. 

 

He hasn't even fully breathed in the fresh air at camp when he was suddenly crushed in a warm embrace. 

 

"I missed you so much you little baby! I waited everyday for you!" 

 

Sehun smiles. "I missed you too Donghae." 

 

When Donghae loosens the hug, he sees Chanyeol and Baekhyun as well. He greets them with a smile. 

 

"We have so much to catch up on. I have so much to tell you. You better tell me everything that happened to you in there." Donghae rambles. 

 

"You wouldn't believe it Donghae. Uncle Hades is an amazing guy and Aunt Per--" he suddenly stops. 

 

"Sehun? Hey--oh," Donghae realizes that Jongin just arrived and Sehun already saw him. 

 

Donghae rolls his eyes before shoving Sehun towards Jongin's direction. Sehun nearly stumbles in front of the son of the god of war. 

 

"Hey…" Sehun smiles at him. 

 

Jongin doesn't react immediately. Sehun feels like he's about to blush with just the way that Jongin is looking at him. 

 

Jongin finally looks into Sehun's eyes and when he does, Sehun nearly swoons. 

 

**_"Welcome back."_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story with the whole pomegranate seeds is based on Hades and Persephone's story. You can search about it if you're intrigued~
> 
> And finally!!! SeKai meet again but this time they'll have to deal with Ares and Aphrodite's schemes.
> 
> How will Sehun and Jongin react once they found out that Ares is still hung up on Aphrodite? ><


	19. Chapter 19

Jongin had so many scenarios running through his head as he raced towards the riverside. Chanyeol said that he'll probably make a ruckus, Baekhyun said that he'll probably be dramatic as hell while Donghae says they'll probably be stiff and awkward because of all the unresolved sexual tension. 

 

He wanted to be there earlier but he had some errands to do. Once he was done, he ran out of there. 

 

Sehun was already there by the time he arrived. Donghae was hugging him. The moment he showed up, Sehun immediately sees him. 

 

The scenarios continue to play in Jongin's head. Does he run into his arms? Does he play it cool? Does he wait for Sehun to react? 

 

When neither of them react, Donghae shoves Sehun towards his direction. Sehun nearly stumbles in front of him. 

 

When their eyes meet, Jongin just wanted to kiss the living daylights out of him. He knows how gorgeous Sehun is but seeing him in person again after so long still left him in awe. He probably ended up looking like a pervert when he checked Sehun out in front of everyone before finally looking into his eyes again. 

 

Sehun is blushing. 

 

Jongin smiles.  _ I missed you,  _ he wanted to say. "Welcome back." he says instead. 

 

"Y-yeah, it's good to be back." Sehun says. 

 

Donghae was right about it being awkward. Both of them don't know what to do. It was painful to watch. 

 

"This is so underwhelming compared to the passionate reunion I wanted." Chanyeol groans as he stood near the two to push them against each other. 

 

Their chests collide, their foreheads bump and Jongin ended up with one hand on Sehun's waist and the other on his ass. 

 

"Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun grits. The son of Hephaestus simply grins. 

 

"Sorry about that," Jongin whispers as he steps back. 

 

Sehun rubbed a hand on his forehead. "It's okay." he chuckles. 

 

"We'll relay the news that you're back to our father. Be sure to meet up with Madame Aphro later." Jiyong reminds. 

 

"I'd love to stay but this reunion is incredibly boring." Top drawls. "I have noticed one thing since you stepped here though." he eyes Sehun. 

 

Sehun returns his gaze. Top suddenly takes his hand, on the back of Sehun's palm was a mark. It was the seal of Hades. 

 

"I was joking about you seducing Hades or his son but it seems like it's the truth." he states. 

 

Sehun pulls his hands back. He notices that the rest were all looking at the mark worriedly, even Jongin. 

 

"I'll explain but not to you two. It's none of your business." Sehun spat. 

 

"Very well, have fun explaining it to your mother." Jiyong smirks before leaving with Top. 

 

Once they were gone, Baekhyun scoots closer to have a closer look at the mark. "It's real," he gasps. "You sold your soul to Hades?!" 

 

Sehun shakes his head. "It's not like that. This is something I requested. I wanted to go back there so I kind of  _ 'pulled a Persephone' _ ." Sehun explains. 

 

"How many seeds?" Baekhyun asks. 

 

"Just one, that's all uncle Hades allowed." Sehun answers. 

 

"Uncle Hades? Wait--you loved it there didn't you?" Donghae asks in disbelief. 

 

"They're a nice family. Truth be told, I was supposed to be back earlier but I requested for an extension. I promise to tell you everything just don't misjudge uncle Hades and his kingdom." Sehun says. 

 

"Let's go to Madame Demeter's restaurant then. We should catch up." Chanyeol invites. 

 

"Sure," Sehun nods.

 

Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Donghae walk ahead while Jongin remained beside him. 

 

Jongin kept looking at him. There are a lot of things that he wanted to ask but he didn't want to sound so intruding and impatient. 

 

"Thanks by the way," Sehun whispers. 

 

"Huh?" Jongin asks. 

 

Sehun averts his gaze. "The video… Kris told me about it. Thanks for not letting anyone see it." he mutters. 

 

Jongin quickly gets flustered when he remembers the video. Even Sehun is already blushing hard by just thinking about it. 

 

"I can't let anyone see you like that. I'm sorry if I saw it even if it's not meant for me to see."

 

Sehun awkwardly laughs. "It's my stupid mistake anyways. I really wanted to give you a message but the timing during that night was bad, I met the Erinyes and they made me drink something so… I was really out of it." 

 

Jongin chuckles in amusement. "You really need to stop getting drinks from others. You always get yourself into trouble." 

 

"I'll make sure you're around the next time I get drinks." Sehun grins cheekily. 

 

"You still got it Wu Shixun." Jongin smirks. 

 

"You're my last, remember?" Sehun giggles. 

 

Jongin's heart skipped a beat at that. If Donghae wasn't close by, he would have shoved Sehun against a tree and kissed him senseless. 

 

"Hey! What's taking you two so long? Come on." Chanyeol interrupts. 

 

Sehun smiles at Jongin one more time before gesturing for them to go. They arrived at the restaurant not long after. Chanyeol ordered for them and as they were waiting for their orders, Sehun told them all about the Underworld. 

 

"Wow, it was like you're in a different place. Jongin went to the Underworld last year and he described it so differently." Baekhyun chuckles. 

 

"Hades sounded so strict to me when I negotiated with him. I nearly got mauled by those hellhounds too." Jongin shrugs. "I guess Sehun really has that ability to… you know…"

 

"Ability to?" Sehun looks at him. 

 

"Ability to make everyone love you." Jongin says. This time, it was Sehun that averted his gaze. 

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun both snort while Donghae grins deviously. "Jongin is right though. Hades and his family definitely love you like their own. I'm a bit jealous baby boy, seems like you finally found a family." he pouts. 

 

"You'll always be my family." Sehun assures. 

 

"We can be your family too, Sehun." Chanyeol grins. "Besides your siblings here of course. We haven't known each other for so long but I'd really want to be close friends with you. Baekhyun too."

 

"Of course, I'd like to thank you for watching over Donghae too." Sehun says. 

 

"Well there is one way to thank us…" Baekhyun muses. 

 

"No threesomes." Jongin cuts off. 

 

Sehun looks at him in shock. "What?" 

 

Chanyeol ends up laughing while Baekhyun fakes a gasp. "Jongin! You pervert! I was going to invite Sehun for dinner."

 

"Don't agree, you'll end up being their dinner." Donghae whispers. 

 

"I don't… follow." Sehun looks puzzled. 

 

"They want to have sex with you." Donghae says bluntly. Sehun looks completely scandalized. "And the decision is up to you, they're both hot by the way. They've had this discussion numerous times already then there's Jongin who completely doesn't want it to happen because he's one hot possessive douche." 

 

"Excuse me… what?" Sehun gawks. He turns to Jongin for an explanation but the son of Ares simply shakes his head. 

 

"On the bright side, he called us all hot." Chanyeol shrugs. 

 

"He called me a douche." Jongin points out. 

 

"A hot possessive douche, take it as a compliment." Donghae complains. 

 

"Wait, how many times have you all had perverted conversations about me while I was gone?" Sehun leers at them. 

 

When nobody had the courage to answer, Sehun sighs in disappointment. "And here I thought that you're all different from the rest."

 

"Are you mad at us?" Donghae asks. 

 

Sehun rolls his eyes. "I'm not but---stop that, okay? It's not nice and it's definitely not flattering for me."

 

"Sorry, we'll forget about that absurd… desire." Baekhyun says sheepishly.

 

"And you," he looks at Donghae. "You're supposed to defend me from talks like that, not join in." he huffs. 

 

"Well one guy did defend you." Chanyeol shrugs before pointing at Jongin. "But we can't tell if he really cares or if he's jealous."

 

"It's obviously both." Baekhyun snickers. 

 

"Shut up and eat, our food is here." Jongin groans. 

 

Thankfully, the rest dropped the topic and proceeded to eating. Baekhyun asks Sehun about the food he got to eat in the Underworld and Sehun tells them how good Persephone is and that he even got to learn a few recipes.

 

Sehun notices how Donghae is just looking at him fondly as he kept answering their questions. "What's with the look?" 

 

"I'm just so happy for you." he answers. "Are you sure you're not the son of Hades and Persephone instead?" 

 

Sehun giggles. "How I wish but… no one still beats my dad. I saw him at the Elysian Fields, he's happy and at peace. It somehow feels like I'm meant to go to the Underworld."

 

Jongin's eyes soften at that. He always felt guilty about indirectly sending Sehun to the Underworld but now, that guilt is slowly being replaced by relief. 

 

"You're probably the most badass son of Aphrodite I've ever met." Chanyeol grins. 

 

"Thanks." Sehun smiles. 

 

Once they were done eating, Sehun told them that he has to meet up with his mother. Donghae wanted to accompany him but his siblings wanted to meet up with him. Chanyeol had errands to do and Baekhyun decided to tag along. 

 

"My mother will throw a fit if you accompany me." Sehun says as they walk towards Irene's cabin. 

 

"I'll send you off at the gates. As much as I want to go with you, I need to let your mother cool down for a while. I may have offended her when I told her the truth."

 

Sehun raises an eyebrow at him. "Really? When and why?" 

 

“When Kris snuck you out, Hermes summoned Baekhyun and I. Your mother happened to be there and you saw how hostile she is with me. She kept making these accusations about you and Kris and I got mad." Jongin scratched his head." I had to defend you."

 

Sehun looks at him with a frown. "You didn't have to do that, what if she takes out her anger on you because of me?" 

 

"It's done anyways. Whether you were there to stop me or not, I'd still defend you and you know that."

 

Sehun takes a deep breath. "I would have done the same for you. Thanks Jongin." he gives a small smile. 

  
  
  


Irene was happy to see Sehun when they arrive at her cabin. This time, she gives Sehun a pink suit instead. 

 

"If it's a meeting with mom, pink is the perfect color." Irene chuckles. 

 

Sehun looks so unsure when he got out of the cabin. He even fastened the buttons of the blazer but Irene assured him that it's fine. 

 

"Jongin, please tell my brother that he looks gorgeous. He keeps insisting that it doesn't suit him." Irene orders. 

 

Jongin looks at Sehun. When he saw him wearing the red suit, he looked very alluring and inviting. This time with the pink suit, he just looks so sweet and cute, a complete contrast from his previous look. 

 

"Since when is he not gorgeous?" Jongin smirks in Sehun's direction. "Come on, you look perfect."

 

Sehun averts his gaze. "I'm still going to keep it buttoned up. I'll see you later Irene, thanks."

 

"I'll see you." Irene waves. 

 

Jongin accompanies him all the way to the gates. This time it was a different son of Kratos that was waiting, it was a demigod named Wonho. Before Sehun could step in, Jongin suddenly pulls him close. 

 

"Remember the lake where I took you back then?” he asks. Sehun nods as a reply. “Meet me there tonight, I’ll be waiting.” he whispers. 

 

Sehun wasn't sure if it's just him but Jongin's voice sounded so suggestive that his cheeks started heating up. 

 

"I'll see you." Sehun nods. Jongin gives him a charming smile before winking. With that, Sehun turns away and enters the gates. 

 

Olympus was exactly like he remembers, too bright and too huge. He feels completely lost and he doesn't know where to go. 

 

He hasn't walked that far yet when he comes across a stranger that somehow seems familiar to him. The stranger cocks an eyebrow at him. He was a tall man who looked like he's in his thirties. Sehun cannot deny the fact that the man looks dashing. 

 

"I haven't seen you around here or at camp, are you new?" he asks as he gives Sehun a once over. 

 

"Well… kind of? I am here to meet Madame Aphrodite but I don't know where to look for her."

 

"Well she isn't in the throne room so I guess she's at her quarters. May I ask why you need to meet with the goddess?" 

 

Sehun tries not to squirm because the man's gaze intimidates him. "She's actually my… mother. I just got back from a far place." he runs his fingers through his hair. 

 

The man's eyes suddenly narrow when he got a good look at Sehun's hand. He must have seen the seal of Hades. 

 

"Oh… it's you." the man says.

 

"Pardon?" Sehun asks. 

 

The man shakes his head. "Anyways if you are looking for Dite's place, just follow that path. You'll see her symbol in front of her building." he points. 

 

"Thank you so much." Sehun says. 

 

"You need to work on detecting pheromones, by the way." the man smirked. "We'll meet again." 

 

It was only when the man was out of his sight when he realizes that he was no ordinary demigod. The man had the same aura as the gods in the throne room! He is most likely one of the Olympians. 

 

He has already met Zeus, Poseidon, Dionysus, Hermes and Hades. The man could either be Apollo or… 

 

"Ares?" Sehun clasps a hand over his mouth in shock. 

 

Was that why something feels familiar about the man? Was it because he saw Jongin in him? 

 

_ "Oh… it's you." _

 

The god knows him and what did he mean by we'll meet again? Sehun was mentally panicking. He's going to have to ask Jongin what Ares knows about him. 

 

Once he regained his composure, he follows the path that was pointed to him. Each of the gods have their own quarters, it didn't take long for him to find his mother's. He takes a deep breath before knocking on the doors. 

 

The doors opened on their own so he hesitantly steps in. The place looks too huge for one person. Persephone told him that each god has their own quarters, and the Olympians get the biggest and the best ones. It was up to them if they want to have servants or not. 

 

The place definitely looks brighter, livelier and more colorful than the mansion in the Underworld but for Sehun, the place feels so empty. 

 

"Sehun," 

 

He looks up and he sees his mother going down the stairs. She looks as beautiful as ever. Sehun doesn't know how he was supposed to greet her so he settles with a bow. 

 

"I was told that you wanted to meet me." Sehun says a little too stiffly. 

 

What he didn't expect was for the goddess to cup his face and look into his eyes. Her eyes were purple, the same color as his eyes when he got her blessing. She smiles as she brushes her thumb against the apple of his cheeks. 

 

"Welcome home." she says.

 

"Let's talk at the living room, shall we? There is so much for us to catch up on." she holds onto his arm and leads him to the living room.

 

Sehun is puzzled. Why is his mother suddenly being nice? Does she want to start over and make things right? He feels so confused. 

 

Once they took their seats, the goddess simply eyes him. There was pride written on her eyes. 

 

"The other godesses weren't joking when they said that you'd give me a run for my money." she chuckles. 

 

Sehun smiles. It was awkward. "What did you want to talk about, mother?" he asks. 

 

"I wanted to apologize for being harsh to you. I was just so afraid that you'd turn out to be a criminal, I had to send you to the Underworld for proper disciplinary actions." 

 

Sehun was speechless for a moment. This was the last thing he expected. He came here thinking that he and his mother will fight again. 

 

"That's alright, I was given lessons in the Underworld. I honestly had grudges at first but my stay there was worth it. I learned a lot of things and I had a couple of realizations." Sehun tells her. 

 

"I've met the son of Hades, it seems like you two are close."

 

"He's like the older brother I never had." Sehun smiles fondly. 

 

"I see," Aphrodite nods. "I suppose that you learned what you have to learn while you were in there because I did hear news about you sneaking out. You were in there for punishment, not a vacation."

 

"I really sneaked out during the first time." Sehun says honestly. "Uncle Hades would have allowed it, he was just worried about me."

 

"Uncle Hades?" Aphrodite glowers. 

 

Sehun raises his hands in defense. "They treated me like family but they still carried out the orders you gave. I had lessons, I trained, I did chores." he explains. 

 

The goddess abruptly stands up and suddenly grabs his hand. The gentleness she had earlier was suddenly all wiped out when she sees the mark of Hades. 

 

"Family? Are you sure about that or did you also seduce everyone down there to obtain this mark?! " she exclaims. 

 

Sehun pulls his hand away. He looks at his mother with hurt in his eyes. "Is that how low you think of me? Do you really see me the same way that the others do?" 

 

Aphrodite purses her lips. "Can you blame us? You have built quite a reputation."

 

"I got this mark because I wanted a reason to go back there."

 

"And did you even ask for my permission about this? This is something we can't undo." Aphrodite exclaims. 

 

"I would have taken more if I could but I only took one seed. It's just a month." Sehun says. "It is my own decision."

 

Aphrodite looks frustrated. "Why would you want to return? There is so much to do at camp, you'll eventually get tasks too. Why return to the Underworld?" 

 

"Because among all places I went to, that's the only place where I never got judged. They saw my files, they know what I did but Uncle Hades and his family never looked down on me. That's something that even you failed to do." Sehun frowns. 

 

"You don't know that--what if Hades is just deceiving you? What if it's just a facade to earn your trust? The same thing happened to your last target, right? You let your guard down and you fell for his tricks." she reasons. 

 

Sehun wasn't even mad anymore. He's just in complete disbelief. He feels so disappointed. "When I sneaked out, Uncle Hades was the one that caught me but he wasn't mad. He was disappointed. He was worried because I am his responsibility. He's worried because I might get hurt. Want to know what he did after reprimanding me?" the goddess looks at him. "He took me to the Elysian Fields to see my father. He wanted me to know that he's alright. I got so emotional that he ended up giving me the warmest embrace that I've gotten for a long while." he smiles bitterly. 

 

"He knows how much I despise you, but he told me that I need to settle things. He wants me to fix things with you. He is the most genuine and least pretentious god that I've ever met." Sehun says. "And don't get me started with Jongin because he was simply following orders. Yes, I was tricked but everything else that happened between us after my cover was blown was real."

 

"Sehun, don't misunderstand, I only want to protect you." Aphrodite says. 

 

"If you wanted to protect me then where were you all these years?!" Sehun snaps. "Where were you when father got sick? Where were you when I tried selling my body because I was desperate for money? Where were you when father died?" he was quick to wipe his tears that there threatening to fall. 

 

"Your charm," Aphrodite suddenly says which made him stop. 

 

"What?" 

 

"You haven't noticed but your charm is the strongest among your siblings. I couldn't be there for you but I gave you that charm so that you could protect yourself." she explains. "But you… abused your powers." 

 

"It wasn't for selfish reasons and you know that!" Sehun says in frustration. "I don't even understand the purpose of this power. Is it simply for attraction? For seduction? Other people can do it without this charm, does that mean I'm still deceiving them?" 

 

"That isn't how it works Sehun. You haven't learned the full potentials of your power yet."

 

"I know, aunt Persephone told me all about my powers." he mutters. 

 

He sees a tinge of jealousy on his mother's face upon addressing Persephone with such fondness. "That power is also the reason why you shouldn't trust anyone easily because it's hard to tell if they genuinely like you or if it's your powers doing the trick."

 

Sehun laughs humorlessly. "Is this the part where you tell me about trusting Uncle Hades, his family and even Jongin? Forget it, I won't listen." 

 

The goddess looks pissed but she takes a deep breath. "I won't forbid you from seeing them if that's what you want but I just want you to take precautions. I know you won't believe me but I do care for you. I want to be a mother to you."

 

"You can start by not making assumptions about me and the people I associate with." Sehun says as he stood up. 

 

"Sehun, we're not yet done." she calls out. 

 

"There's nothing else to talk about, mother." the word 'mother' bitterly rolled off his tongue.

 

"Before you go, you have some tasks that are already assigned to you." Aphrodite stands up. "Starting tomorrow you'll undergo through tests just to see how much you learned during your punishment. These aren't my orders, they're from Zeus." she hands him an envelope. 

 

"Quality check? What if I fail them?" he asks. 

 

"I know you won't." Aphrodite replies. 

 

"Am I an embarrassment to you, mother?" 

 

The goddess frowns at him again. "Why would you even ask that?" 

 

"All of this happened because I'm ruining your reputation, right?" he smiles bitterly. 

 

She raises one hand to caress his cheek. "I know I was unfair to you and I am sorry. I know I've been harsh but I love you. Once your tests are all over, I promise I will make it up to you." 

 

Sehun doesn't react. Aphrodite gently caresses his face before hugging him. 

 

It felt like his heart was being crushed and rebuilt at the same time. All the contrasting emotions are surging through because throughout his whole life, this is the first time that he received an embrace from his mother. 

 

A part of him wanted to hug her back when she was about to let him go but he stopped. "You may go if you want to, I'll see you again. I promise." she gently runs her fingers through his hair. 

 

Sehun forces out a small smile, he bows and he exits her mansion. Once he was out, he ran as quick as he could. He had to get away from there. 

 

He got out of the gates and he returned to Irene's cabin. Irene didn't ask anything when she sees the troubled expression on his face. Once he was alone inside one of the rooms in the cabin, he breaks down. He covers his mouth to muffle his sobs. His tears won't stop. It just hurt. 

 

Sehun longed for his mother. A part of him wanted to make things right with her. If it was on a different circumstance, he would have longed to hear his mother say the words she said earlier. But now, it broke his heart even more when he heard it. He wanted that embrace but it hurt him. 

 

Whenever he had nothing to do in the Underworld, he'd lock himself in his room and practice using his powers. He'd focus on controlling his pheromones and he read books about them in Hades' library. He was able to learn and teach himself a couple of things. 

 

Sehun knows. He could tell.  **_He knows his mother used her powers on him just now._ ** She used her powers when he was mad. 

 

_ "That power is also the reason why you shouldn't trust anyone easily because it's hard to tell if they genuinely like you or if it's your powers doing the trick." _

 

His mother should have just warned him about herself instead. 

 

I want to be a mother to you. I'll make it up to you.  **I love you.** Did she even mean any of that or was she just trying to manipulate him? She underestimated him too much. Sehun is not stupid. Perhaps that's what he and his mother have in common, they were both good at deceiving others. 

 

It took him a while to calm himself down. His eyes were puffy. It was so obvious that he cried but he doesn't want Irene to get worried. Once he was out, Irene gives him a comforting smile and she hugs him. He stays at her cabin a bit longer since he's not yet ready to meet up with his siblings yet. 

 

"Sehun, it's already late. Don't you have any plans for dinner?" Irene asks him.

 

Sehun looks around. It was already evening. He abruptly stands up. "Sorry, I lost track of the time. I should go. Thanks for letting me stay."

 

"You're welcome here anytime, you know." she smiles. "If you need me, I'm always here."

 

"Thanks Irene, I really appreciate it."

  
  
  
  
  


Jongin sighs as he looks at the reflection of the moon on the lake. He's been waiting for more than an hour. When he hears footsteps, he stands up and relief washes over his face when he sees Sehun. 

 

"I thought you wouldn't come." he smiles. 

 

Sehun steps closer. "Sorry if I'm late, I kind of slept in at Irene's cabin." he lies. 

 

"Have you eaten?" Jongin asks. 

 

"No, I haven't."

 

"I've brought food, it's a bit cold though." Jongin chuckles. 

 

They both take a seat in front of the lake. "You prepared a picnic?" Sehun asks as Jongin takes out the food. 

 

"It's not really something I usually do but I have a hunch that you'd like it." he says. 

 

"I love it." Sehun smiles gratefully. 

 

The atmosphere around them still feels a bit tense. It was like they're both testing the waters. Do they start over or do they just continue where things took off? Jongin doesn't know where to start. 

 

"Did I make you wait too long?" Sehun asks as they were eating. 

 

"Not really, I had things to do here at camp. Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Donghae kept me company so I was a bit distracted." 

 

Sehun suddenly giggles and Jongin looks at him in confusion. "I was talking about tonight, not the whole time I was gone." 

 

Jongin blinks dumbly. "Oh… oh yeah," he laughs. "It's fine. I was only here for a short while."

 

"You waited." Sehun smiles. 

 

Jongin shrugs. "Of course."

 

Comfortable silence passes by and in the back of Jongin's mind, he feels like they're not so lost anymore. 

 

"How was the meeting with Madame Aphro?" he asks. 

 

He notices how Sehun's expression wilts and he regrets asking. "It was fine, we sort of talked things out. It's progress."

 

Jongin takes a close look at him and he easily connects the dots. Sehun's expression, his puffy eyes, he can even tell that he's lying. Things must have gone wrong but Sehun wasn't ready to talk so he decides not to push it. 

 

"Things will get better." he says instead. 

 

Sehun looks up, the way the moonlight cascades down his face is breathtaking. "I hope so." he wishes. "I have new tasks by the way," he changes the subject. 

 

"You do?" 

 

Sehun shows him a small envelope. "Want to open it for me? I'm sure I'd ask you questions anyways."

 

"Sure," Sehun hands him the envelope and he checks the contents. Most of it was regarding his training and Jongin couldn't help but grin. 

 

"Why? Is it good news?" Sehun asks. 

 

Jongin scoots closer to show him the paper. "Seems like you're going to be my student." he chuckles. 

 

Sehun's brows furrowed at first but he did see Jongin's name on the paper together with other names that he doesn't recognize. "My mother allowed it?" he asks. 

 

"My sisters and I are in charge of training newbies, you are a newbie." Jongin points out. 

 

"That's a relief." Sehun exhales. "At least I have something to look forward to."

 

"Me too." Jongin has actually been leaving most of the work to his sisters for the past few days but he'll need to change things up a bit starting tomorrow. "I won't go easy on you though."

 

Sehun gives him a cheeky grin. "I'm looking forward to it, sir Jongin."

 

It's been a while since Sehun called him that. Somehow it feels like they were back at the times when it's just the two of them but this time, there were no more secrets. 

 

"I know your experiences here on camp haven't been good and I know that for now you prefer it in the Underworld," Jongin starts. "But I promise, I'll make your stay here worthwhile."

 

"Has anyone told Ares' best son that he's very sweet?" Sehun asks. 

 

"Well not in that context." Jongin wiggles his eyebrows. Sehun laughs as he punches Jongin's shoulder. "Okay, on a serious note you're the first."

 

"It's rhetoric, you're supposed to just take the compliment." Sehun grumbles. 

 

"I'm not good at reacting to compliments, may I show it through actions?" Jongin asks. 

 

Before Sehun could even ask what he meant, the son of Ares leans forward to capture his lips in a kiss.

 

It was quick since Jongin didn't want to shock Sehun too much. He smiles at the son of Aphrodite when he pulls away. "Too sweet?" he laughs it off. 

 

Sehun doesn't react and he wonders if he's being too fast with this. He might have read the signs wrong. Sehun might still be a bit lost compared to him. 

 

All those thoughts disappeared when Sehun suddenly initiates another kiss. He smiles as he kisses the son of Aphrodite back. 

 

Maybe they're not so lost after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many things happened in this chapter so I hope you all enjoyed this whole mess. Lmao. And I am having fun writing because it has been a while since I wrote scenes of SeKai being together. I'm so sorry for giving Sehun too much angst, I promise this is the last time I'm making him cry in this story (or is it fkdkks). Don't forget to leave a comment~


	20. Chapter 20

Sehun has kissed Jongin several times but this feels like the first time. Well it is their first real kiss. This is the first time that they're kissing without the need to deceive each other anymore. Sehun feels like he might explode. 

 

Jongin pulls him closer and he instinctively grabbed onto his hair, tilting his head to deepen the kiss further. Jongin slips his tongue past his lips and curls it into his mouth, earning soft moan from him. Sehun kisses him back with just as much want and intensity. Jongin grunts in pleasure, his hand gently caressing his neck like he's telling him he's praising him. 

 

They pull away when they both needed air, but their proximity remains close. Their foreheads against each other, their lips barely brushing. They stayed like that just for a bit until Jongin pulls him close to give him a kiss on the forehead. 

 

Something about it just feels so endearing. So intimate. Sehun's heart feels more at ease now and it's a bit ironic because he's the son of the goddess of love, he's supposed to be used to situations like these.

 

"I really missed you." Jongin says, looking into Sehun's eyes. Jongin's hair was disheveled, his lips were swollen and Sehun just feels incredibly flattered and happy that he gets to see the son of Ares with his guard down like this. 

 

"How much?" Sehun just wants to make the most of it. 

 

Jongin hums. "I kept thinking about you all the time. I was always distracted. So I suddenly got that message, I totally lost my shit." he laughs. 

 

"This is the last time we're bringing that up, okay?" Sehun whines. 

 

"Fine but what's the context behind it? Kris told me something about desires, but I want to hear it coming from you." Jongin says. 

 

"Kris told you that much yet you still want to know?" 

 

"It's better if it comes from you." Jongin grins. 

 

"You're such a sadist." Sehun comments. 

 

Jongin still looks at him curiously and Sehun just gives in. "It's exactly what Kris told you. Those Erinyes hypnotized me into telling them my desires and surprise, you happened to be one of them. They made me drink a potion to make me embrace those desires and somehow it ended up with me sending you a sex video." he bluntly explains. 

 

Jongin smirks. "You desire me that much huh?" 

 

"Don't flatter yourself, I had other desires too." Sehun scoffs. 

 

"I'm already flattered enough." Jongin chuckles. 

 

"Ah, perhaps that's why you really put a wall between me and your friends." Sehun cocks an eyebrow at him. 

 

"Well if you are into threesomes then be my guest, they really want it." 

 

"And what if I entertain the idea?" 

 

Jongin suddenly leans forward, a knowing look on his face. "I know you won't, sweetheart." he says smugly. 

 

Sehun exhales because he was just trying to rile Jongin up but it backfired. "You sound confident," he tries again. 

 

"You promised me that I'm your last, I believe it applies to everything." Jongin teases. 

 

Sehun pretends to not understand what it meant. "Whatever, I still have training tomorrow morning so what time do you want me to be there?" he changes the subject. 

 

"Do you already have a place to stay at? You're welcome at my place for the time being." Jongin asks. 

 

"Nice try but I have a room assigned at our cabin. Just give me the time." Sehun replies. 

 

"Seven in the morning, don't look too good because you'll end up distracting everyone." 

 

Sehun laughs at that. "That's not exactly my fault sir." Jongin grins cheekily. 

 

"Come on, I'll accompany you to your cabin." Jongin says after they clean up. 

 

"Your cabin is the other way, right? There's no need. It's pretty late."

 

"I insist, you're still new here and you know how others are. You're dangerously attractive, do you know that?" he snickers. 

 

"You're one to talk." 

 

"My power can keep people away from me, you on the other hand…" Jongin sighs. "Just stick with me."

 

Sehun gave in and allowed him. Jongin is just worried. Things will be even messier for Sehun starting tomorrow because it is the first time that he'll be dealing with more demigods. Up until now the news about him have not died out. Sehun doesn't even know about the children of Hermes that have followed them around to take pictures. And now that Sehun has the mark of Hades as well, things might be a bit more difficult for him. 

 

Some of Sehun's siblings were waiting for him by the cabin. They welcomed him easily. They even invited Jongin to stay over but he declines. Sehun bids him good night and they part ways. At least Sehun is welcomed well by his siblings, that's another good thing for him. 

 

Jongin returns to his cabin. He ponders over his thoughts as he was on his bed. The feeling of Sehun's lips still lingered on his. Jongin really didn't expect the other to kiss him again. He scoffs when he realizes that he was smiling to himself. He's acting like a teenager. 

  
  


The following morning, he was quick to get ready. Chaelin and Hwasa look at him in amusement as they ate breakfast. 

 

"Well someone is cheerful this morning." Chaelin comments as she takes a bite of her sandwich. 

 

"His sweetheart is back, what do you expect?" Hwasa grins. Chaelin's brows rose. 

 

"Oh, the son of Aphrodite has returned already?" 

 

Jongin rolls his eyes. "Please be on your best behavior today. That's all I ask." 

 

Hwasa and Chaelin both grin deviously. "He's assigned to us, isn't he?" 

 

Jongin is already mentally apologizing to Sehun. "Yes he is, so please don't try to do anything weird."

 

"Can't promise anything baby bro," Chaelin chuckles. "We're pretty excited to meet him."

  
  
  
  


Just like what Jongin told him, Sehun comes to the training area punctually. Jongin was already there. Sehun greets him a good morning the moment their eyes meet. 

 

"I told you that you shouldn't look too good." Jongin grumbles. 

 

"These are the simplest clothes I could find." Sehun reasons. He was only wearing a plain white shirt and jeans. 

 

Jongin grumbles something about his outfit making him stand out even more before taking something from his pocket. "By the way, I brought this for you." he hands it over to Sehun. 

 

"A glove?" Sehun asks. 

 

"Wear it to cover the mark of Hades, some dumbasses will surely make a fuss over it and I know you don't want to see me punching people for your sake." Jongin explains. 

 

Sehun softly smiles at that. "Thanks." he says before wearing the glove. 

 

A bunch of other demigods started arriving and Jongin does not fail to notice how most of them kept sneaking glances at Sehun. His sisters arrived not long after. 

 

"Oh Zeus, he's even prettier in person." Hwasa squeals when she sees Sehun. 

 

Jongin takes a deep breath. "These are my sisters, Hwasa and Chaelin. We are in charge of training this unit." he explains. 

 

Sehun smiles at Jongin's sisters. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Sehun, I'm assigned here starting from today." 

 

Chaelin shakes his hand while Hwasa eagerly observes him. "Wow Jongin, no wonder you wanted him all to yourself." she grumbles. 

 

Jongin slaps his hand over her mouth which ended up with them bickering. Chaelin rolls her eyes and explains the basics to Sehun. 

 

"These newbies are already past the basics so you'll need to catch up on that. Lucky for you, you have Ares' most powerful son as your teacher." Chaelin winks. 

 

"Well I did have a son of Hades training me in the Underworld so I think I'm prepared for sparring as well." Sehun explains. 

 

"I'm sure Jongin will see to that." Chaelin says. "Most of the demigods here are children of Zeus or Poseidon so they're a bit rowdy and rough, they're mostly show offs so it's a bit risky to let you join them so soon." 

 

Sehun huffs. He's literally been to Tartarus, a bunch of show offs don't faze him. 

 

"Stop pouting princess, we're not underestimating you if that's what you're thinking." Jongin suddenly joins in. Sehun tries to relax. 

 

"I think everyone's already here, shall we begin?" Hwasa asks. 

 

Chaelin nods before guiding Sehun towards his spot. "There will be a bit of a culture shock," she whispers as if it was a warning. 

  
  


Sehun was about to ask what she meant when Jongin suddenly clears his throat. "Okay little wimps, I hope someone impresses me today because you all sucked yesterday." he says with a loud, commanding voice. 

 

Sehun's brows furrowed as he looked at Jongin in front. He and his sisters' auras all screamed intimidation. It felt like Sehun was seeing a completely different Jongin. 

 

"Your powerful daddies or mommies won't save your asses in times of need. You'll be alone on your future tasks so unless you have a partner, you need to depend on yourself." Jongin explains. 

 

Jongin was probably a bit late in welcoming him yesterday because he was training these demigods. 

 

"Anyways let's start the warm ups, twenty laps around camp. Get ready." Jongin orders. 

 

"Yes sir!" Sehun flinches when the demigods all shouted. 

 

"Is that clear? I don't quite hear you." Jongin repeats, this time he was looking at Sehun. 

 

"Yes sir!" this time Sehun joins in. There was a glint of mischief on his eyes and Sehun could tell that Jongin is going to enjoy this. 

 

"Oh and by the way, we have a new recruit." Hwasa speaks up. "I'm sure all of you have noticed anyways since it's impossible to miss such a face." she grins. 

 

Everyone's attention was suddenly on Sehun, Jongin clears his throat to make sure Hwasa continues. "His name is Sehun, a son of Aphrodite but I'm sure everyone has heard of him. He'll be joining us from now on. I know Madame Aphro's kids aren't really assigned to us but I'm sure he's not your typical son of the goddess so be nice to him." 

 

Some of the demigods were about to introduce themselves to Sehun but Jongin beats them to it. "Skip the introductions, you still have twenty laps to run." he commands. 

 

The demigods all started to run and Sehun just follows. Jongin was watching them intently from the side. 

 

Now that Sehun thinks about it, this is the first time that he actually gets to see Jongin as the son of Ares. The Jongin that is so highly regarded in this camp. He can't believe this is the same guy that pretended to be his boss not too long ago. He is intrigued to see the Jongin that most people know. 

 

Sehun's legs feel like they're about to give in the moment they finished the twenty laps. He leans against a tree to catch his breath. His shirt was soaked with sweat and his throat felt really dry. 

 

He was sure that he's on the verge of fainting when Jongin smoothly hands a water bottle to him when he walks past him. Sehun was grateful for it, Jongin probably doesn't want to draw any attention to him but he still wants to give him a tiny bit of special treatment. 

 

"Wow, you just ran approximately eight kilometers yet you still look as fresh as ever." Hwasa praises. 

 

"What are you talking about? I'm sweating like a pig." Sehun pants. 

 

"Trust me, you look like you went on a morning jog compared to the rest." she giggles. 

 

Sehun shrugs. "Perks of being Aphrodite's son, I guess." 

 

"I hope you're not yet tired, that's just a warm up." Jongin's voice catches their attention once again. Hwasa whispers a soft good luck before returning to her place in front. 

 

"Yesterday, you sparred with weapons but since most of you weren't impressive, there are no weapons this time." Chaelin announces. "So pair up."

 

He instantly got a few offers, but he settled with the first guy that offered. The demigod was a son of Zeus, Sehun wasn't even able to ask his name because Jongin already calls up the first pair and told them to watch. 

 

"Hey, thanks for accepting the offer. It's flattering to get a yes from a son of Aphrodite." his partner whispers. 

 

Sehun can't tell whether the guy is nice or if he's flirting with him. "It's no big deal." he says. 

 

"How much do you know about fighting? I wouldn't want to hurt you later." he sounds so smug. 

 

Sehun tries his best to be polite. "I know a lot, so I hope you don't underestimate me." His partner smirks and Sehun avoids his gaze. Jongin was currently shouting out instructions to the pair while his sisters were observing carefully. 

 

He can't help but admire seeing Jongin in action like this. He just really has that commanding aura surrounding him. 

 

A few pairs later, Sehun and his partner were called for their turn. Jongin looks a bit tensed as he eyes the son of Zeus. In fact Jongin looks so distracted that it was Chaelin that gave them the signal to start instead. 

 

Sehun's partner is an aggressive one. He just keeps charging at him and he tries his best to avoid. He was a bit taller than the son of Zeus but the other is more muscular than he is. Sehun is also aware that the other possesses more strength than he does. 

 

"Oh come on, stop running away and fight." his partner provokes. 

 

Sehun purses his lips, it's his first day and he doesn't want to embarrass himself. He tries making the first move this time but his partner suddenly catches his arm and pulls him close. He feels a jolt of electricity running through his body. 

 

He looks at his partner in surprise because they're not allowed to use their powers. His partner gives him a smug yet challenging look. 

 

His partner's grip on him was surprisingly strong. He tries pulling away but he ends up getting pulled back. He crashes onto his partner's muscular chest and he hears laughter coming from both his partner and the other demigods. 

 

"Are you sure you really know how to fight? Madame Aphro's kids aren't made for this." his partner teases. He feels his partner's hand sliding down his back and he once again feels the jolt of electricity which nearly had him whimpering. He pulls himself together and knees him on the gut. 

 

That caught his partner off guard. He was able to break off from his hold and Sehun uses the moment to land a kick against the same spot. The guy stumbles back but Sehun clutches at his shirt to pull him forward. His partner looks taken aback but he suddenly. surges forward to headbutt Sehun. 

 

Sehun was a bit dazed but he was able to avoid the quick punch that came after that. Another punch came and he catches his partner's arm, Sehun slightly twists it back just enough to cause pain but not to break it. He once again feels a jolt of electricity but this time it was a lot stronger and it had Sehun grunting in pain. 

 

Out of frustration, Sehun makes use of the trick that Kris taught him. He brings his other hand against the other's neck. He aims for his pulse point and it immediately knocks the other out. 

 

The son of Zeus lands on the ground and he notices that the other demigods were looking at him like he's some sort of alien. Chaelin was palming her face while Hwasa couldn't help but laugh. Meanwhile Jongin just looks completely baffled. 

 

"Sehun, you're not supposed to knock him out. All you have to do was knock him off his feet." Hwasa explains. 

 

Sehun just doesn't know what to say or do. The guy was provoking him and he was using his powers, Sehun didn't have a choice. 

 

"S-sorry, it's just… I was caught in the moment and he was--" Sehun stops when his knees buckle. He tries to not make it obvious by slowly going down on one knee. He has one hand against the ground to keep himself upright. He feels like he's grounded by the electricity. 

 

"Sehun, are you alright?" Chaelin asks. "Were you listening?" 

 

Sehun nods. "Yeah, yeah… I'm sorry, I should have known about the basic rules of sparring first." 

 

Jongin suddenly steps in to check on him. The son of Ares winces when he first tries to touch Sehun's arm to help him up.

 

"Fucking hell," he curses. 

 

Sehun gulps. Was Jongin mad at him for messing up his first sparring session?

 

His question was quickly answered when Jongin helps him up, this time a bit gentler. "Haven't I told you fools to not use your powers during training?" Jongin exclaims. 

 

"Someone take this idiot to the infirmary. Make sure he's given a memo that he has to run twenty more laps once he regains consciousness." Jongin orders. "And you," he looks at Sehun. "We need to talk." 

 

"Training will continue." Chaelin suddenly says. "We'll handle this Jongin." 

 

"Next time, don't hesitate to speak up if your partner is cheating." Hwasa reprimands. 

  
  
  


Jongin half drags-half assists him away from the training area and back into his cabin. Sehun knows because he's been in there before. Jongin settles him down onto the living room before heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Luckily, no one else is in the cabin. 

 

"You overreacted a bit." Sehun says as he accepts the water. 

 

"The guy was playing with you." Jongin scoffs. "I didn't stop the match because I know you can defeat him but not in that technique." 

 

"I had to do it, he was cheating." Sehun explains. 

 

"Then why didn't you speak up sooner? How many times did he do it?" Sehun holds up three fingers and Jongin sighs. "Two more and you could've end up getting paralyzed for the rest of the day." 

 

"Well I didn't want to embarrass myself… but it's too late for that." Sehun sighs. "And I didn't want to embarrass you either. Sorry."

 

Jongin's eyes soften. He takes a seat beside him. "Hey, you shouldn't worry about that. You really can kick ass, you just chose the wrong partner. Now, tell me how you feel."

 

"Just a bit numb." Sehun answers. 

 

"Where?" 

 

"A while ago it was just my legs, but now it feels like it's spreading." he puts the glass of water on the table in case he drops it. 

 

"Wow… you really attract trouble like it's nobody's business." Jongin chuckles in amusement. 

 

"Well I thought I was supposed to go through the basics first." Sehun retorts. 

 

"That's because I wasn't underestimating you." Jongin argues. 

 

"I'll do better next time." Sehun frowns. 

 

Jongin looks at him fondly. Sehun wonders if he's the only one that sees this caring and gentle side of Jongin. 

 

"Take your shirt off and lie down on your stomach."

 

_ On second thought… _

 

"What?" Sehun gawks. 

 

Jongin cracks his knuckles. "I'm giving you a massage, it will get rid of the numbness."

 

"I'm really fine, you--" 

 

"I insist."

 

"But--" 

 

"Sehun," he winces when Jongin says his name sternly. 

 

He sighs in defeat. "Okay but I won't take my shirt off." he slowly gets in position. Jongin must have noticed how he was having a hard time moving so he moves Sehun to lie down himself. 

 

"Is this alright?" Sehun asks as he rests his head on his crossed arms. "You're supposed to be my teacher."

 

"Says the naughty secretary that seduced his boss." Jongin remarks. 

 

"Whatever," Sehun bites off a scoff. 

 

Jongin positions himself behind him, he was standing with one leg while the other is nestled right by his waist. Sehun blushes at the proximity, Jongin is practically straddling him. 

 

Jongin starts with his shoulder blades, Sehun was quick to feel the comfort. "No wonder you told me that I sucked when I massaged you, you're good at this." Sehun drawls. 

 

"I'm just good with bodies in general." Jongin snorts while Sehun scoffs. 

 

He continues to knead his knuckles down on Sehun's back. It really felt amazing. Jongin applies more pressure and he unconsciously moans. 

 

Jongin simply hums and continues. Sehun hides his face out of embarrassment. It gets much worse when Jongin finally gets to his lower back. He doesn't want to make it weird so he tries his best to stay quiet. 

 

"You don't have to hold them back, you know." Jongin tells him. "It's just the two of us." 

 

"Shut up." Sehun hisses. 

 

Jongin presses his palms against Sehun's tailbone. Sehun's shirt has risen a bit. He rucks the shirt up and places his hands on Sehun's waist to massage his sides. Slowly, his hands make their way up then back down. 

 

Sehun's back arches and he muffles a moan when Jongin was massaging his waist. "You'll never survive a full body massage." he comments. 

 

"Donghae tried inviting me once, I got out after two minutes." Sehun replies. 

 

"Too sensitive huh?" Sehun knows that Jongin is smirking. "Especially around here." he squeezes Sehun's sides. 

 

"You're a dick." he grits his teeth as he buries his face into the couch cushions. 

 

"Oh come on, I'm just doing you a favor." Jongin teases. 

 

Sehun gets himself together. "Fine, keep going then." If Jongin wants to tease him then two can play at that game. 

 

Jongin cocks an eyebrow at him but he continues anyway. However this time, Sehun does not hold back on the moans. He even exaggerates a few, purposely calling out Jongin's name and breathing out that it feels good. 

 

Jongin presses hard on his tailbone and Sehun unconsciously raises his lower back. Everything stops when he feels Jongin's crotch against his backside. Jongin was half-hard. 

 

Before Sehun could even make any comments, Jongin beats him to it. "Your fault." he says. 

 

Sehun slighly turns to look at the other. "My fault? You're the one that started it." he retorts. 

 

Sehun shudders when Jongin's fingers grazed down on his navel. Jongin leans forward and he feels more of Jongin's warmth right behind him. He pins Sehun down by the shoulder. "Any suggestions on what we should do about it?" Jongin whispers against his ear. 

 

It nearly drives Sehun on edge because it has been so long since Jongin touched him like this. He would be lying if he said that he did not expect this to happen. 

 

"Jongin," his voice comes out whiny. "I… I'm--" 

 

Right at that moment, the door suddenly opens and someone enters the cabin. Turns out it wasn't just a 'someone' because that certain someone happens to be the man Sehun met at Olympus the previous day. 

 

"Well… this isn't the type of welcome I was expecting." 

 

Ares, the god of war himself who also happens to be Jongin's father, catches them in the  **_worst_ ** possible situation. 

 

Fantastic. 

 


End file.
